Wide Awake
by KittyKat2288
Summary: She woke up from a dream that felt so real. Like she was living it. Like she was finally over the heartbreak and was... happy. But then she woke up, from a dream that turned into a nightmare so quickly, and now she has to go on with her life with the one man that can break her heart and still she loves him. (Sequel to Pipe Bomb vs. Pipe Bombshell)
1. Wide Awake

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the sequel to Pipe Bomb vs. Pipe Bombshell. I ended that pretty shockingly, right? Yeah, sorry about that. This story will be legit, not a dream this time! Now, this story is set when AJ was GM and a lot will be changed.**

**I decided to do it during when she was GM because I felt that when the AJ Scandal (or AJPunk Scandal) started, AJPunk was left on a cliffhanger with the backstage segment where Punk was telling Paul that he missed AJ and Paul dismissed it and told him not to think about her, well he always thought about her.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_October 1, 2012_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

AJ and Kaitlyn arrived at the arena for RAW, AJ making a quick B-line for her office as to avoid the continuous taunting by CM Punk and Paul Heyman. As she sits in her office chair, thinking about her dreams, she thinks about how frequent they have become, she's had dreams of a baby girl that was her and Punk's in the past, but the ones that have been happening for a week now are like a long story that just ended. Does she want this with him? No.

She suddenly begins to feel sick, like she's about to throw up, but she's quickly distracted by a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yells, trying to make herself look busy. AJ soon wishes she didn't say that ad Punk and Heyman walk in.

"What can I do for you two today?" AJ asks, looking up at them.

"Paul, could you give us a minute?" Punk asks, turning to face Paul. At first, Paul looks stunned, but he eventually leaves the two alone.

"Yes, Punk?" AJ asks, hoping to get this done as quick as possible.

"I heard you're getting a coach or something to watch over you tonight." Punk says. "I guess that what I did to you last week really set you off and concerned the board."

"I guess so," she says, taking a deep breath as her nausea returns, along with a headache.

"You don't look so good," Punk says, walking over to her and feeling her forehead. "You feel fine,"

"I'm just stressed," she says quickly, shaking her head slightly and smiles.

"Look, AJ," Punk says, sitting in a chair across from her desk. "The truth is, you're a better GM than what I've dealt with in the past. I don't want you to get fired now."

"Well, after your stunt last week, I could because it's very obvious we slept together before Summerslam." AJ says, slowly growing impatient.

"Oh, how could I forget our little affair?" Punk asks, crossing his arms. "The way my hands felt on your body," he stands up. "The way I kissed you," he walks over to her. "The way you screamed my name," he turns her swivel chair towards him as he puts his hands on each arm rest, trapping her in as he leans forward so hid lips are next to her ear. "The way it felt when I entered you."

AJ clears her throat and stands up, their faces almost an inch apart as she stands on her tip toes. "As fun as it would be for this to continue, I have a show to run." She says, pushing past him and to the door, opening it for him.

Punk turns around and chuckles as he walks towards the door. "You'll be begging for me by tonight." He whispers in her ear and she shoves him out the door and slams it, letting out a frustrated sigh.

God, he's always such an ass! Can't he just leave her alone for once? They slept together once... maybe twice... okay three times, but that was it. He just loves messing with her, annoying her, turning her on. Dammit! Nope, never gonna happen again. Probably not, it really depends on where and when. No!

* * *

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete  
_  
_August 6, 2012_

_AJ's second show ran as smoothly as it could've been for RAW, Punk and Heyman didn't try to ruin her job tonight, all was well with the world. She thought she would go celebrate with Kaitlyn and Naomi, but was too tired from running RAW that she decided to go back to the hotel._

_When she put her bags on the floor in her hotel-room, she got a text and decided to check it now._

_"Room 720 now!"... From Punk. Great. AJ then decided to call him and ask him what the hell he was doing._

_"What the fuck?" AJ asked when he answered the phone._

_"I want to see you," he said, his voice deep._

_"You have a girlfriend," she replied, rolling her eyes._

_"But she's not here,"_

_"I don't care, go to bed,"_

_"April, I want you," he said._

_"Then dump Lita and maybe we'll talk about it." AJ said simply, about to hang up._

_"You know I can't," Punk said. "Paul wants me to keep dating her for my popularity."_

_AJ scoffed did he really care more about his "popularity" than her? "Wow, you care more about popularity more than me, who you 'claim' you love." She said. "You've treated me like shit ever since Money in the Bank. Why? Did I not fuck you right? Because you always come back begging for more!"_

_"April!" Punk said, trying to stop her. "Just... one more time? I know you want it."_

_AJ hung up, throwing her phone angrily on the bed as she went into the bathroom, putting both of her hands on the edge of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Pathetic. Ugly. Small. She thought to herself as she looked in the mirror at the woman she saw. Punk was the only guy who somewhat cared._

_"God, what are you doing, April?" She asked herself, looking down and laughing. She began to take off the horribly uncomfortable suit, leaving her just in her matching black bra and panties. She grabbed her white robe and walks out the door, remembering her key card._

_His room was just a few doors down from hers, she as she left the room, she looked down the halls to make sure that no one was there. She then walked to Punk's room and sighed, knocking on the door. When Punk opened it, he was kind of shocked, but he let her in and shut the door behind her._

_"AJ-" he started, but was interrupted by AJ pulling him down to kiss her. His hands instinctively went down to her waist, pulling her closer to him as his tongue slid over her bottom lip, making her open her mouth and let his tongue duel with her own. His hands went to the sash around her waist, undoing it and pushing the robe off her shoulders, leaving her in her black bra and panties. _

_Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_Punk broke the kiss and began to kiss down her jaw to, her neck, and then to her collarbone, sucking and biting along the way. AJ's hands went to his shoulders to lift herself up, her legs locked around his waist as he removed her bra and kissed down her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple. He then began to suck on it then did the same treatment to her other breast, kissing down her body as he carried her to the bed._

_Punk lied AJ down on the bed, she pulled him up towards her, and kissed him roughly. Her hands went up his shirt, running over his tattooed chest and pulling it over his head. They then went back down to his basketball shorts and she pulled them down along with his boxers._

_Punk kissed her and in one quick swift thrust he was in her. They both moaned against the others lips at the feeling of being joined again._

_After waiting a couple of minutes for AJ to adjust to his size before moving in and out of her smoothly. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her hands clawed at his back, begging for purchase._

_"Punk," she moaned, she felt his hot breath against her neck, his head was buried in her neck, inhaling her scent. "Oh,"_

_Punk began to pick up the pace as he thrust in and out of her. "AJ," he moaned into the side of her neck._

_"I'm gonna c-come," she moaned into his shoulder. Her nails raked over his back leaving angry red marks as she came, him not far behind._

_Punk rolled off of her and lied next to her, both panting. Once they were breathing normally again, AJ got up to find her bra and panties along with the robe._

_"Where are you going?" Punk asked, turning towards her._

_"My hotel-room," she said without turning around to face him. She pulled on her underwear and her robe and left the room quickly._

* * *

_September 16, 2012_

_I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

_"Look at you, you're wet and it's not because of me." AJ cringed at his voice, she turned around to face the still WWE Champion, still shirtless from his match that ended not long ago._

_"Very funny," she said with a sarcastic smile as she continued to ring out her hair with a towel. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath._

_"You know, I have a way to get you out of those clothes." Punk said, taking a few steps closer to her and he moved her wet hair out of her face._

_"Punk, I would actually love to slap you so hard right now, but I'm afraid I will upset my stomach and vomit on you as well." AJ said, taking her shoes off. "And I don't need to deal with your complaining about that."_

_"Sweetheart, you can try, but you'll never be able to get rid of me." Punk said. "You love me too much,"_

_"Maybe, or maybe because you won't go the fuck away!" She said angrily._

_"Ooh, touchy touchy," he said. "Are you on your period or something?"_

_She gave him a sarcastic smile as she bent down, knowing that he was looking at her ass, and grabbing an unopened box of tampons from the bag. "No, but are you?" She asked, extending the box towards him._

_"I wonder why that's unopened," Punk said, crossing his arms as he began to walk around her, examining her closely. "Maybe you're stressed or... maybe you're pregnant. Of course, it wouldn't be mine, I use a condom, but I'm sure John Cena doesn't, his is too small to do any damage."_

_AJ laughed sarcastically, turning around to face him. "Yeah right, I'm on the pill, dumbass." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "And Cena? Please, because I would fuck him."_

_"Oh, I don't know, April. Girls like you are desperate for any dick." Punk said, stepping closer to her, challenging her._

_AJ's hand instantly went to slap him, the blow hitting him hard. "I know I fucked you, but that was because I thought you cared about me." AJ choked, tears forming in her eyes as she grabbed her bags and marched off. She saw most of the crew to packing up and she didn't want them to see her crying, so she went into an empty supply closet, throwing her bags at a shelf, her back hit the door as she slid down and cried._

_How could I have been so stupid? She thought to herself, knowing how stupid it was to sleep with him, when she knew he wouldn't have left Lita for her. She was nothing like Lita. There's a part of her that almost wishes she was pregnant just so she could shove it in their faces that she could have his children while she can't, but that would pushing out his demon spawn._

_After she cried for a while, she got up and walked out the door to an empty hall way. She knew that mostly everyone has left already, so she walked down the empty halls, until she heard her name being called._

_"Miss Lee!" She cringed again as she heard the cold hearted voice of Paul fucking Heyman. She clenched her fists as she turned around to face him and his client, CM Punk, walking towards her._

_"Paul," she said through gritted teeth._

_"I understand that you slapped my client, CM Punk." Paul said, motioning to Punk._

_"We're not on camera don't act like this is unusual." AJ said with an eye roll. "I've been slapping him backstage since he slept with me then went crawling back to Amy."_

_"Miss Lee, did it ever occur to you that Punk needs a real woman?" Paul asked, stepping closer to her, making AJ take a step back._

_"Real woman?" AJ asked and laughed. "Oh, you were being serious? Well, if I'm not a real woman why did he sleep with me? Twice,"_

_Punk stepped towards her. "You are a slut who can't keep her legs closed." He said and she instantly turned around, a tear threatening to fall, storming off down the halls, almost running._

_Once she made it to her car, she broke down in tears as she sat alone in the rental car. Her head was in her hands as she sobbed, wondering why she ever liked him. There was a tapping on her window and she looked up to see Punk._

_"Go away before I slap you!" She yelled._

_"Come on," he said loudly. "Please, AJ, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!"_

_AJ looked straight ahead of her, thinking if she could just drive off now, but her heart made her unlock the car and he climbed into the passenger's seat, still in only his wrestling gear._

_"It's Paul, he... he gets in my head." Punk said, looking towards her as she continued to stare straight ahead like he wasn't even there. Her heart was telling her to kiss him, tell him how she has felt for years, while her mind told her to slap him. She turned her head and ran her hands through his hair as she pushed him towards her, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap, her hips grinding against his, his hands going to her waist instinctively._

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

_AJ eventually broke the kiss for much needed hair, resting her forehead against his as they panted for breath. "This shouldn't happen," she said, still panting._

_"It should," he panted, his hands running through her hair, pushing her against him, their lips connecting again as he pushed off her jacket and undoing the - still wet - black tie hanging loosely around her neck. She helped him unbutton her tight white blouse and shrugging it off her shoulders, the material getting stuck on her skin from the wetness on the sleeves. She began to toe off her shoes, unbuttoning and unzipping her too-short shorts, her hips lifted up so he could push them down her legs until they hit the floor of the car._

_While AJ's hips were lifted, she began to stroke Punk's already hard member, then her fingers hooked in the sides of the latex material and - with his help - took them off. Punk cupped her breasts, kissing her chest as she threw her head back to moan, he kissed the tops of her breasts as his hands reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms that were set on his shoulders, the lacey material resting around her wrists._

_Punk took of her panties quickly, not patient to tease her, the need to be inside her much bigger than needing to piss her off. With his hands on her hips, her legs on either side of him, her bra still hanging around her wrists for the fear of letting go of him, she lowered her hips down, his member disappearing as she went down._

_AJ threw her head back and moaned as his hands cupped and massaged her breasts. She began to rise her hips, then going back down. He began to bite at her neck as she picked up her pace. Soon both were screaming the others name, AJ's head resting on her shoulder, them both still joined. They stayed in that position, silence falling over them until AJ got off him, a feeling of emptiness washing over them as they tried to get dressed in the tight space._

_Punk left the car, he waved at her as he walked back inside the arena to grab his things as AJ sighed and threw her head back against the seat. She started the car and drove to her hotel._

* * *

_Present..._

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine_

AJ was mindlessly walking in the halls of the arena, too engulfed in her thoughts to pay attention to anything else, everything seemed less important.

"AJ, the show is starting!" Kaitlyn says, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging her towards the gorilla area. Thankfully, she was already in her General Manager outfit.

AJ sighed, her music starting and walking out. She talked, praying to God that she wouldn't hear Punk's music start as Daniel came out saying he was going to "apologize". Soon, Dolph and Vickie came out, then Punk, who wasn't supposed to come out for this segment.

Once Kane came out, all hell broke lose. When Kane called AJ a good kisser, she saw Punk's angry features soften, his face agreeing with him.

"She's also amazing in bed," Punk says, looking at all the fans with a big smirk on his face as Paul was telling him not to go further off-script and AJ glaring at him. If looks could kill, Punk would've been dead when he said that.

"I would say, Daniel Bryan is better than you in bed." AJ says, pointing to Daniel.

"Wow, AJ, you're the Best in the World at some things, but one is definitely not lying." Punk says, stepping closer to her.

"Really? I'm lying? Because last time I checked, you used me." AJ says, confidently stepping closer to him and getting in his face as the four others in the ring stare at the two, not knowing what to say to stop this sexual tension on PG television. Everyone in the whole entire arena and viewers at home were thinking the same thing: will they kiss? The question was answered when Dolph gently nudged Punk and their lips crashed down on the others. At first, both were shocked, but the look in each others eyes made them continue. His hands went to her waist and his tongue slid over her bottom lip as they heard the fans gasp and cheer, some booing. Their tongues soon began dueling, then AJ shoved his chest to push him off of her and she slapped him, his hand going to his bottom lip, touching it to make sure he wasn't bleeding. AJ's fingers touched her lips, still feeling his lips on hers as she looked around at the others in the ring with them as she left the ring, storming up the ramp.

When she finally made it backstage, she was bombarded with questions by Superstars, Divas, writers, crew and Stephanie, as she almost ran to her office, she had yet to hear from Triple-H and his phone that screamed when Vince McMahon was upset.

AJ reached the empty halls to her office, breathing in a sigh of relief, she thought she was safe. Safe from Paul Heyman. Safe from Stephanie McMahon. Safe from CM Punk. Safe from Triple-H. Safe from Vince McMahon. And safe from the pain the world calls heartbreak, until she heard that voice.

"April!" She heard Triple-H say angrily, behind her. She turned around to see him and his phone in his hand.

"Miss Mendez!" Vince says angrily. "What the hell were you doing out there?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon," she says quickly. "Nick, h-he shoved Punk and it just happened! We played our rolls, Mr. McMahon. I pushed him off and slapped him."

"I saw, Miss Mendez," he says with an aggravated sigh. "You're off the hook this time, but no more funny business. Are we clear?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," she says and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now find me Punk and Heyman!" Vince says and AJ turns back to go to her office, too afraid to turn on the TV. She finally got up the courage to turn it on, just as the replay of their kiss is played and the commentators talked.

_"Are they together again?"_

_"I wouldn't be surprised Punk has kept that championship longer than he was supposed to. I bet you AJ is helping him!"_

AJ instantly turned off the TV as Stephanie came in. "AJ, we need you to do a backstage segment with Punk and Paul." Stephanie says, surprisingly calm for what happened in the ring only ten minutes prior.

AJ sighs, getting up from her desk and following Stephanie to where she is supposed to do the segment. Punk and Paul show up soon after. It starts with Punk and Paul looking worried.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asks. "Last week you mad her angry, sad, and heartbroken. This week, you've pissed her off to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if she stripped you." He puts his hands on his hips. "And it was all for a woman you don't care about. You never loved her, you never even liked her."

"You don't know how I really feel about AJ." Punk says.

_I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I've tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore..._

No words are said between the two as AJ storms down the hall behind them, coming up between the two. "Ladies," she says looking between the two and turning towards Punk, one hand on her hip as she glares at him. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me!" Punk says, neither paying any attention to Paul, who is slowly growing agitated by the two. "You kissed me first!"

AJ scoffs, seriously? Did he seriously just say that? There is no script for this, they're just winging it, but this arguing, isn't "winging it". She crosses her arms, putting most of her weight on her right side. "Me? I'm not the one who shoved my tongue in your mouth!"

"Oh don't give me that, you liked it!" Punk says, stepping closer to her. "You put your hands on the back on my neck and pulled me down!"

"Oh really? Because my hands were flat on your chest, pushing you off me!" AJ says. "You don't want to admit it, but you need me. You love me and if you'll just admit it we can move on!" She nearly screamed the last part.

"I don't love you! You're crazy!" He screams back at her.

"Fine! Don't admit it! But you kissed me and accept it!" She screams back and the two start arguing over each other.

"You two children need to stop!" Paul says. "Miss Lee, I am sorry about my client's actions."

"Paul, your client has tried to destroy my career since July. I am not letting him do it anymore." AJ says, turning on her heels and walking down the halls behind them, knowing Punk is staring at her as she walked. Stephanie gave the okay on the segment and asked AJ what she was going to AJ, the general manager simply smiled deviously and said. "You'll see," she then turned to her office and went to her bags, pulling out two items of clothing and running into the bathroom and changing into it, examining how she looks in it, specifically to her stomach, which seems a bit bigger than it normally is, but not so much that many people will notice.

* * *

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

About an hour later, the match that she set earlier for Team Hell No vs. CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler is up next. They all come out and finally, AJ comes skipping out in her referee outfit, a big smile on her face as she stops skipping where Punk is, turned around in the ring to face her. She blows a kiss to him, winking at him as she steps in the ring, standing in between Daniel and Punk. The belle rings and the two go at it.

Throughout the match, AJ looked at Punk sensually. When he pinned Daniel and he kicked out, she was bent on all fours in front of him, gazing into his eyes sexually and saying. "Two," while putting up two fingers. Once she kicked Vickie out, Dolph followed her leaving Punk alone.

Daniel pinned Punk, AJ counted to three that was it. She raised Daniel and Kane's arms and slid out of the ring, they were supposed to start fighting, but instead, the cameras focused in on Punk grabbing AJ's arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What the hell was that?!" Punk asks angrily. "That was some BS, AJ, and you know that!"

"Daniel pinned you, I counted, simple as that!" AJ says.

"Dolph left me!" Punk says, then the two start arguing back and forth, again. It got to the point of where Punk nearly tried to hit AJ, but Kane keeping him back, while AJ tried to slap him and Daniel keeping her back. The two verbally argue again until, finally, the cameras are turned off and the two are dragged backstage, still arguing.

"Fuck you!" AJ yelled at Punk and stormed to her office backstage. A knock soon is heard on the door, she yells for whoever it is to come in.

"Emergency in Stephanie's office,"

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Wide Awake" - Katy Perry, but there are cover versions that sound a lot more emotional than how she sings it, personally I like the Glee version the best.**

**What will happen next?**

**What will happen to AJ and Punk? Will they ever get along?**

**What really happened between them that makes them hate each other?**

**Review and follow and favorite, really any support for this story would be amazeballs! Also, check out my new WWE/How I Met Your Mother AU featuring Braniel, AJPunk, and AJZiggler, called Be Okay.**


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**A/N: Hello people! I am an emotional wreck.**

**So, last night I saw The Fault in Our Stars with my friend and as we were crying and walking out I checked my phone and I had like six emails, one was a PM from Cmpunkfan980 that there was a tweet from the chick who did their marriage license and those are normally done three days before the wedding, so thank you Cmpunkfan980 for the PM. So, I was walking out of The Fault in Our Stars crying and happy. Three days from yesterday would be Friday the 13th, which is also a full moon, the only full moon on Friday the 13th for another 35 years. They picked that day for a reason, so I'm really happy for them.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_October 1, 2012_

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me,  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

"You two," Stephanie says, standing up from her desk and walking around to face the two, who are standing apart from each other, both of their arm's crossed. "You two, what the hell are we supposed to do with you two?" He walks from where Punk is on the right to where AJ is on the the left.

"You," Triple-H points to Punk. "Swung at her," he points to AJ. "That was on camera, if it wasn't for Kane and Daniel, AJ would have a black eye or a broken nose and you'd be sued and probably arrested!"

"That video is on TMZ, E! Online, it's trending on twitter." Stephanie says. "This isn't the kind of publicity WWE needs. You two have to fix it," she points at them with a pen as she walks around to her desk and sits down again.

"What do you mean fix it?" AJ asks.

"By doing publicity, together, photo shoots, interviews, whatever." Stephanie says. "Now, tomorrow you both are supposed to be on Live with Kelly and Michael. Your plane boards in three hours." She finishes with a smile as both Punk and AJ's eyes widen in anger.

"Stephanie, Punk is WWE Champion he has to be ready for whatever your psycho General Manager has in store for him he has Smackdown tomorrow. Why can't Miss Lee just go?" Paul asks, almost begging.

"He's taken off of Smackdown," she says. "And no, Paul, you cannot go with them."

* * *

_October 2, 2012_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Three hours later and AJ and Punk were sitting in the almost deserted airport, waiting for their flight to be called to board. Both were exhausted and angry at each other and others around them. Every few minutes someone would ask them if they were the people in the video and them the person would lecture Punk about not hitting women, making AJ laugh, then they'd tell her to get away from him, even though she would happily do it if it wasn't for her job.

Once they were allowed to board the plane, AJ and Punk, were the verge of collapsing, finding their seats next to each other and collapsing into them. After the safety instructions and the plane took off, neither of them noticed AJ's head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers and both falling asleep.

* * *

About two hours later, they are woken up by the plane landing, once they notice that they're as close as they are, they quickly separate. They quickly get their bags and get off the plane, a car coming to pick them up and take them to their hotel. When they get to the hotel, they realize Stephanie got them a room to share.

By now it's 4:00 AM and both are too tired to call her, so they go up to the room and find only one bed. They both collapse on the bed in pure exhaustion.

* * *

A few hours later, they were woken at 7:00 AM by AJ's alarm on her phone. They both groaned, AJ getting up to shut it off before hitting Punk with a pillow.

"Get up, we have to get ready." AJ says and stretches, going into the bathroom and undressing, starting the shower. She steps inside, forgetting to turn the nob to the hot water, and feels cold water pour on her. That definitely woke her up. She turned the nob towards the red color on the left, the water slowly turning hot.

She faintly heard the bathroom door open, Punk walking in to brush his teeth. "Punk!" AJ shrieked when she saw him. "What the hell?" She moved the shower curtain to the side, still covering her body, but not her head.

"I've seen it," he says, spitting out the toothpaste into the sink and wiping his mouth on a towel, then turning around to face her. He walks towards her and pulls the shower curtain away. "Yup, I've definitely seen it." He looked her up and down and turned around, walking out of the bathroom door.

AJ went back to her shower, letting the water run down her body and through her hair. After her shower, she quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, assuming once she gets to the set she's going to have to change anyway then walked out of the bathroom, brushing her still wet hair.

Punk went inside the bathroom to start his shower as AJ plugged in her blow dryer and started blow drying her hair.

Neither of them still can't believe that they're here, together, sharing a hotel-room all because they pissed Stephanie and Vince McMahon off. The video of their huge fight got on TMZ, E! Online, , it's trending on twitter, every wrestling website, and many more news websites. Most badmouthing Punk, but most wrestling websites blaming the fight on AJ and that she was not supposed to be the special guest ref in the match and "asked for it" and that Punk "did the right thing" by trying to hit her and now it's all over social media website, tumblr, because of what wrestling websites are saying about AJ "asking for it". So, it's one big mess now.

Once her hair is dried, she lies on her bed, her stomach feeling sick again. Must be because she's tired or stressed again, the doctor backstage last night said it could be because she isn't getting much sleep because she's really stressed and AJ didn't have time to take a blood test or anything. She's on birth control so she shouldn't be worried.

AJ closes her eyes as she's bent over her bags to pull out something, a sudden wave of nausea coming over her that she takes a minute to lie down, but that seems to make it worse. She quickly gets up and runs into the bathroom where Punk has just put on his jeans and is still shirtless, she goes to the toilet and lifts the lid, vomiting anything that's in her stomach. She feels Punk's hands take her hair and hold it back.

Once she's done, she flushes the toilet and sits on the floor and he kneels down next to her, feeling her forehead. "You seem fine, just like last night." he says with a sigh. "Maybe we should call Stephanie and cancel it." He stands up.

"No, no, don't," she says quickly, reaching her hands up so he can help her up. "I'm fine, really, the doctor just said it was because of stress and some of the Divas came to work sick last week." She lied, she's been feeling like this since she became GM, all the stress has just taken its toll on her body.

"Okay, okay," he says, putting his button down shirt on and a gray jacket over the blue shirt, the gray matching his pants. "Now, are you going there looking like shit or are you going to look presentable?"

AJ laughs, looking down at the tile on the bathroom floor, she pushes herself away from the sink and goes over to her bag, pulling out a black mini-skirt, white blouse, black jacket, and a black tie and walking back into the bathroom, pushing Punk out and changing quickly, no makeup since she knows that they'll do that when they get there.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

* * *

At 8:30, a car pulled up at the hotel for AJ and Punk, they were taken to the studio where they do the show and signed autographs for fans outside as they went inside. AJ was shuffled into hair and makeup quickly while Punk was in the green room, waiting for her. Once she returned, she actually looked presentable. Shockingly beautiful to Punk. Light makeup on her face, clear lip gloss on her lips, and her hair curled like it normally is.

Once Kelly and Michael introduced them, they came out and sat in two chairs next to each other.

"Welcome both of you," Kelly says, once the fans calmed down. "When Michael found out you two were coming as last minute guests he was a bit shocked."

"I was actually, it was probably midnight when I found out, after the video of you two arguing blew up all over social media." Michael says. "I must say, I've seen you two fight everyone has really seen it, but it's all been scripted. From what I understand, this specific segment wasn't scripted, is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true, that was us arguing over something stupid." AJ says. "But it started off as something stupid and evolved into our past difficulties with each other."

"Past difficulties? Like what?" Kelly asks.

AJ looks at Punk with a nervous smile, one he returns. "We had a fictional storyline that started May this year and it turned into a two week relationship." Punk says.

"Not even two weeks," AJ says. "It was like a day,"

"The whole WWE Universe saw that storyline and we all thought it was scripted." Michael says.

"The majority was," Punk says. "The second kiss we shared on the Great American Bash back in July wasn't."

"It wasn't?" Kelly asks, surprised.

"No, no, it wasn't supposed to happen, but Punk went off script a little bit during that segment and I kind of had to make it look like it made sense." AJ says.

"What was it?" Michael asks.

"Oh, um... he wasn't supposed to walk out of the ring. He was supposed to... to attack Daniel and um... I was supposed to be in the corner and he was supposed to kiss me." AJ says and looks at Punk again. She still wonders why he walked off like he did during that segment.

"How are you two now?" Kelly asks.

"Great," Punk lies. "We made up,"

"Yup, we're always going to fight over decisions I make regarding his WWE Championship, but it's nothing personal anymore." She says with a fake smile.

They are asked more questions, some they answer truthfully and some they, lied on, once they're done, they quickly make it backstage, quickly getting as far away from each other as possible as they rush to the car. They were on their way to do some radio interviews, but were stuck in traffic.

"I ended it with Amy," Punk says, looking at AJ who is looking out her tinted window.

"When?" AJ asks, still not looking at him.

"Two months ago," he says. "Before Summerslam,"

"And you didn't tell me for what reason?" She asks almost angrily.

"I don't know," he says. "I really don't know,"

"Why didn't you do what was on the script?" She asks, turning her head towards him. "You were supposed to kiss me, not the other way around."

"Truthfully?" Punk asks and she tentatively nods her head. "I was... jealous," her eyes widen as she looks at him. "I was developing feelings when you kissed me the night before, I knew I was supposed to kiss you, but I felt hurt almost." He looks down, almost embarrassed. "Then after the kiss... I don't know..."

"That's what I thought after the kiss." AJ said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know,"

Punk chuckles to himself making AJ looks at him confused. "What?" She asks.

"Do you know why I dumped Amy?" He asks, looking to her again and she shakes her head no. "Because she threatened to end our storyline bt threatening Vince."

"That's pathetic," AJ laughs.

"I know," he laughs as well. "She thought I was going to cheat on her, but by then I already had with you."

AJ suddenly stops laughing and looks down at her lap where her hands are. "I have something to tell you." she mumbles.

"What?" He asks.

"I... I..." She says. "I'm just really happy we're actually getting along for once."

"Me too,"

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

After the radio interviews, they walked around New York, their driver being called by Stephanie and being told to call TMZ to take pictures of them acting friendly around each other.

Once they made it back to the hotel, they were arguing again. Over nothing, again, they've been arguing in the car for the last half hour on their way back to the hotel, they don't even know what they're arguing about anymore. It's like they can't go a whole day without arguing at least once.

They were able to remember their careers on the line because of their arguing and were able to get into the elevator safely without anyone noticing something wrong with them. Once they were in the elevator, all hell broke loose.

"Go fucking burn in hell!" Punk yells at her.

"I'll see you there!" She yells back. The doors soon separate and they act normal again. They quickly walk to their hotel-room and unlock the door and open it, AJ slamming it behind her.

"Why are we arguing so much?!" AJ asks, stepping closer to him. "I cared about you once, once when we didn't argue!"

"Times change, April, we aren't who we were." Punk says.

"You mean who we were three months ago?" AJ asks.

"Yes, who we were a year ago." He says.

"We were inseparable a year ago, what happened to that?" AJ asks. "We bonded over video games and comic books!"

"Well, I guess we both grew up." Punk says.

"No, you just grew even more immature." She says. "A year ago, you saw me as a little sister, but you couldn't think that way anymore when I started wearing your shirts." She takes a step closer to him. "You couldn't think that when I kissed you." Another step. "You couldn't think that when you saw me in my Halloween costume a year ago." One more step and they were an inch apart. "You couldn't think that when we slept together." She puts her index finger on his chest. "And you can't grow up!"

"You want to bring up Halloween last year?" Punk asks, backing away from AJ. "Fine, let's talk about it,"

* * *

_October 31, 2011_

_"Come on, AJ, it can't be that bad!" Punk yelled through the door of the Divas locker-room where AJ was standing nervously in her costume for RAW._

_"I can't believe you haven't seen it online yet." AJ yelled back, looking in the mirror again._

_"I'm too busy," he said, leaning against the door with his arms crossed._

_"Too busy for your best chick friend?" She asked._

_"I'm too busy for Kofi, AJ, now suck it up and come out." Punk said impatiently._

_The door opened revealing AJ in an all blue outfit that made Punk's eyes widen when he saw it. It had a sleeveless top that cut off just underneath her bust, her breasts pushed close together by the material and black laces running through the blue, covering some of her breasts. Punk's eyes eventually went down her body where she had short blue shorts with two long pieces of blue fabric that nearly hit the floor in the front and then in the back, but nothing covering her legs except for the boots. Her hair was held back by a blue and silver headband that's material matched the one on the rest of her costume, a few curls hanging over her shoulders, along with two fingerless gloves running up to her elbow._

_"So... Is it okay?" She asked nervously, blushing at him staring at her body and biting her bottom lip._

_"Huh?" He asked, looking into her eyes after being pulled from his thoughts._

_"The outfit," she giggled. "I'm assuming its okay seeing as you are no longer thinking of me in a sisterly way." She looked down to his jeans, where his attraction to her was evident._

_"Dammit," he muttered._

_"I love you, Punk, but not in that way." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And you're like ten years older than me."_

_"You know, I believe one day you'll be the Best Diva in the World." Punk said as she removed her hand from his shoulder._

_AJ looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, right, because I live in a Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres world, and in their world, I am nothing compared to them." She said with a scoff as she saw the blonde at the end of the hallway in her pirate costume. "Speak of the devil," she nodded her head towards Kelly Kelly behind him._

_"Kelly Kelly isn't you," he said. "Her costume is basic, you actually look like something I would want my girlfriend to be for Halloween. Now, go out there, kick some ass, and I'll be here when you get back." He turned her around and gently tapped her ass with his hand._

_"You have a girlfriend," she said as she walked down the halls, not looking back._

_"Not for long!" He yelled back and AJ turned on her heels, looking back at him and stomping back._

_"You're dumping another girlfriend?" She asked. "God, ever since I met you, you've been jumping between girlfriends."_

_"I don't like commitment," he said._

_"Whatever, have fun dumping Beth Phoenix," she said and turned around to walk off._

_Kelly Kelly was watching the two and walked up to Punk after she was around the corner. "Hey," she said, her arms crossed as she stood next to him._

_"Hey," he said._

_"So... AJ," she said and he looked at her, she raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "I know why you've been jumping between girlfriends for a year." She turned back to where AJ had left._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah," she said. "It's because you think of AJ as more than a sister, you want her to be that way anyway. You have a boner because of her, I can't even do that. You say you're afraid of commitment, but that's an excuse because you. Want. April. Jeanette. Mendez." She looked at him again and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hurt her and I will cut off your dick,"_

* * *

_Present...  
_  
AJ and Punk both silently remembered it, Punk the only one knowing what Kelly said to him.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not angry because of my costume, right?" AJ asks with her hands on her hips.

"I'm angry about it because that was the reason we slept together!" Punk says.

"We slept together almost a year later!" AJ says. "It had nothing to do with that! You're just pissed because of what Kelly Kelly always told you!"

"How do you know that?" Punk asks.

"She told me," she says. "Did you think that she wouldn't tell me? We didn't know each other well, but it was about me and she told me."

"Well, I guess the secret is out, everyone wanted us together a year ago!" Punk says.

AJ is about to yell at him again, but she suddenly feels another wave of nausea and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and Punk can hear her puking up her dinner.

Punk walks into the bathroom just as AJ is flushing the toilet. "Come on, we have a flight to catch in the morning and you need sleep." He says, helping her up.

"You're not even going to try to convince me to go home?" She asks, taking his hand and trying to stand up.

"Nope, because I know you won't listen." He says. She stands up then pulls her hair back with one hand as she bends over the toilet, throwing up again. He takes the hair that she was holding and holds it back for her until she's finished.

"Okay," he says and picks her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed and putting her in it. "Go to sleep,"

* * *

_October 8, 2012_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore  
_  
For the past week AJ and Punk have been on and off fighting in between interviews and photo shoots and convincing everyone that everything is okay when it's not. AJ's sickness has gotten better since that Tuesday, thank God for that.

Now it's RAW and the only thing AJ has is a backstage segment with Punk, a segment that's supposed to lead into a storyline, but neither know who it is with.

AJ decided to go talk to Kaitlyn in the Divas locker-room, but was surprised to see a past Diva there as well. "Brie, what're you doing here?" AJ asks as she walked towards Kaitlyn.

"I'm just traveling with Daniel," Brie says with a shrug. "I haven't seen you in a while a lot has happened I see."

"Yeah," AJ says with a laugh.

"Hey, I heard you were sick, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Nothing, I just haven't felt well lately," AJ says, shrugging it off.

"I heard a rumor about you and John," Eve says suddenly. "Something about like a few nights after Summerslam...?"

AJ freezes, staring at Eve trying to think of something. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Just a rumor I heard," Eve says, shrugging.

"I heard the same," Kaitlyn says. "And I heard you slept with Punk."

"Well... Um... That second one is true." AJ says quietly.

"You slept with CM Punk?" Brie asks, shocked.

"Yeah... like three times," she says.

"Why did I - your best friend - find out from Cody Rhodes?" Kaitlyn asks, turning to AJ.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, I could get fired if the Board finds out." AJ says. "Please, you can't tell anyone!"

"We won't," Brie says, looking up at Eve.

"Is it still happening?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No," she says. "No, no us sleeping together is why we can't get along."

* * *

"Can we just get this over with?" Punk asks impatiently as they're in AJ's office, waiting for AJ so they can finish their segment. "Where the hell is AJ?"

"I'm right here," AJ says, walking in the room. "Sorry I'm late,"

"It's fine," Stephanie says. "Know your lines?" Both AJ and Punk nod their heads. "Good, let's start,"

The segment starts with AJ alone in the office, on her phone, when Punk walks in and she looks up and sees him, putting her phone down. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"Actually yes, you can," he says.

"I mean, don't you have a pretty big match to prepare for. Somewhere," she begins to look around the room. "That's not here,"

Punk chuckles and crosses his arms. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." He says. "You being the general manager of RAW, you given any thought about me beating up an old man on your show? I've thought about it, and I'mma break his, I'mma break his legs, I'mma break his hands, I'm gonna put him in a wheelchair, okay?" He puts his hands on his chest. "No one's going to blame me, I'm just doing my job, but I'm imagining somebody's going to put fault on somebody, like the Board of Directors. Y'know, they might be looking your way, but if what you want is for me to annihilate your boss on your show, I'm your guy." He crosses his arms over his chest again.

"Y'know, Punk, I know you're too scared to fight John Cena, but is the so called 'Best in the World' scared to fight Mr. McMahon too?" She asks, getting closer to him.

"No," he says. "No he's not, the so called 'Best in the World' was just coming in here in an obvious misguided attempt to give you a chance at saving your job. But now, anything that happens," he bends down so he's eye level with her. "It's on your pretty little head." She stands there looking threatened as he leaves the room and the cameras get a shot of the worry on her face before turning them off and beginning to clear out.

"Okay, that was obviously a threat about our past." AJ says to Stephanie. "Is my next storyline with Punk?"

"No," Stephanie says. "Tomorrow morning we will need to meet with you at the arena for a meeting." She turns on her heels and walks out of the room, confusing AJ slightly.

"Hey," Punk says, coming up to AJ. "How are you feeling?"

"Um... okay, I guess," she says.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He says and turns to leave the room, but she stops him.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." She says as the last of the crew clears out of her office.

"About what?" He asks.

"I... I need to tell you something important." She says and he looks at her confused. "After Summerslam, I was a wreck I couldn't deal with being near you. Out of stupidity and anger… I slept with John Cena."

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Behind These Hazel Eyes" - Kelly Clarkson. I promise you, I will not do a Punk/AJ/Cena love triangle.**

**What will Punk's reaction be? Will he be mad or will he not care?**

**Who will AJ be put in a storyline with?**

**Review and tell your friends and tell me what you think about AJPunk's wedding date, also read Be Okay, my WWE/HIMYM AU featuring AJPunk, AJZiggler and Braniel!**


	3. Battlefield

**A/N: Hey people! So sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter was more of a filler, but I made it longer so it's about 4,000 words. Yay for my writing skillz!**

**Officially the AJPunk wedding day, right in the middle of the AJPunk 2-year anniversary, is 6/13/14. A new AJPunk day. Congratulations to them! Also, anyone hear about this rumor AJ's pregnant? Apparently there's a rumor she's pregnant, but I guess she's not, but if she is only a few people know about it.**

**For those wondering about Be Okay, that chapter is going to be written within the next few days!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_October 8, 2012_

_It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

_We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie  
_  
"You... You what?" Punk asks, not sure what AJ just said.

"I slept with John two months ago." AJ repeats, still nervous about his reaction.

Punk can feel anger boiling inside him, wanting to destroy John forever touching his girlfriend. But she's not his girlfriend, he reminds himself. She can do whatever she wants, even if it means John Cena. "Oh," he says, trying to hide his anger so to not look suspicious. "Well, um... cool, I gotta go." He quickly turns around and goes down the halls, running a hand over his shaved head.

It's his fault. He knows the only person to blame in this situation is him. He caused her to sleep with him. All because he broke her heart back in July, that's the only reason she would ever sleep with John... right? Well, of course it's the only reason. At least he hopes.

Punk quickly walks to his locker-room, where he is quickly bombarded with questions by Paul, who is wondering about the rumors circling around. He isn't paying attention to any of them until he hears Paul say. "AJ is pregnant," which instantly freaks him out.

"What do you mean AJ is pregnant?" Punk asks.

"Some of the Divas and Superstars have seen AJ run out of rooms or leave conversations because she was getting sick." Paul says. "It can't be yours if it's true, that was three months ago, she would've been showing more by now."

Punk winces as he remembers the two other times after, Paul noticing the fear in his eyes. "No, don't tell me," Punk slowly nods his head and Paul groans.

"What about Lita?" Paul asks.

"We broke up," Punk says, making Paul's eyes widen in shock.

"You do realize that if the Board finds out you slept with AJ after she became GM, she'll get fired, but not only that, for her storyline she'll be put with you." Paul says. "And I told them to make it John. Dammit,"

"Wait, what? You told them to put AJ in a storyline with Cena?" Punk asks, instantly being filled with rage again.

"Yeah," Paul says.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Punk says, pacing back and forth. "I revealed our personal life on TV, I could've gotten her pregnant, I basically threatened her in a backstage segment!"

"But now she can't ruin your title reign." Paul says. "Why are you so invested in her anyway?"

"She slept with John," Punk says abruptly. "She told me, she slept with John because I broke her heart. That is why he's been getting special treatment because she hates me."

"She can't do that, that's an abuse of power." Paul says.

"She could be pregnant with either Superman or Batman's child right now, Paul." Punk says, pacing back and forth again. "She can play the pregnancy card and end up writing her own storyline."

"But we don't know for sure." Paul says. "Look, I'll find a way to find out if she's pregnant, until then, be nice to her. Hold her hair back if she's sick, don't be a dick, don't sleep with her. Just... play nice," he then leaves the room, leaving Punk alone.

"Fuck," Punk says as he kicks a small trash can over. She said she was on birth control, that should've prevented it, but they still should've used condoms. This is all his fault. But then there's the possibility she isn't pregnant, it could always be stress like her doctor said, or because she's tired. Nausea is a side effect of taking birth control, right? At least he thought he heard Eve talking to Kelly Kelly about that earlier this year when he was taping his wrists near them. Right now, it's time to deal with John Cena.

Punk leaves the room and goes to the men's locker-room. Going in, he sees John talking to Zack and Kofi. He goes over to him and punches him in the face, causing him to fall back from the blow.

"Woah!" All the guys say as they try to help John up. Punk spears John into the lockers after he got up. The two begin a fight, confusing many of the other Superstars who are attempting and failing at pulling the apart. Eventually, AJ was told about the fight and ran to the locker-room just as they separated the two and she stood in between them.

"What the hell is this about?" She asks.

"Nothing," Punk says, shrugging out of the Superstar's grasps and storming out of the room with AJ trailing him.

"Punk!" She says, finally catching up to him, but he ignores her. "Phil, don't ignore me!"

Punk continues walking until he reaches his empty locker-room AJ pushes the door open before it closes fully and slams it behind her. "Why the hell did you attack John? Was it because of what I told you?" She asks angrily.

"You want the truth?" He asks, turning around to face her. "Yes, it was,"

"Why? You said you didn't care." She says, putting her hands on her hips.

"That was until I found out you were pregnant." He says making her eyes widen in shock.

"Who told you that?" AJ asks.

"That doesn't matter," Punk says. "Is it true though?"

"No!" She says quickly. "I took a test this morning, I'm not pregnant. I've just been stressed."

"Oh thank God," Punk says with a sigh. "I couldn't have dealt with that."

"Yeah, me neither," she mumbles. "Look, you can't go around just beating up guys. But tonight, you and John will go head-to-head in the main event."

AJ turns on her heel to leave, but stops, and leans up and kisses his cheek, then skips out of the room as he puts his hand to his cheek, feeling where she just kissed. She really was crazy. Wait, what did she say? John Cena vs. CM Punk, again? Not. Again.

"AJ!" Punk yells down the hall, seeing AJ skipping down there.

AJ ignores him, continuing to skip down the halls and turning a corner, smirking as he continues to go after her. "AJ!" He says as he gets closer to her and is able to spin her around to face him. "Why are you making John vs. me again?"

"Because you two have issues that need to be resolved," AJ says. "And... there will be a surprise." She skips off, smirking as she goes to her office.

_You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

When she sits at her desk, the smirking still on her face, Kaitlyn comes in. "Hey," she says and pulls a chair over next to her.

"Hey," AJ says, running a hand through her hair.

"So... I heard Heyman is trying to get his chubby hands on your blood work." Kaitlyn says. "He claims you're pregnant."

"I'm not I took a test this morning." She says.

"Good, because Punk being a dad is a bad thing," She says. "He wouldn't be the best,"

AJ chuckles, he's the Best in the World, but he wouldn't be the Best Dad in the World. "Yeah," she says.

"So... I heard Punk attacked John earlier. Why?"

"John and I... We... We sorta did sleep together." AJ says and Kaitlyn's eyes widen in shock. "It was after Summerslam and I was really hurt about Punk and it just... happened, I guess."

"Holy shit," she says from the shock.

"Yeah,"

"Holy shit," she repeats. "Did it... mean anything?"

"Oh God no," AJ says with a laugh. "I think he was a bigger mistake than Punk."

Both girls laugh, then Kaitlyn stops when she gets an idea. "Why don't you mess with Punk?" She suggest, a smirk growing on her face as she turns to AJ.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks. This could be fun, messing with Punk. But what could they do? Get a false pregnancy test that says positive? That would be hilarious, but he might want to stay. Nope, not that.

"You slept with John and you made a match with Punk against him for tonight and you said you had a surprise." Kaitlyn says and tells her the rest of the plan, in which AJ agrees because it's brilliant. But first, she needs to find Heyman and make sure he hasn't found her blood work because knowing him he'll make something up and screw her over.

"Paul Heyman," AJ says, walking up to Paul about an hour before Punk's match.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lee?" He asks, turning around to face the pint sized GM as she approached him.

"I heard that you were trying to find my blood work." AJ says, her hands clasped together behind her back. "Well, I'm not pregnant, the test this morning said negative."

"Glad to hear it," he says, smirking. "Seeing as if you were pregnant, you could get fired for fraternizing with a Superstar... and not in the storyline that they want to give you."

"Paul, I know that all you're saying are just threats, if you acted on them, you and I both know what Punk will do." AJ smirks at Paul's sudden scared look as she clasps her hands in front of her and looks down at her shoes then back up at Paul. "Yeah, exactly, he'll drop you so fast you won't even have time to blink." She takes a step closer. "You try to convince him that he doesn't love me, but the truth is you're so scared that he loves me enough that he'll dump you."

"Miss Lee, you have a school girl crush on my client." Paul says, not afraid of her. "Just like many of the other Divas, don't try to act like you're different from Maria, Beth... or even Lita. You're just another pretty face to him."

"We'll see about that," she responds, smirking as she turns on her heel to walk away, but stops and turns back. "Oh and ever try to find my health records again and I will sue you."

* * *

"Fuck," AJ muttered under her breath as she laced up her Converse and feeling another wave of nausea, something she hasn't felt in a week. She must be nervous about the match. She slips on her black rubber bracelets and looks at herself in the mirror in the Diva's locker-room, inspecting the referee outfit and noticing she's lost some weight.

"Hey," Brie says, walking into the locker-room. "What're you doing in here?"

"Avoiding Paul," AJ says. "He's making my life a living hell."

"He's making everyone's life a living hell." Brie says. "He's storming the halls trying to find you and get Vince on the phone at the same time."

"Wow," she says and suddenly runs to the bathroom to vomit, Brie following and holding her hair back.

"Are you okay?" She asks after AJ finished.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," she says, rinsing out her mouth in the sink.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Brie says.

"I'm fine," AJ says, grabbing her hair brush out of her bag and brushing her hair.

"Okay," Brie says. "Everyone's going to watch that match. Only Kaitlyn and me know what's going to happen."

"Well, everyone will be in for a shock." AJ says. "Where is everyone?"

"Nowhere near the gorilla area," Brie says. "They're on the other side of the arena and Punk and John are about to walk out."

AJ takes a deep breath and drinks some water, hoping to feel better as Kaitlyn comes in and they follow her to the almost empty gorilla area and wait for her queue. Her music starts and the fans go crazy, Punk and John look rather confused, and she can hear a few Superstars yelling, "What?!", as they run to the gorilla area as she pushes past the curtains and skips out, telling the ref in the ring to go backstage.

The two men stare at her confused for a minute, she smirks at both and winks at Punk, blowing both a kiss and having them ring the bell, starting the match.

"She can't do this, can she?" Miz asks as they all watch the match.

"She can," Stephanie says as Triple-H's phone goes off. "No," she groans, she takes the phone from her husband and answers it. "Hello daddy,"

"Princess, where's Paul?" Vince asks.

"Not here at the moment," she lies.

"Well, could you turn off the cameras and get your General Manager backstage?"

"No can do, daddy, the fans love it." Stephanie hangs up the phone and turns it off, hanging it back to Triple-H as everyone continues to watch the match.

"AJ's going to screw Punk." Alicia says.

"No way, she's going to screw John!" Wade says.

"She's not going to screw either, she'll probably walk out." Daniel says.

"She can't walk out!" Nikki argues.

"She's the General Manager she can do whatever she wants." Cody says.

Kaitlyn and Brie look at each other and fist bump, both involved in AJ's plan and knowing what's going to happen by the end. By the end, she's going to walk out of the ring, leaving the two confused and ending RAW in mid-match.

"Fifty bucks says she kisses Punk!" Dolph says.

"Fifty bucks she kisses John." Nikki says.

"No, no, you two are idiots." Damien says and reconsiders this bet and where the match is going right now. "Fifty dollars says she doesn't kiss either."

"It's AJ she's going to kiss one!" Eve says and Kaitlyn hits her head.

"Hey," she warns Eve.

"She's going to end up bringing a chair out and beating the both of them with it!" Kofi says.

"Nope, nope, she's gonna pull out a table and try to jump through it and then John will try to stop her, but Punk climbs to the top of the ropes with her and she kisses him and pushes him into John through the table." Kane suggests.

"That already happened!" Everyone says in unison.

"She's going to end up letting Punk win and kissing him on the stage!" Alberto says.

Everyone considers this as a possibility, Zach, Cody, Aksana and Cameron bet on it.

"It's almost over," Kaitlyn whispers to Brie as everyone senses something big is about to happen and stop talking so they can all pay attention to the screens.

John is about to go for the five knuckle shuffle when AJ stops him by kissing him, distracting him long enough for Punk to get up and pull a lead pipe from under the ring, pulling AJ off of him and hitting him in the ribs with the lead pipe, AJ not seeing it as she was turned towards the ramp and Punk had it gone before she turned around. He picked John up for the GTS and pinned him, AJ counting 1-2-3 not too fast, but not too slow as Punk's music plays and AJ goes to leave the ring.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Both Kaitlyn and Brie say in unison.

Punk stops AJ, grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him. "Punk, no," she says sternly, but he doesn't get the message as his lips come crashing down on hers in a fiery kiss. Her hands go to the back of his neck and one of his hands running through her hair and the other circling her waist, going lower to her ass and lifting her up, making her gasp which gives him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her legs circle around his waist as their tongues duel together, fighting for dominance. He pulls away from the kiss, her legs falling from his waist and dropping down to the mat, her hands still on the back of his neck as she leaves the ring, skipping up the ramp and backstage where everyone is waiting too shocked to speak.

_We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea_

"What. The. Fuck?" Damien finally asks and everyone starts talking over each other, many people getting paid since AJ and Punk and AJ and John both kissed.

AJ pushes past them, suddenly feeling sick again, Kaitlyn and Brie following her as she rushes to her office and slams the door, running into the bathroom and vomiting again. Kaitlyn takes her hair and holds it back for her once she got inside the room.

"Come on, we need to get you to a doctor." Brie says as she gets a ponytail holder and helps put AJ's hair back into a ponytail as Punk comes in the room.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks then sees AJ looking like death on the bathroom floor.

"She is seriously sick she needs to go to the doctor." Kaitlyn says and Punk comes into the bathroom, lifting AJ into his arms and carrying her to the trainer's room where they should be able to run some tests.

"She has been throwing up for about a week, we don't know why." Punk says as Kaitlyn and Brie enter the room behind him.

"We'll run some blood tests," one of the doctors say Punk leaving the room because of some commotion outside.

"You guys can go, I'm fine." AJ says and they both leave to see what is going on. Apparently it was John pissed at AJ, but Nikki calmed him down.

* * *

_October 9, 2012_

_No blood will spill if we both get out now  
Still it's hard to put the fire out  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Feelings are shifting like the tide  
And I think too much about the future  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

"Hey, girly," Kaitlyn says, walking with AJ in the halls at Smackdown. "Gotten the test results back yet?"

"No," AJ says. "But I've been feeling a lot better." She adds.

"The plan still a go?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yup, definitely, this'll be so much fun!" AJ says and they both laugh. "Smackdown starts in thirty minutes and the main event is Dolph vs. Punk because of what happened on RAW last week. I know exactly what to do,"

"Hey, Dolph!" AJ says, running up to Dolph in catering where Punk was talking with Paul.

"Oh, hey, AJ," Dolph says. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good, for now at least," she says.

"Good, good," he says and the conversation quickly turns to awkward silence.

"Well," AJ says and puts her hand on his bicep and gives him a flirtatious smile. "Good luck tonight," she glances over at Punk, who is beginning to look jealous. She turns on her heel and skips out, hearing footsteps behind her.

"Punk, you need to stop stalking me." AJ says, stopping and turning around to face him.

"What the hell was that?" Punk asks, obviously not the best at hiding his jealousy.

"Nothing, I was just wishing Dolph luck tonight. Is that a crime?" She asks.

He gives her a sarcastic smile. "No, but every guy in the locker-room wants to be with you because apparently you're 'untouchable'. Especially Dolph,"

"Oh really?" She asks. "Maybe I'll have to consider him." She walks off, knowing she's made him mad.

"Hey, AJ," Kaitlyn says, joining her in the halls. She looks behind her to see Punk throwing objects near him.

"Hey," AJ says, once they've turned a corner they both start laughing. "The plan is working,"

"I see that," she laughs.

"Apparently all the guys in the locker-room want to screw me." AJ says. "I guess I'm untouchable and that's really why."

"That makes the plan work this much more." Kaitlyn says, separating her hands by a few inches.

"Yup!" AJ says happily. "He's so gonna kill Dolph,"

* * *

_We both know its coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

_"Let's light it up,"_

The fans go crazy as AJ skips down the ramp and stands in front of the ring, blowing a kiss to Punk as she skips to the commentary table and sits next to JBL.

"Hello Miss Lee," JBL says as she puts on a headset and sits down.

"Why are you here?" Michael asks.

"I can't sit out here and watch a match?" AJ asks. "I was invited by Booker-T to be out here."

"Of course you have," JBL says. "So, who do you think will win this match? You have been showing more favor to Punk lately."

"Oh, I don't know, it seems as though when I'm out here he wins." AJ says and smirks. "Well, unless he's pissed me off."

"You and Punk have seemed rather... close this past week." Michael says. "Is there a chance you two will get back together?"

"Oh, no," AJ says quickly. "Well, probably not,"

"Really? Well, he seems like he wants you back." Michael says.

"He can want me all he wants, but I get to choose if we get back together and we won't." AJ says.

"What about you and John?" JBL asks. "He did ask you out a few weeks ago."

"John and I are just friends, I said no." AJ says.

"What about that kiss?" Michael asks.

"Minor revenge," she says with a shrug, suddenly feeling another wave of nausea. She takes her headphones off quickly and puts a hand over her mouth as she runs around the ring, up the ramp, and backstage, distracting Punk long enough for John to throw him over his shoulder's and slam him onto the mat, pinning him.

AJ runs past gorilla where Kaitlyn is and to the nearest restroom, Kaitlyn running after her. AJ holds her hair back herself as she pukes up her dinner, Kaitlyn coming in and holding her hair back.

"This has to stop," Kaitlyn says, kneeling down beside AJ after AJ slumps back against the bathroom stall in the empty bathroom.

"I don't know what's wrong!" AJ groans. "The pregnancy test said no, I got my period. I don't know what's going on."

"You need to go to your actual doctor to get actual tests done." Kaitlyn says. "You have off tomorrow, right? Go home and go to your doctor."

"Ugh, fine,"

* * *

_October 10, 2012_

_You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
_  
"Miss Mendez, how are you?" AJ's doctor, Raven Warren, asks as she walks into the room.

"Alright, I guess," AJ says.

"What's been going on?" Doctor Warren asks.

"I've been vomiting a lot lately, some days I won't feel any nausea, some days it won't go away." AJ says. "I took a pregnancy test and I got my period yesterday."

"We'll run some tests to see what's going on." Doctor Warren says and calls a nurse in and tells her what kinds of tests to run. "We're going to have to get a sample of your blood to see what's wrong, it could be just the flu, but you have no temperature, so at this point, it could be anything."

* * *

_October 15, 2012_

_Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield  
_  
"So uneventful tonight," AJ says, running a hand through her hair. "I have no segments tonight, I'm pretty much just running the show from back here."

"Well, then, have you found out the results from your tests?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No," AJ sighs. "But I should know soon."

"Are you sure it's nothing too serious?" Kaitlyn asks, slightly worried as she bites her bottom lip.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." AJ says with a small smile. "Now, I have a show to run."

AJ stands up from her desk and walks to the door, opening it and walking into the busy hall where there is a lot of commotion. "What's going on?" Kaitlyn asks AJ.

"I have no idea," AJ says and they walk down the hall until they spot Miz. "Miz, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?" He asks.

"Hear what?" AJ asks, then feels a tapping on her shoulder and turns around. "Lita,"

_We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea_

* * *

**The song used was "Battlefield" - Lea Michele. I promise you, NO Lita/Punk/AJ, Lita is just there but not a bitch or trying to fuck up our AJPunk.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Paul do something?**

**What's wrong with AJ?**

**Review and tell your friends and read Be Okay!**


	4. Impossible

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for not updating in a while, but now I have a long chapter for you guys! **

**As I said in the AN I posted last week, AJ is rumored to be pregnant, now this could be true. If you saw the pictures of them from Tuesday on their honeymoon in Hawaii then it looks like Punk is more pregnant than AJ, but it takes twelve weeks for a woman to start showing, especially someone as small as her. Also, yesterday it was reported that no one has spoken about AJ in a while backstage and that no one knows when or if she'll return this year, which could be another sign that these rumors are true.**

**I have some theories on how she could return, I put them in my other story, Be Okay, but if you don't read Be Okay, then here they are.**

**Vickie left WWE. Vickie got AJ fired as General Manager. So, sometime after Summerslam Stephanie and Triple-H announce the new GM of RAW and Smackdown and AJ comes out. All she really does is run things in backstage segments, be very rebellious against The Authority, and avoiding the ring and the possibility of getting herself hurt. How she goes on maternity leave is she goes into "labor" on RAW in a backstage segment with a Superstar or Diva. I would love to see Paige thinking she's kidding or Nikki freaking out about it, or what would also be funny is the Wyatt's thinking she's been possessed by the devil and try to give her an exorcism. **

**The second actually involves the Wyatt's, and I read it on tumblr and this is actually my favorite. So, what happens is Bray wins a match at a PPV after Summerslam or something and a coffin is rolled out and he talks about how Sister Abigail has taken a new form and the coffin opens and AJ comes out of it and she is Sister Abigail now, and let's think about it, it makes perfect sense. When the Wyatt's debuted they attacked Superstars, two of those Superstars were Dolph Ziggler and Kane, then their first feuds were with Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and John Cena, in that order. She's crazy enough and has amazing mic skills to pull that off. Also, a while ago people thought she was Sister Abigail and I still believe she is. But here's the twist, AJ isn't Sister Abigail, it's her baby. And then you have the fact the baby's father is CM Punk, and as I mentioned earlier, they feuded with, so they could throw that in somehow. And she doesn't have to wrestle, just be their manager with the occasional visit to commentary, like a female Paul Heyman or maybe like Lana except less slutty.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_October 15, 2012_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..._

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did...  
_  
"AJ," Lita responds with a fake smile. AJ pushes past Kaitlyn, running back to her office, suddenly feeling sick and slightly dizzy now. She somehow stumbles to her office, leaning against the concrete walls to support her. She pulls out her phone and calls Stephanie.

"Steph, I don't feel well, can I go home for the week?" AJ almost pleads. "I can't be here with Lita."

"I understand, it's alright, you can go." Stephanie says and AJ hangs up, going to the parking lot and getting in her rental car, somehow safely driving to her hotel.

Punk loved her once, AJ knows that, but he doesn't anymore and that's... okay. He has a big history with Lita and they deserve each other. It's time for her to move on, get a life away from him.

AJ changes into a tank top and pajama bottoms as she lay in her bed and tries to sleep, but only wondering why Lita was there. She wasn't supposed to be. She wasn't scheduled for RAW or anything, so everyone assumes she's with Punk, right? She sighs and rolls over in the bed, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't she let him go?

Eventually, sleep claims her, as she still thinks about Punk and Lita.

* * *

"AJ, AJ, wake up!" She is woken by Kaitlyn, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Huh? What?" AJ asks, sitting up in her bed and squinting at the bright sun shining through the curtains.

"Your doctor called so I answered, not wanting to wake you up and..." Kaitlyn trails off as she kneels down on the floor next to the bed and takes her hand. "You're almost four months pregnant."

AJ suddenly feels sick to her stomach again, knowing that she isn't pregnant with golden boy John Cena's child, but with... CM Punk's. She pushes the covers away as she runs into the bathroom, emptying the contents in her stomach into the toilet. How could this have happened? They were careful...ish. They should've used a condom. How is she supposed to tell him? He'll be furious, and so will Paul. What about Lita? AJ doesn't expect him to leave her all because she's pregnant. What is she going do?

"Fuck," she mutters, as she rinses her mouth out with water and walks back into bed, throwing the covers back over her. Pregnant. April Mendez is pregnant. Not storyline, real.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kaitlyn asks, sitting on the bed next to AJ's.

"Yes," AJ says, turning her head towards Kaitlyn. "I'll tell him today,"

"Hey, Punk, can you meet me in my hotel-room?" AJ asks, it's after Smackdown and she still hasn't told Punk, not that she wants to anyway.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five." Punk says, hanging up his phone. Lita showed up last night at RAW wanting him back, but he didn't want her back, he's always wanted AJ. But then Lita told him something that changed everything.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone, and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

AJ heard a knock on her door and she nervously sat up from the bed she was sitting on, slowly walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi," she says quietly as she moved to the side to let Punk in.

"So... what's this about?" He asks, turning around to face her.

"I guess I'll just cut to the chase." She says, shutting the door and walking towards him. "I'm pregnant,"

Punk's eyes widen in shock, did he hear her right? It almost sounded like she said she was pregnant. This can't be true. "Lita's pregnant too," he says, watching tears quickly cloud her vision, her efforts to blink them away not working.

"Oh," she says and wipes the tear from her cheek. "I'm three months along, so I guess I could say it's John's." She says quickly. "Let's just forget this ever happened, okay?" She quickly turns around to the door and opens it, but he walks over to her and shuts it.

"No," he says. "Look, we made some stupid mistakes, but you aren't lying to this baby."

"Phil, I wish I could tell it that you are its father... but I don't know if I could." AJ says and opens the door again. "Go have a nice life." He leaves the room and she slams the door shut, burying her face in her hands as she cries.

"AJ! AJ wake up!" Kaitlyn says, shaking AJ's shoulders to wake her up. "You were crying in your sleep, is it another dream."

AJ sits up and nods her head yes. "It's a new one," she says. "I found out I was pregnant and told Punk and he said that Lita was also pregnant and I said I would raise it believing its father was John."

"Oh, AJ," Kaitlyn says and hugs her best friend as she cries. "It was all a dream,"

"It felt real," she cries.

"It's not," she says and pulls back. "Your doctor called, she said that your blood work is fine, the pregnancy test is negative. You just have the flu."

"Really?" She asks and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank God,"

"Come on," Kaitlyn says, standing up. "We have Smackdown to go to."

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby in about an hour." She says and goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. After her shower, she grabs her bags and leaves the hotel-room, running into somebody on her way out. "Sorry," she says. "Oh, Punk,"

"Hey," he says awkwardly. "Have you gotten your test results back?"

"Who told you?" She asks.

"Kaitlyn,"

"Oh," she says. "And yeah, I did, just the flu."

"Oh, good," he says as Lita comes up behind him and AJ quickly makes her way to the elevator, pressing the down arrow button. The doors open and she walks inside, Punk and Lita following. This would be the most awkward elevator ride ever.

Once the doors finally opened to the lobby, AJ quickly made it out, meeting Kaitlyn in the lobby who was talking to Cody. "Hey, ready?" AJ asks.

"Yeah," she says and they go into the parking lot, finding their rental car. Once they find it, Kaitlyn gets in the driver's seat after putting their bags in the back. Once AJ gets in, she breaks down in a fit of tears. Kaitlyn pulls her over to her, hugging her as best she can with an armrest in between them.

"It'll be okay," Kaitlyn says. "Did you just want to go home? Skip Smackdown,"

"No," she says, sitting back up. "I have a segment to do."

"Are you sure?" She asks and AJ nods her head. Kaitlyn is worried for her best friend, she's never seen her this upset before it almost scares her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says, wiping away her tears for what feels like the thousandth time because she's cried so much over... _him_.

"AJ, you know that you can call Steph and tell her you have the flu." Kaitlyn says.

"Kaitlyn, drive, please," she says.

Kaitlyn lets out a frustrated sigh, reluctantly turning the key in the ignition and driving them both to Smackdown, knowing damn well AJ should go home and rest instead of working, but then again, she is General Manager. No sick days for her.

* * *

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the rooftops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

"AJ, we need you for the segment!" One of the crew backstage says, seeing AJ alone in the hallways, in her GM uniform since Smackdown starts in two hours and this segment is opening the show.

AJ is rushed into the room that is called her "Guest Office" where Stephanie and the camera crew is. "Okay, you know what to do, right?" Stephanie asks.

"Of course I do," AJ says with a small eye roll, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and waiting for the cameras to start rolling. She pretends to scroll through her phone as Punk walks in. "What now?" She asks, not looking up from her phone.

"We need to have a little chat." Punk says, annoyed when she still doesn't look up.

"About what?"

"About my match tonight,"

"You know I don't run matches on Smackdown, Punk, talk to Booker-T." She says, pretending to be texting on her phone. He grabs her phone and throws it on the couch next to them. "Hey!"

"Why are you here then?" He asks angrily. "If you aren't making any matches or doing anything, why are you here?"

"I'm here because Booker-T invited me." She says. "Mostly because tonight he has to deal with you and that little walrus, he doesn't have to deal with you every week, but I do. So he asked me here to keep you two in line."

"Really? He'd ask you, the crazy little bitch, to watch me?" He asks with a scoff. "I highly doubt that,"

"Then why am I here?" She asks, no response. "You know I'm telling the truth."

"What're you going to do, AJ?" He asks. "Freak out on me? Is that how you're going to keep me in line?"

"No, I have something better planned." She says with a devious smirk.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

AJ runs a finger up his tattooed arm, cocking her head to the side. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure I could think of... something." She says flirtatiously.

"Really?" Punk asks. "Like what?"

"I think you know what I mean." She says with a smile. "See you later... champ," she then turns around and leaves camera view.

"Was that good enough?" AJ asks Stephanie after the cameras turn off and Punk comes up behind her.

"Yes, perfect," she says. "Listen, AJ, can I talk to you in my office?" AJ nods her head and follows her boss out of the room and to her office.

"So... what is it?" AJ asks after she shuts the door.

"You know we want to do a Scandal storyline with you." Stephanie says and AJ nods her head in understanding. "Well, we wanted to add some suspense to it. We want you to be coming out of your office holding a pregnancy test and asking a stage hand if they know where Punk is."

"I thought I was doing the scandal with someone else?"

"No, Paul gave us this idea last night." Stephanie says, surprising AJ. "So, we decided it was brilliant and are using it."

"Oh, awesome," she says. "I would love to do it."

"Great," Stephanie says happily. "The fans will love it! I'll have everything ready by Monday!"

* * *

_October 22, 2012_

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know.. I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know.. I know  
_  
The past week has been calm, AJ's sickness has gone away completely, she's excited about this new storyline, Punk hasn't been too bad. Everything is right, it feels right. But this is WWE you shouldn't feel this trusting ever.

"Hey," Kaitlyn says, seeing AJ sitting on a crate outside her office on her phone.

"Oh, hey," she says with a smile and hugs her best friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she says. "Heard you're pregnant," they both laugh.

"Yeah," she says.

"Are you doing to actually pee on the stick?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know," she says with a shrug.

"No, I'm not," AJ says, running a hand through her hair. Stephanie then comes up to them with a little pink box.

"Ladies," she says, handing AJ the box. "This is the pregnancy test."

AJ stares at it for a while, a feeling in her stomach telling her to take the damn test, but then she wonders to herself why she should. "When are we doing the segment?" She asks, finally looking up.

"Soon, once I find Punk," she says and runs off, trying to hunt down the WWE Champion.

"You should take it," Kaitlyn says. "Maybe your doctor mixed up your blood work or something. Didn't that happen in your dreams?" She was referring to the dream AJ had a few weeks ago about when Brie and Natalya's blood work got mixed up.

"Yeah, except it wasn't me," she says. "Should I though?"

"If you want to then you should." Kaitlyn says. "Well, I gotta go, see you later." She leaves AJ, who is staring at the pink box with two pregnancy tests inside. She hopes off the crate and goes into her office and makes her way into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she's staring at the tests and then there's a knock on the door. "AJ, are you ready?" She hears Stephanie yell through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" She yells, leaving one test on the sink counter top and taking the other with her as she waits for her queue. Once she gets it, she opens the door and steps out, staring at the test then she hears someone coming and quickly hides the test behind her back.

"Hey, Natalya, have you seen Punk?" She asks Natalya, who is supposed to be in the segment.

"Yeah, he's in catering," she says.

"Okay, thanks," she says with a small smile as Natalya walks off and she takes the test from behind her back and stares at it. Those symbols staring back at her, why are they symbols? Why can't they be words? These signs are too stressful and confusing. Two fucking blue lines, according the box, it can only mean one thing. Positive.

* * *

_And now all is gone  
There is nothing to say_

"Are you ready AJ?" Stephanie asks AJ, who is outside of catering, waiting for the cameras to start rolling. Earlier she threw away the pregnant test since she didn't need it for the rest of the segments and it was too damn scary to look at anymore.

"Yeah," she says and the cameras start, AJ walking into the catering area and stopping when she sees Punk sitting by himself in the empty catering area, his headphones on as he listens to music and uses his phone. She slowly walks over to his table and sits down across from him he looks up, obviously confused.

"Yes?" He asks, taking off his headphones and setting them on the table.

"I-I really need to talk to you." She says nervously, looking at the table.

"Why?" He asks. "Looking for another booty call?"

"Phil," she says, using his real name as she looks up at him, her eyes filling with tears, almost forgetting her line in the script. "I'm serious," she now lets a tear roll down her cheek his expressions turning worried for her.

"What? What is it?" He asks, his voice filled with worry.

"You're an idiot," she says with a painful smile as she cries. "I'm an idiot," she lets out a sob as he comes over to her and hugs her.

"No, you're not," he says. "What is it?"

AJ pulls away from him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant," he then let's go of her and quickly leaves the area, letting her put her knees to her chest and cry into them as the cameras turn off. She doesn't even notice them beginning to leave because she's still crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Stephanie asks, kneeling in front of AJ.

"Phil picked Amy over me," she cries and Stephanie hugs her as she cries. She can't even believe she's jealous of them, that she actually hates them when she used to be so supportiveshe hates the fact that she's pregnant and Amy isn't. AJ wonders how many weeks she's pregnant and why her doctor didn't tell her, it truly the hell out of her.

"It's okay," Stephanie says as she lets AJ have a good cry. She knows how AJ felt about Punk a few months ago, but everyone, including her, thought she was over him, but... she wasn't. She can't be now.

"It's not!" AJ cries, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant,"

"You are?" She asks, very surprised.

"Yeah, I took the test," she says, wiping her tears.

"AJ, you shouldn't be crying about this, having a baby changes your life for the better and the worse. But the better makes the worse seem small because looking at your baby makes everything worth it." Stephanie says and AJ instantly hugs her.

"Thank you," she whispers, letting go and standing up. "Really, thank you,"

"Tell him," she says and walks off.

AJ sighs and runs a hand through her hair, walking out of the area and to her office, where Kaitlyn is waiting for her.

"There you are," Kaitlyn says as AJ walks in the room.

"Look, I need to tell you something." AJ says.

"I'm going first," she says. "Paul called your doctor and paid her a thousand dollars to lie to you. You are pregnant,"

"Paul did what?!" AJ asks, turning around and storming out of the room with Kaitlyn behind her. She's going to kill him! "Where is he?!"

"I don't know," Kaitlyn says, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "April," she says in a hushed tone so no one can hear her. "You're pregnant, you realize that right?"

"Yeah, I do, I knew that because when Steph handed me those tests I took them and they were positive." AJ says in a hushed tone as well. "Don't tell Punk, please," she turns around and storms down the halls again in a hurry to find Paul. She goes past Stephanie's office and goes inside. "I want Paul Heyman fired!"

"We all do," Triple-H says, standing next to Stephanie. "What'd he do to you this time?"

"This doesn't compare to _anything _he's done to any of us!" AJ says, crossing her arms under her chest and tapping her foot almost impatiently. "He called my doctor and paid her off to tell me I just had the flu so I wouldn't tell Punk I was pregnant and ruin his reputation or whatever."

"He did what?!" Stephanie demands, slamming her hands on her desk, she thinks for a moment and sees a stagehand walk by. "Kyle! Come here!" She says to the blonde tall man, who comes into the office and over to Stephanie. "Find me Paul Heyman please," Kyle nods his head and leaves the room, talking into his headset to ask if people have seen him.

"What are we going to do?" Triple-H asks Stephanie.

"I have no clue," she says. "That has to be illegal or something."

"He paid her in cash though," Kaitlyn says, walking through the door.

"How did you find out?" AJ asks, turning towards her.

"I thought something was off when I saw Paul talking in a hushed tone and I heard him say your doctor's name, so I went to Brie who called your doctor imitating Paul." Kaitlyn says. "He paid her in cash and she won't testify against him or anything."

"That fucker!" AJ says out of anger, pacing back and forth.

"AJ, sit down," Stephanie says, going over to her and making her sit in a chair. "The stress isn't good for the baby. We need to get you to the trainer's room."

"Yeah," AJ says, nodding her head as Kaitlyn helps her to the trainer's room, knowing when she gets back Paul's head will be on a platter. She begins to feel dizzy just as she sits down on one of the tables.

_And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

"So, what's wrong today?" One of the doctors, Doctor Sam, asks her.

"I'm pregnant," AJ says, making his eyes widen in shock. "Yeah, I'm extremely stressed and dizzy and scared."

"Let's get you checked out then." He says, pulling out gloves and some equipment. "Can you lift your shirt for me?" AJ nods her head and lifts her shirt up slightly, exposing some of her stomach. "This is a portable heart monitor, so I'm going to try to find the baby's heartbeat." He pulls out some blue gel in a tube. "This is going to be cold." Kaitlyn takes AJ's trembling hand as he squirts the gel onto her lower abdomen and uses the rectangle shaped end of the wand, moving it around.

"I hear the heart," he announces after a few endless moments to AJ, who lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she says as he wipes the rest of the gel off her stomach.

"No problem," he says, throwing away the paper towels. "You should see your regular doctor as soon as possible for a real ultra sound." He walks away to tend to one of the Superstars.

"That was scary," AJ says, pulling her shirt down and sitting up.

"Yeah, but everything's okay now." Kaitlyn says, hugging her friend. "You're okay and so is the baby."

"Well Paul Heyman won't be," AJ says, hoping off the table and quickly going back to the office, Kaitlyn following. Once she makes it to the door, she runs into Paul, who is going into the room as well.

"Oh, wonderful, AJ's here to watch." Stephanie says. "Paul Heyman, do you have any idea what you've done? You convinced a pregnant woman she wasn't pregnant, do you understand how dangerous that is? For her and the baby. She won't know until she has it, why did you think that plan would actually work?"

"Because AJ's a smart woman, Stephanie, she would know the signs and take a test. Then she would have an abortion like the smart woman she is." Paul says, turning around to face AJ, who's face is contorted into anger. "Right sweetie?"

AJ storms up to him, Kaitlyn not even trying to keep her back, and she slaps him, hard. He stumbles back to catch himself on the desk as he turns his head back to stare at her in shock.

"I am smart, Paul, and that is exactly why I'm having my baby." She says, her eyes glistening with tears. "Don't worry, I won't blame your precious champion, until I have it, because I have a feeling that it will look exactly like your champion." She turns on her heel and storms out of the room confidently, but on the inside she's an emotional wreck not knowing why she just said that because she doesn't know if she can do this.

Kaitlyn follows her back to her office to make sure that she doesn't break down in the middle of the hallway or hurt herself or someone else. AJ remembers the other test she left on the sink and runs straight for her office, Kaitlyn barely keeping up. She bolts into the bathroom in her office and can't find the second test she left on the sink.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

"No, no, no, no!" She says as she searches for it, not being able to find it.

"AJ, what are you looking for?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I took two tests, one I had during the segment and one during I forgot in here." AJ says, on her hands and knees searching the floor in case it had fallen on the tile floor. Kaitlyn gets on the floor and helps her as well.

"It's not here!" AJ says, beginning to panic.

"AJ, calm down,"

"I can't, Kait!" AJ snaps, standing up. "I'm just going to tell Punk before he finds out from someone else." She leaves the bathroom, heading for her door when her phone starts beeping. She stops and pulls it out of her pocket and checks it.

"Fuck!" AJ says with a groan. "I have to have a final segment with Punk and John."

"Why John?" Kaitlyn asks, coming out of the bathroom.

"He seems to be our therapist." She says.

"Are you going to tell Punk still?"

"Not now," she shakes her head. "I'll tell him later,"

* * *

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_"Let's light it up,"_

AJ comes walking out, a sad look on her face as she walks to the ring, stepping up the stairs and into the ring as she tries to block out what the commentators are saying.

_"Is she pregnant?"_ Michael asks.

_"I don't know, she definitely looks it," _JBL says.

_"But is it with John Cena or CM Punk's baby?" _JR asks.

That last question made her shocked, the fans don't know she slept with John, they think this is all storyline when this is just half of it.

AJ can feel her eyes well up with tears as she looks down at the mat, holding the mic close to her mouth. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it. I am pregnant," She says to the fans cheering, making her look up and smile. "And, no, I never slept with John Cena. I don't know how long I've been pregnant, I found out today. You all must be wondering if I'm out here to quit, I know a lot of people want me to quit, but I'm not. I worked my ass off to get here and I'm not letting a mistake CM Punk made ruin my career." She is a lot more confident now as the fans continue to cheer.

The familiar static blasted through the arena as Paul and Punk walked out to many boos. "Miss Lee, you're blaming this all on my client, CM Punk, when we all know it takes two to tango." Paul says

"Really? Because I'm not the one who forgot protection," AJ says.

"AJ, let's just go backstage and talk about this." Punk says.

"Why? So I stop badmouthing you? Is that all you care about?" She asks, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Of course not," he says truthfully. "This is really personal AJ we should just go backstage and talk about this."

"This is personal? What about what you said a few weeks ago? Do you need to be reminded?" AJ asks and they all turn towards the screen where the clip from almost a month ago played. "That wasn't as personal as this? Because that was our personal private life, Punk,"

"I know that now, AJ," he says. "This is more personal than that, you're... God," he puts his hand on his forehead and sighs. "You're pregnant,"

John's music begins to play as people cheer when he walks out with a mic in hand. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you two were the best of friends." He says, standing between them. "You guys had the best friendship I had ever seen in this business, what happened?"

"John, just... stay out of this." Punk says looking to him.

"What happened was... I fell in love with a man who didn't love me back." AJ says, looking to Punk. "We were good, I was happy, but now I'm shattered. I'm broken."

"And I'm sorry I didn't want to marry you." Punk says.

"It's not about that anymore, Punk!" She says.

"Punk, why did you break her heart?" John asks.

"I didn't mean to break her heart or 'play her', it just happened." He says.

"What do you mean it just happened?" She asks. "It can't just happen that you use me and then go running back to Lita right after." The crowd gasps in shock. "Did you guys know he was still with Lita? eah, and the best part is he went back to her." She feels a tear shed and roll down her cheek. She knows she wasn't supposed to say that, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay then, Punk, man, I can't help you out anymore." John says, raising his hands in surrender as he turns around to face the crowd then back to Punk and AJ. "Seriously though, that is bad."

"AJ, this isn't even about her. This is about you, me and the baby." Punk says, bending down to her level.

"There is no you, me and the baby. There's just me and_ my_ baby." AJ says, pointing to herself as the fans cheer, some cheering from the help of John encouraging them. "I don't care what you do anymore, okay? I just care about my baby and that I am not stressed all the time."

"So you're what? Going to lie to our child about who its father is?" Punk asks. "Tell them it's father is Boy Scout John Cena?"

"No, it'll know you're its father, but you won't be in our life." AJ says, fully crying now. "If you love me," she chuckles in spite of herself. "If you ever loved me, then you won't try to be in our lives."

Punk is almost frozen, not noticing Vince's music start blasting through the arena and Eve coming out with him, both of them walking to the ring. "What are you two doing here?!" John asks. "We're having a therapy session here!"

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..._

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Eve sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same to her. "Miss Torres here has come to me and has claimed that Punk and Miss Lee have been engaging in an inappropriate relationship since she became General Manager. She has her own evidence she would like to share with all of you." Vince says. This wasn't supposed to happen. Punk and AJ look at each other, panic in each other's eyes. Vince looks to AJ. "AJ, you know that if this evidence adds up, you could be fired."

Paul takes Punk's mic quickly, thinking of something to say. "I'm sorry, but Mister McMahon, you know what Miss Torres does. She uses anything to get attention. I can assure you that my client and Miss Lee only were together when she was still a Diva and it was one time. Also, I must remind you that Miss Torres was jealous of her success. Are you sure this isn't just a stint to become popular?" Paul says and Vince considers it. AJ and Punk look at Paul very shocked.

"Paul, you are a very convincing man and I must say, you have convinced me tonight. But the Board of Directors and I will be investigating this more." Vince says and takes Eve by the arm and drags her backstage with him.

AJ lets out a sigh of relief as she mouths something to Paul. "Thank you," she mouths to him and he nods his head once.

"You two... You two are a mess." John says. "But I must admit, you two are adorable together and no one likes seeing you two fight. Fighting isn't good for the baby and after the last few weeks... AJ, you've been a wreck." He looks to her. "You do love him and it kills you." AJ nods her head as she cries, Punk seeing her in the corner of his eye and looking to her.

"I do still love you," she cries. "But... But I just can't." She hands her mic to John and runs backstage crying. Now that was supposed to happen.

She is met backstage by Brie and Daniel, who were still in the gorilla area after Daniel's match just before the segment.

"Oh my God, AJ," Daniel says as Brie hugs her.

"I should've listened to Kaitlyn." AJ cries. "She warned me about Punk and I didn't listen. God, I wish I listened."

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
impossible, impossible._

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Impossible" - Shontelle, but I prefer the James Arthur version, it shows the emotion of the song a lot more than the original.**

**Does someone have the other pregnancy test? If so, who does?**

**Why is Eve trying to get AJ fired?**

**Will Vince and the Board of Directors fire AJ?**

**Will AJ ever tell Punk she's pregnant?**

**Review and tell me your theories on how you think AJ could come back!**


	5. Love The Way You Lie

**A/N: AJ Lee is back and Divas Champion again! WOO! But she's teaming with Paige... (unpopular opinion time) BOO! I don't hide my dislike for Paige, I don't hide my dislikes for anything like it or not, but this just boo! I don't care if Paige needs help, send her back to NXT, well she wasn't ready to come up anyway. AJ is finally back and should be alone for once, to prove she _is _the best by herself. She has been with someone since 2012 and hasn't really been on her own, whether it's a "romance" or "bodyguard", when I heard her music for the first time in almost three months I knew that she would be finally coming out to her _own _music by_ herself _and I was really looking forward to more entrances like that, but now she has Paige. I really don't like it.  
**

**Now, the rumors of Punk returning have increased due to WWE adding him to WrestleMania Rewind this week and them not confiscating CM Punk signs anymore. I hope he is coming back especially due to the AJ/Paige crap. Instead of Paige screwing AJ to begin the feud like that, have her "betray" her by trying to come onto Punk. Just subtle flirting in backstage segments, during matches, that stuff which won't really throw AJ off that much (but will throw me off and make for some _really good _rants). Then increase it by AJ and Punk having a fight in a backstage segment and AJ storming off leaving Punk and Paige and they almost kiss which another Diva sees and tells AJ, who then beats Paige's ass, starting the feud and AJ/Punk/Paige. It'd be interesting to see how that situation would play out, but obviously AJ would win Punk, but maybe not the title, they might have a one or the other thing. **

**I just know, that right now, either Paige is a horrible actress or she is planning something and it's not good that they're teaming together for the future of AJ's second title reign because we all know what happens in these situations. Paige will screw her at one point. Whether it's personally or it's physically, it will happen. I can see this as some big plot to get AJ to tell Paige all her secrets and personal life and be like "new Kaitlyn" and then reveal it all after she screws her. **

**I don't know if this is my hatred for Paige or just me having an off feeling about this, it hit me really _really _hard when AJ lost to her and I will never _ever _like Paige because of it so this could be an off feeling because I don't want AJ to lose her title again for a few months and this little "pairing" could result in her losing her title by Summerslam. Oh and who will AJ face at Battleground? Can someone explain to me who she's supposed to face because there is no Diva to face. Is there going to be no AJ? Because I do not approve of that, first PPV since she's been back she needs and deserves to be in it.  
**

**I am also very sorry for not updating in a while, I've had terrible writer's block and it sucks! But now this is a long chapter!**

**Anyway, enjoy this really long chapter!**

* * *

_October 22, 2012_

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But it's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"What're you going to do?" Brie asks AJ, who is sitting on a chair in the Diva's locker-room while all the other Divas - besides Eve - are around her.

"I don't know," she says, she stopped crying after her segment, now she just feels... numb. She never realized how much she did care and love Punk until he went back to Lita. "God, I don't know," she runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

"Are you keeping it?" Alicia asks.

AJ nods her head in response, looking at the floor. "Yeah," she says almost in a whisper as she looks up again. "I think I want this." She rests a hand on her stomach that seems like it's been growing every second since she found out she was pregnant.

"You think or do you know?" Tamina asks, herself being a mother she understands how hard it is.

"I know," she says, looking over to her. "For the first time in my life, I know."

"When are you going to tell him?" Brie asks.

"I don't know," she says. "I might not tell him or at least not until it's born, but that could be stupid."

"He needs to know," Naomi says.

"Maybe he does or maybe... John needs to know." AJ says quietly. "I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon for an ultrasound, I should find out how many weeks I am then. I think I need as much support I can get right now."

"Who has to be at Smackdown tomorrow?" Brie asks and sees Tamina, Naomi, Cameron and Natalya raise their hands. "Okay, then Alicia, Aksana, Kaitlyn and I are going to go with you."

"What about Daniel?" AJ asks.

"He won't mind, he loves you and would want to be there too if he didn't have to be on Smackdown." She says with a smile.

"Thank you," AJ says. "Really, you guys mean the world to me."

* * *

_October 23, 2012_

__I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind at his back  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful__

"April Mendez?" A nurse says, standing in a doorway as AJ, Brie, Kaitlyn, Alicia and Aksana stand up. "Are they all with you?"

"They're... my family," AJ says, looking at them.

"AJ," they hear from behind them and they all turn around.

"Daniel!" AJ says, hugging him.

"Is he the father?" The nurse asks.

"Oh, God no, he's like my brother." AJ says. "Her boyfriend," she motions to Brie.

"Okay, well if you'll all follow me." She says and they follow her to a room. "So since you're just here for an ultrasound today you won't have to change into a gown. April, just lay on this table and the technician will be in in a moment." AJ nods her head and climbs onto the table to wait.

"This is so weird," she says.

"At least you're not getting this thing stuck up your vagina." Alicia says, holding up a weird contraption she found in one of the cupboards.

"Alicia, put that down," AJ says.

"What do they use it for though?" Aksana asks. "I mean, I've never seen it before."

"I'm not a doctor, I don't know," Alicia says putting it back.

"I wonder how far along I am." AJ says.

"Does it matter?" Daniel asks.

"Kind of," she says. "I slept with Punk and John around the same time."

"Wait, the John rumor is true?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, Brie didn't tell you?" AJ asks.

"No," he says and looks at Brie.

"I must've forgot," she says.

_I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

"So when was the first time you slept with Punk?" Kaitlyn asks

"The night I proposed to him," she says.

"Second time?"

"I think it was before Summerslam,"

"Last?"

"Uh... Night of Champions,"

"When did you sleep with John?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?" AJ asks.

"Come on, just answer," she says.

"After Summerslam,"

"Okay, so you have to be either a little bit over four months, a little over three months, or a little over one month for it to be Punk's, but since you slept with John in the same month as Punk you could be screwed." Brie says.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" AJ asks.

"Easy, I'm the smart twin," she says and holds her phone up. "And I have a calendar."

There is a knock on the door and a female technician comes in, wheeling in a small monitor in front of her. "Hi, wow a full house." She says as she places the monitor next to AJ. "I'm Michelle, I'm going to do your ultrasound today. Is the father here?"

"No," AJ says with a small smile.

"Okay, well let's get started." She says. "Can you lift your shirt up please?" AJ lifts her shirt up to reveal her stomach. "This is going to be cold." She squirts some blue gel on AJ's stomach then turns off some of the lights and turns on the monitor, she then begins to move the wand around AJ's stomach. "And... that's your baby,"

"I don't see it," AJ says as she begins to cry. "Am I horrible mother because I can't see my baby?"

"No, no, AJ, you see that little peanut shaped thing?" Brie asks, pointing to the screen. "That's your baby,"

"What?" She asks. "But it's so small and I'm so fat!"

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"You eat like everything in site." Alicia says and gets a nudge in the ribs by Aksana.

"It'll grow and become even bigger within the next few weeks." Michelle says. "It looks like you're about thirteen weeks, when did you find out about your pregnancy?"

"Uh... last night," she says.

"You didn't notice any missed periods, weird cravings, mood swings?" She asks.

"I thought it was just stress," she says. "Thirteen weeks? That would be... August?"

"Yes," She says. "Would you like the ultrasound picture to take home?"

AJ puts her hand over her mouth as she continued to stare at the screen, ignoring everything around her as she cries. She made a living thing.

"Yes, she wants one," Brie says.

Michelle prints it off and hands it to AJ, who stares at it as she leaves the room. Aksana hands Brie paper towels to help wipe off AJ's stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brie asks.

"I made a thing," she says and they laugh. "Oh my God, there is something growing inside of me."

Brie nods her head and AJ pulls her in for a hug. "Thank you," she said in her ear before they pulled away.

"Of course,"

* * *

_October 29, 2012_

__You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments__

Tonight is another Monday Night RAW, AJ has had the best week of her life. Realizing that she didn't make any mistakes being with Punk, at any of the times, because even though she thought it was stupid of her after, she realizes that it wasn't because it gave her a baby. Probably the best thing to happen in her life right now. It's helped her get over heartbreak and crying and grow up after just a few minutes of seeing her baby. But then there's that possibility it's John's...

As for Punk, this past week has been very... odd. Paul has been acting guilty about something, always jumping to defend AJ, even in the meeting where Punk was being asked about his relationship with AJ, saying she is a great General Manager who they're lucky to have and would never do anything to jeopardize her job.

After Smackdown last week, AJ was aloud to go home for a couple of days before coming back for the house shows on the weekend then RAW. Now with the baby, she still wants to do everything she can until she can't. She still worries what happened to her other pregnancy test, she has a feeling that she isn't going to wonder that for much longer.

AJ now sits in her office at her desk, biting her nails and thinking of what to do about telling Punk... and John. She doesn't know how she's supposed to do this, but it's going to be nearly impossible to tell Punk without him instantly thinking it's John's and brushing it off, thinking even if she says it's his that she's lying. It's probably best to tell John first.

She pushes her chair away from her desk and stands up, playing with her hands nervously as she leaves the room, heading towards the mens locker-room. She knocks on the door and John opens it and steps out.

"Hey," she says quietly, looking at the ground.

"Hey," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

"Can we talk... somewhere more private?" She asks nervously, looking up finally.

"Yeah," he says and they walk back to her office, AJ shutting the door behind them.

"What's this about?"

"I'm pregnant," she says, seeing his eyes widen in shock, he shakes his head, obviously taken aback by what she's told him.

"W-What?" He asks. "We only did it once,"

"It only takes one time, John," she says, almost in tears. "But... you aren't the only person I slept with in August." She looks down again, almost in shame.

"Punk," he says with a sigh. "You slept with Punk too."

AJ looks up, now in tears, nodding her head. "I'm so sorry," she says with a sob as he pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest.

"It's okay," he says, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. How many times with Punk in August?"

AJ soon pulls away from him, turning around and wiping away her tears then turning around, crossing her arms under her chest. "I tried to convince myself it was once in August, but it wasn't." She says truthfully, finally admitting it to herself that she made that mistake more than once. "It was only supposed to be one mistake, but it wasn't. It happened two more times, one during my third RAW as GM and one before your match at Summer Slam and I slept with you the same week."

John runs his hand over his mouth and to his chin, obviously stressed. "Okay, okay, we'll... figure this out." He says. "How far along are you?"

"About thirteen weeks, which would be the week of Summerslam." AJ says.

"Tell Punk before he finds out from someone else, okay?" John says and AJ nods her head as he hugs her again and leaves the room.

And there's the numbness again, feeling numb like she can't cry again. What's the point? She's cried over the same guy for over three months, why even let him make her do that again? She soon recalls the two other times she tried to forget.

* * *

_August 13, 2012_

_When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_"Punk's looking for you," Aksana told her after passing AJ in the halls during RAW._

_"Of course," AJ said with a sigh and eye roll, walking to her office where she assumes Punk is, and she was right. "Yes, Punk?"_

_"There you are!" He said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "I've been looking everywhere for you since I got here."_

_"What do you want?" She asked, running a hand through her hair, already stressed by some of the things that happened that day._

_"What the hell was with that match?" Punk asked, obviously angry about the tag team match she made._

_"Oh my God," she said with a groan, putting her hands on her hips. "No, we're not talking about this." She pushed past him to her desk._

_"Why not? You weren't supposed to put me in a match tonight. That's not in the script." Punk said, turning around to face her._

_"Well, I guess you didn't hear, about ten minutes before the show I got a call from Vince McMahon saying that I should pick the main event." She said._

_"AJ, is this some revenge because of what we did? Because I didn't reciprocate your feelings?" Punk asked, putting his hands on the end of her desk and bending forward so their faces were nearly an inch apart._

_AJ chuckled at his comment, really? That's the first thing he goes for? "No, why do you always think that? Did you really think I gave a shit about those times when we slept together?" She asked. "That's ridiculous,"_

_"I doubt that," he said. "I've heard what's been going on since Money in the Bank. Eve and Beth talking about how you break down in a fit of tears in your office, crying every time you pass me in the halls, I've even heard you tell Kaitlyn how much you miss me."_

_AJ scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest and leaning back in her chair. "Really? Where have you heard this?"_

_"From everyone, it's big talk in the locker-room." He said. "So, prove to me that what you say is true. Prove to me that it meant nothing."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked._

_Punk walked over to her and spun her chair around so she was facing him, he then began to throw things off her desk then went back to AJ and lifted her up by her hips and onto the desk, pushing the chair away with his foot. "Have sex with me one more time and prove to me it means nothing." He said, putting each of his hands on either side of her, his arms blocking her from getting out._

_AJ was lying to herself, saying it did mean nothing, but this made her realize the reason she was always sad was because of Punk and that this could just make things worse... or this could make this better. So, she picked the latter. She put her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her in a fiery kiss._

_As their tongues dueled for dominance, Punk gently pushed her back down on the desk, her hair hanging over the end as he bent over on top of her. His hands were beginning to unbuckle his belt on his jeans and then unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down until they were at his ankles. His hands then moved up her legs and to her breasts, massaging them and earning a small moan from AJ that he swallowed in the kiss. _

_Both became impatient with the very little skin contact, so Punk broke the kiss and brought AJ up with him, her then sitting on the desk and him standing up straight. She helped him remove her suit jacket and blouse, revealing her black bra that was underneath, he pushed her blouse off before he pushed her back down on the table and began to unbutton her suit pants, unzipping them and pulling them down her tan legs, revealing her black thong underneath. Once he saw it, he groaned and then took it off. If he wasn't hard already, he definitely was after he saw that._

_Punk pushed his boxers down and bent over AJ again, he kissed her lips, then moved to kiss her jaw and then kissed down the side of her neck, leaving small bites once he got to the top of her breasts. She arched her back so he could unclasp her bra and take it off, throwing it somewhere across the room as he kissed down her chest to her stomach then he knelt on the ground, spreading her legs apart. He put his hands on her hips, pushing her forward as she sat up to see what he was doing. Soon, she felt his tongue thrust into her and she threw her head back in ecstasy and put her hands on her desk to support herself up._

_"Punk," she nearly screamed, not caring if anyone heard her, which was very unlikely since everyone was watching the show on the monitors far away from her office. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing his tongue deeper inside of her. He added his finger, playing with her clit. "Punk!" She screamed as she came into his mouth. Punk stood up and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth making her taste herself on his tongue._

_Once she broke the kiss, she laid back down on the desk, waiting for Punk to enter her, which he did not too long after. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he waited for her to adjust to him. She started nodding her head, signaling him to move. He began a slow pace, moving inside her, but she wanted more._

_"Phil, faster," she moaned, he began to pick up the pace and eventually, she started meeting his thrusts. _

_"Come for me, April," he said in her ear._

_"Faster," she moaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt the desk below her shake slightly. He took hold of her right leg that was hanging over the end of the desk and put it over his shoulder - thankful for her flexibility - the action helping him go deeper into her. "God, Punk," he knew both of them were close, so he began to rub her clit and he thrusted faster and deeper into her until her cum covered his member. Soon, he came too, then he pulled out of her, supporting himself up by his arms next to her head as to not collapse on her._

_"Did it mean anything?" Punk asked her, looking deep into her brown orbs._

_AJ could feel her eyes welling up, afraid that what they just did meant something to her and it scared her. He was with Lita, her idol. She couldn't do this, but how could she not? Why can't she be happy with him? Was it because he loved someone else? Did he love her? Was he lying to himself as well? Why are there so many questions? All these she wondered on as she looked into his green eyes, knowing she was melting. _

_"Of course it meant something," she says, pushing him off of her and sitting up, getting off the desk to pick up her discarded clothes. "But it can't, you're with Amy."  
_

_"You and I both know that Amy and I have been done for a long time." He says, pulling his boxers and pants up._

_"You and Amy or you and Lita?" She asked, turning around to face him as she pulled her underwear up._

_"Both,"  
_

_AJ scoffed, pulling her pants up she said. "Doubt that,"_

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"I mean, seems like you and Lita are pretty in love. At least that's what we're all led to believe by Paul." She said. "Does Paul even like me? Or does he like Lita more?"_

_"AJ," he sighed._

_"Don't," she said. "Image is everything, Lita's the best, you're the best. I get it,"_

_"AJ, I do care about you." He said, stepping closer to her as she pulled on her blouse.  
_

_"But... you can't be with me because dumping Lita or people finding out you cheated on her will destroy your career." She said, buttoning the shirt.  
_

_"I don't care about that," he said, taking her arm and stopping her. "I care about you,"  
_

_"But you can't say love, can you?" She shook out of his grip and picked her jacket up._

_"You know what? Forget about this, forget about us." He said._

_"I will," she said bitterly, wincing slightly as she heard the door slam shut._

* * *

_It wasn't until the end of the show when AJ and Punk saw each other again, passing each other in the halls after his match, her on her way back to her office and him going the opposite direction to the locker-room.  
_

_"Good job, Punk," she said, not looking at him as she passed him._

_"Yeah," he said, then stopped walking, turning around and grabbing her arm, pulling her back. "Hey, wait,"  
_

_AJ looked forward, not dare to turn around, she sighed. "What now?"_

_"Can we please talk?" He asked as she turned around._

_"Why?" She asked. "Mad about a match again?"_

_"No, it's about us," he said, his voice becoming quiet so the people around them don't hear them.  
_

_"What do you mean? We have nothing to talk about?" She asked with a small smile._

_"Oh yeah, 'cause you think you can just forget what's happened." He said._

_"I could get fired, Punk," she said quietly._

_"Right, sleeping with a Superstar isn't supposed to happen, is it? 'Cause it has never happened before." He said with an eye roll._

_She rolled her eyes and groaned, grabbing his hand and storming off with him trailing behind her, to her office. She opened the door and they walked in, she shut the door behind them before turning to face him. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping towards him._

_"My problem?" He asked. "My problem is you,"_

_"Ditto," she said to herself. "Stop pulling me aside in areas where there are people within ear shot."_

_"Sorry, but I never see you," he said._

_"Why do you even need to see me?" She asked. "We're not together,"_

_"I just want to talk," he said honestly._

_"About what?"_

_"Look, I understand why you don't want to be with me, I probably care more about my image than anything right n__ow. So, let's just be friends." He said._

_"Friends?" She asked. "Punk, we can't be friends after what we've done. You and me both know friends don't do that to each other."_

_"Okay, you're right, maybe I'll just marry Lita if you want this to be over." He said walking towards the door._

_"Have fun," she said bitterly as he left the room._

* * *

_August 19, 2012_

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Running Summerslam wasn't an easy thing, especially when you had Paul Heyman and CM Punk on your back the whole week, complaining about something. First it was the locker-room not being "up to his standards", then it was that the title match was "unfair", then the most recent complaint was that she's "screwing him" again with everything happening since they got to the arena. Sometimes AJ wishes she could push him out of her life forever, that she could just walk away or build a time machine and go back to make sure she never slept with him in the first place or that she did, but that they could've gone back to normal. That's the thing though, when you go from best friend's to enemies in a few hours over one thing, it destroys it to the point that there isn't a point in trying to get that friendship back. That normality that was when they were just two best friend's eating pizza and playing video games. They eventually had to grow up and face the reality that they were both adults that had feelings they've hidden for years just to come to the surface like that, without a warning. It scared both when they showed up at the same time and it scares them both now that they're fighting adults with feelings.  
_

_AJ heard the two were looking for her for the fourth time that day, what now? What could they possibly complain about? It's too cold in the arena? Too hot? The bathroom's aren't up to their "standards"? But then Zack stopped her and told her it was just Punk looking for her. That was odd since the last time he'd spoken to her alone was last Monday, he'd been trying to avoid her for the whole week, only talking to her if it was through Paul - besides when they had to film their backstage segment the day before. Which - to her - seemed very childish, but that's what he was, a child. One that she took care of.  
_

_So, as she waited for him to burst through the door with some rant, she decided to sit on her desk and wait, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap as she waited. She wasn't in her GM uniform yet - since she didn't have to skip out there for at least another forty-five minutes - just in her normal shorts and top, so her legs were shown as he burst through the door, expecting her in a pantsuit, surprised that she was in shorts._

_"I was expecting you," she said with a fake smile as she hops off the desk and steps closer to him.  
_

_"I always knew Zack Ryder had a big mouth." Punk said, closing the door behind him.  
_

_"Come on, I would've found out eventually." AJ said. "What is this about anyway?"  
_

_"You know, just wanted to let you know Lita is here." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping closer to her with a smirk on his face._

_"Okay," she said with a shrug._

_"Not even a little bit jealous?"_

_"No, why would I be?"_

_"Just because you loved me, that's all." He said, picking up something on her desk. "You kept this?" He looked down at the picture in his hands.  
_

_"Yeah," she said, taking it from him and putting it back on her desk. It was a picture of them on NXT two years ago, Kaitlyn took it for them, it was of him giving her a piggyback ride through the hallways after NXT. That's when they had first really hit it off and their new friendship began. He didn't know she still had it. "That was when we first became friends."  
_

_"But after everything... you still kept it?" He asked, looking up at her._

_"Of course," she said with a small smile. "How could I not? It was when I knew there was more to you than just a no filter asshole."  
_

_He let out a small chuckle, picking up another picture on her desk. This one was from the Smackdown Christmas episode from last year, he saw her coming back from the mistletoe match and picked her up into his arms in a bridal carry, her giggling as Brie snapped the picture for them without them realizing it, but later her telling AJ about it. "I don't remember anyone taking a picture of this." He said, turning the picture around to face her._

_"Brie took it," she said, taking the picture from him and smiling down at it.  
_

_"All of the pictures we took when we were friends, you kept them?" He asked._

_"Well, yeah, they were some of our best memories together." She said._

_"But everything we did, everything I did, how can you forgive me?" He asked. "How can you keep these memories when they remind you of what I've done?"_

_"I keep them because they don't remind me of what you've done, they remind me of what we were happy." She said. "I wish everyday we had this back, but we can't have this back. You better go, your match is starting soon." She was reminded when she looked down and saw his ring gear on. She turned around and wiped at her eyes, tears threatening to fall.  
_

_"No, AJ, I wish I could take what I've done back, I've ruined us. I'm sorry," he said._

_"No, no, it's both our fault's. We both slept together, we both messed us up." She said. "I just wish our last time wasn't like it was."_

_"It doesn't have to be," he said quietly._

_"What?" She asked, slightly confused.  
_

_"Right here, right now, no angry yelling or fighting." He said.  
_

_"No, no, Lita is here... It's not right." She said._

_"She's not here, I lied to make you jealous." He said and in an instant, his lips crashed down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, her lips opening to let his tongue in. His hands traveled to the front of her shorts and unbuttoned and unzipped them, making her let out a small moan into his mouth then pulling away from him.  
_

_"Wait, your match," she said trying to catch her breath, resting her hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes._

_"Can wait," he said beginning to kiss down her neck and pushing her shorts down her legs, her stepping out of them and pushing them to the side with her foot. He lifted her up and onto the side of her desk where there was a free space so he didn't have to push anything off. He went to the door and locked it before quickly going back to her and going on his knees, using only his teeth, he pulled down her panties until they fell to the floor. AJ shivered at the coldness on her womanhood, but it was quickly replaced by something warm and wet. She let out a gasp when she felt him bite her clit.  
_

_"God, Phil," she moaned, putting her legs around his shoulders and her hands tangled in his hair. "Don't... stop," she threw her head back and put her hands on the desk behind her to support her up as she came and he lapped up all her sweetness. He made her feel things she never felt before and every time their love making sessions ended she felt another piece of her die inside. _

__Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded__

_"You taste so sweet," he said, standing up before kissing her fiercely on the lips, lifting her up so she'd wrap her legs around his waist and he spun them around and slammed her against the cold metal door, a soft thud the only thing heard in the room, besides their heavy breathing._

_"You have no idea how much I want you." He said, his lips hovering an inch away from hers as he pulled her shirt over her head and quickly reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, watching it slide down her arms before falling to their feet. His lips trailed down her neck to her chest, peppering her chest with kisses before taking her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud as she moaned and pushed his head down further onto her while his fingers came up to her other and began to pinch it. He began to switch back and forth between her nipples before kissing her lips again, her hands traveled down to his spandex gear with his help, pushing them down to his ankles. _

_AJ looked past him to the clock hanging on the wall across from them, ten minutes until the match, they'd have to be quick. She felt him enter her in a sharp thrust and then she let out a small gasp, putting her hands on his shoulders and clinging to him. "Phil," she moaned as he began rocking his hips against hers. "God, Phil, faster," she began to lift herself up and drop herself back down as he thrusted his hips up, they then began a rhythm.  
_

_Now AJ wishes she never wished that they had a better "last time", maybe then she wouldn't be pregnant or that she would know the father was John, even though that night at Summerslam wasn't their last night. Why did she even say that? Why did she even talk to him at all? Maybe if she hadn't she wouldn't be in this damn mess._

* * *

_Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm 'ma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire_

"Earth to AJ," Kaitlyn says, snapping her fingers in front of AJ's face. "Vince is here again, more stuff on the rumor about you and Punk that Eve started. You need to be scared."

"What? Why?" AJ asks quickly.

"He knows you're pregnant and that you're thirteen weeks and if he finds out it's the child of either CM Punk or John Cena, you're screwed." She says.

"Oh my God," she says, pacing back and forth. "In my script it says to pretend I'm nineteen to not make the problem arise again."

"You're still doing that," a voice says entering the room, Stephanie. "Look, I don't know what the hell your relationship with John Cena or CM Punk is, but on screen, you're going to pretend you're nineteen until we see fit to change it."

"But I don't look nineteen, I look twelve," she says.

"You can either gain a few pounds or wear a fake baby bump until you really start showing." She says. "I really don't care about your personal life, but my father does. He doesn't like when Punk or you go off script and the possibility of you going off script for Punk or John even."

"I would never do that," she says. "I love my job more than either of them, I wouldn't jeopardize it for either of them, even if one of them is the father."

"Well, he can't take the risk, I will try to protect you for as long as I can, but as this storyline and this behind-the-scenes investigation progresses, I don't know how much truth we can twist." She says and lets out a sigh. "But, for this storyline, you will have a job here." She then turns on her heel and leaves the room.

AJ runs her hands through her hair, pacing back and forth again as she tries to think. "What do I do?" She asks.

"Nothing, you can't do anything. Did you have sex in your office?" Kaitlyn asks.

AJ stops and looks at her, nervously biting her lip. "You did, didn't you?" She asks and AJ nodded her head. "Well, you're basically screwed now because they can get the security tapes."

"Dammit!" She says, throwing her head back and groaning and hearing the door open again. "Hey, Daniel,"

"Hey, you have to open RAW in like ten minutes." Daniel says, coming in the room and shutting the door.

"Oh shit, I forgot," she says, thankful she changed into her normal General Manager outfit earlier.

"Have you told them?" He asks.

"I told John, but Punk I haven't." She says sadly.

"When are you going to?" He asks.

"I don't know," she sighs. "I'm too scared of telling him. He's with Lita again and she's here, who knows what could happen."

"You should soon, I heard someone's been trying to hunt you down all night. I don't know who though." He says.

"That's weird," she says.

"Yeah, I heard it from Kofi who also didn't know who was looking for you. I guess it was important." He says. "Anyway, you better run or you'll be late."

"Dammit!" She says as she leaves the room and runs down the halls to the gorilla area, grabbing a mic just as her music starts and she skips out to the ring.

"So," she says cheerily with a big smile, ignoring everything that happened backstage and trying to get into character. "Despite everything going on between a certain champion and I, I still have a show to run. I want to give you guys an amazing main event. So, how about - since these two haven't gotten along since their tag team match a few weeks ago - Mister Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler vs. WWE Champion, CM Punk!" The fans cheer and she smiles, until she hears Punk's music, and her smile turns to a frown as she turns towards the stage.

"Miss Lee, do you plan on officiating that match as well?" Paul asks as he and Punk walk down the ramp. "If you were planning on officiating the match, maybe you should reconsider seeing as you are pregnant."

"Paul, I actually wasn't, but wouldn't you _love _if I did. Maybe stage me to get hurt so I'm no longer pregnant with your Champion's child." She says, turning around as they walk up the stairs onto the mat and through the ropes, into the ring.

"Miss Lee, I would never wish that on anyone, it would be your own fault if you got hurt because it would be your actions." He says.

"I'm pretty sure I could get enough evidence to sue you." She says sweetly with a smile, then it turns to a frown and she says bitterly. "What do you want?"

"We came out here to talk to you about this match." Paul says.

"What now? What more can you complain about?" AJ asks, slowly growing impatient with Paul. "The fact that it's against Dolph Ziggler? That Vickie Guerrero will be with him? Do you want a stipulation?"

"Actually, this is about Vickie," he says. "Since she was the reason their tag team match against Team Hell No ended like it did - oh wait, no, you kicked Vickie out, maybe we should blame you."

"Just leave her alone, Paul," Punk suddenly snaps. "She's done nothing,"

AJ looks to Punk then back to Paul. "Would you like me to ban Vickie?" She asks.

"As a matter of fact I would _love _for you to ban her from ringside." He says with a smirk.

"Alright," she says and rolls her eyes. "Vickie Guerrero_ and _Paul Heyman will _both _be banned from ringside tonight." She drops her mic and blows a kiss to them before skipping out of the ring as Paul screams at her and her music plays until she is backstage. When she made it backstage, she soon felt nauseous again and quickly ran to the nearest trashcan. As she threw up her dinner, she felt a pair of hands gather her hair back.

"Are you sick again?" She heard a voice ask behind her, Punk.

After she finished and sat on the floor, too weak to stand, she responded. "Yeah, I guess I am," she says, taking his hand as he helped her up from the ground. "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I promised one of the Divas from NXT who's here tonight I would talk to her first." He says and she nods her head in understanding. "What's her name?"

"I don't really pay much attention to NXT, Punk." She says as she turns around and walks to the Diva's locker-room.

"Hey, you did great," Kaitlyn says and hugs her.

"Thanks," she says and sits down.

"You look like hell, what happened?" Alicia asks.

"Thanks for that," she says then sighs. "I got sick when I got backstage, Punk held my hair back, again."

"Does he know?" Natalya asks.

"No, not yet," she says. "I've been trying to tell him, but one of the girls from NXT needs to talk to him."

"Which one?" Aksana asks.

"I'm not sure," she says. "Why?"

"There have been a few around here tonight, all of them have been begging Punk and John for attention." Aksana says.

"Oh, that's probably what happened,"

"Maybe, none of them have been able to talk to them until now." Brie says. "Maybe it was that black haired one, what's her name? Punk met her last week when he went to NXT just to see her, I guess they called her the female CM Punk or whatever."

AJ can feel jealousy rising in here at the mention of that. It must've been the hormones because she normally wouldn't feel jealous about him, but this just set her off. "Some people could argue I am the female CM Punk." AJ says, intending for it to be quiet, but it was actually loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you jealous?" Alicia asks.

"What? No," she says with a laugh.

"She's jealous," Kaitlyn says.

"Shut up," AJ says with another laugh. "Anyway, have you heard of someone looking for me?"

"Yeah, I don't remember who though." Brie says.

"Well, maybe I should go find out." She says and stands up, leaving the room. The first person she sees is Wade. "Wade, hey, have you heard of someone looking for me today?"

"Yeah, I heard it from... Cody I think." Wade says. "I think it was someone from NXT."

"Oh, thanks," she says and he walks away. Weird. She began to walk down the halls, stopping when she saw Punk outside the locker-room, looking down at something. "Hey, Punk,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, still looking down at what was in his hands.

"Tell you what?" She asks beginning to grow nervous.

"That you're pregnant," he says, finally looking up at her and handing her a plastic bag with her missing pregnancy test in it.

AJ looks down at it for a few moments. She knew this was going to come back to bite her in the ass. She knew someone had it. How could this have happened? She should've told him before someone else did. She should've told him before RAW started. She's so stupid. "How did you get this?"

"That Diva I needed to talk to, she gave it to me." He says.

"What's her name? Besides 'female CM Punk'?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Paige,"

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie._

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Love The Way You Lie" - Eminem feat. Rihanna. There might have been confusion from the last chapter when AJ "told" Punk she was pregnant, but it was storyline AJ. Also, April is thirteen weeks and AJ is nineteen weeks pregnant.  
**

**Will Lita find out?**

**Will AJ get fired?**

**Why did Paige do it?**

**Review please!**


	6. Shake It Out

**A/N: I updated early for once! Yay! **

**I think my ranting from the last chapter did something because an hour after I posted the chapter WWE announced Paige vs. AJ at Battleground when everyone thought that wasn't happening because that's not what it looked like it would be on RAW. Because we all know the McMahons read fanfiction.**

**I got highlights since I wrote the last chapter, they're red and I like them. Oh God since there is nothing to rant about I'm bored. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_October 29, 2012_

_Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play  
And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around  
All of his questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

AJ sits in the corner of the ring in a fit of tears. Why did she do this? How could she have let this happen? She's so stupid. She can see everything around her but, she just doesn't register everything around her. All she can see is Punk standing across from her and she knows he's not there because he's on the ground, unconscious. She feels arms wrap around her as she cries, then she says something she can't make out then everything goes black.

Maybe we should start at the beginning...

* * *

_Earlier that night..._

_"Phil," AJ said in tears as she looked back down at the pregnancy test._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked again. "I had a right to know!"_

_"I was about to tell you! That's why we needed to talk. I'm so sorry," she said._

_"You told me you took a test and it was negative, did you lie to me?" He asked, people beginning to stare, so he took her arm and led them into a closet._

_"No, well sorta," she said. "I didn't take a test because I thought I got my period, but it was just spotting."_

_"So you lied to me?" Punk asked, placing his hands on his hips and pacing in the small closet._

_"I didn't want to believe I was pregnant, Phil." AJ said, now angry at him for everything. For all his lies and his heartbreaking news, "I didn't mean for you to find out like that! I'm sorry,"_

_"Sorry won't fix this, April," he said._

_"Won't fix what? Our baby?" She asked, greatly offended by his choice of words._

_"Yes, sorry won't fix your baby." He said._

_"Well, it might not be yours anyway!" She yelled at him, now fuming with anger._

_"What?" He asked almost sadly._

_"Remember? I slept with John the same week I slept with you. Or did you forget about us ever having sex?"_

_"How far along are you?"_

_"Thirteen weeks, which would be the week of Summerslam,"_

_"How could you have been so stupid?" He asked her._

_"Me? Being the one that's stupid?" She asked with a scoff and an eye roll. "At least John wore a condom."_

_"You slept with two men in the same week." He said, stepping closer to her, almost like a challenge._

_"You didn't even think about protection, any of the times." She said, taking a step closer herself._

_"Well, you didn't even think about consequences sleeping with two of your top Superstars in the same month." Punk said with a smirk. "Protection or not, this is all on you and you'll get fired."_

_"Fine, I'll take the blame for you being a fucking moron, but at least that child support money will be good." She said with a smirk as well. "Here's your headline: WWE Champion Gets Former Boss Pregnant, And Refuses to Pay Child Support. How is that for image?"_

_"We don't even know if it's mine yet or did you sleep with someone else besides John?" He asked, bending down so their faces were about an inch apart. She slapped him hard for his last comment._

_"I may have slept with you and John at the same time, but never imply I'm a whore." She said angrily._

_"You said it, sweetheart, not me."_

_"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, but I was about to tell you."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"About a week,"_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_Punk scoffed, "And you couldn't have told me earlier?"_

_"I wasn't at Smackdown and I didn't want to do it over the phone." She said, she then got sick of the fight and began to take off her tie._

_"What are you doing?" He asked her, slightly confused._

_AJ ignored the question and took off her jacket and threw it on the floor, she then began to unbutton her shirt until her bra and bare stomach was exposed. She grabbed his hand and put it on her growing stomach. "That's our baby," she said quietly._

_"I don't feel anything, AJ," he said, looking into her eyes._

_"He can't move yet, Punk," she said with a small laugh. "But can't you feel the bump?"_

_"He?" He asked, looking up into her eyes._

_"I don't know yet, I just don't like calling him 'it'." She said. "I have an appointment tomorrow to make sure everything is okay, did you... want to come?"_

_"I don't know," he said with a sigh, taking his hand off her stomach. "Lita..."_

_"Oh, yeah," she said, buttoning her shirt. "Whatever, it's fine,"_

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked._

_"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "But, I was scared. I was able to tell John because I knew we wouldn't start fighting. I can't deal with stress anymore, Phil. Stress and fighting isn't good for the baby."_

_"You told John before me?" He asked. "Figures, it's probably his anyway,"_

_"Hey, we don't know that," she said._

_"Oh yeah, 'cause you slept with both of us in the same week!" He said, quickly being filled with anger and jealousy._

_"I hope that my child doesn't share your DNA." She said angrily at his words and pulled something out of her back pocket and throwing it at him before storming out of the room after putting her jacket and tie back on._

_Punk looked down at what she threw at him and picked it up, unfolding it and recognizing it as an ultrasound picture. There is a small thing in the middle of it that he assumes is the baby. He knew where she was going, she was going to find and destroy Paige._

* * *

_And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_"Where is that bitch?" AJ asked angrily, storming into the Diva's locker-room, searching high and low for Paige._

_"Me?" Eve asked._

_"I'll deal with you later," she said, pointing at Eve. "I'm talking about Paige. The black haired girl, 'female CM Punk'."_

_"Why?" Brie asked._

_"That bitch stole my pregnancy test and told Punk!" AJ said angrily, storming into the bathroom and looking under all the stalls. "I can have her fired!"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down," Kaitlyn said. "This isn't good for the baby."_

_"You don't think I know that?!" She yelled. "God, that bitch!" She stormed out of the Diva's locker-room, slamming the door behind her as she stormed down the halls, leaving destruction in her wake. She screamed and threw papers and objects she saw as she tried to find her._

_"Where is Paige?!" She asked John as he came near her._

_"Paige, that girl from NXT? Isn't she like, nineteen?" John asked._

_"I don't give a fuck how old she is, is she old enough for me to kick her fucking ass?!" She yelled, looking around for her before screaming again._

_"What did she do to you?" He asked._

_"She told Punk," she said. "She told Punk I was pregnant before I could tell him."_

_"I saw her talking to Lita a second ago, outside catering." He said._

_"No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled, running down the hall and around the corner where she saw Paige still talking to Lita. "You fucking bitch!" She ran up to Paige and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away, hearing footsteps behind them._

_"AJ, what the hell are you doing?" Lita asked._

_"Sorry, this is personal and has nothing to do with you." AJ said, fuming with anger._

_"Actually... Ow! It... does," Paige said and AJ pulled harder until she found the nearest closet and dragged her inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" AJ asked angrily._

_"I think that it's a bitchy move to not tell the father of your baby that you're pregnant." Paige said._

_"You don't even know the half of it, Paige! I was about to tell him when you did it yourself." AJ said. "You had no right to tell Punk or Lita for that matter. This is _my_ problem and has nothing to do with you."_

_"Punk is my friend-" She was cut off by AJ._

_"Friend? You talked to Punk once a week ago! That doesn't make you his friend!" She said. "You know who has been his real friend for two fucking years? Me. We talked nonstop since my days on NXT, we were the best of friends, and that was destroyed by a mistake. I know what you want, you want to fuck your way to the top, well that's not what a true friend is."_

_"Oh, like you? You were with Punk then you got to the top." Paige said._

_"No, I had always intended our relationship to be friends, nothing more, whether it affected my career or not. You just want to be the best and sleeping your way there doesn't give you talent." AJ said. "Why did you actually tell him?"_

_"I had always meant to tell him," she said with a smirk, crossing her arms under her chest. "Since I found it. But do you know why I was in your office?" AJ crossed her arms and glared at the girl in front of her, shaking her head slightly. "I came to ask for a match against a Diva. Natalya, Kaitlyn, Eve... you even. But I found the pregnancy test just sitting there and saw an opportunity." She began to chuckle. "And if you don't want Lita - your idol - to find out about your little 'affair' with her boyfriend and this proof it happened, I suggest you do as I say."_

_"You can't threaten me, Paige," AJ said, taking a step closer, accepting Paige's challenge. "You know why? Because I'm your boss. I am bigger than you. I am more important than you. Threatening your boss could lead to suspension... or even being fired."_

_(shake him off)  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
(shake him off)  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
(shake him off)  
It's a fine romance but its left me so undone  
(shake him off)  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah!_

_"AJ, you won't be in power forever. Eventually, you will be fired and then I can come back." She said._

_"Tell Lita or mess in my personal life again and I will make sure you never work in this business again." AJ turned around and swung open the door, surprised when she saw Lita standing there._

_"What was that about?" Lita asked._

_"N-Nothing," AJ stuttered as she looked back to Paige then stormed off. She still had a show to run no matter how much she didn't want to right now._

_"AJ, Vince is addressing the AJ Scandal." Kane told her as she walked past the monitors._

_"Dammit!" She said and ran towards the gorilla area for the second time that night. She was handed a mic and when her music started she came walking out._

_"Miss Lee, I haven't had the chance to formally congratulate you on the pregnancy, so congratulations." He said and she nodded her head._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"I understand you went to a doctor last Tuesday and you are nineteen weeks, right?" Vince asked to make sure his information was right and her chance to tell him that she's thirteen._

_"Well, probably twenty by now, but yes." She said._

_"And the father is CM Punk?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"This happened before I gave you this General Manager position, correct?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Did it continue after?"_

_"No,"_

_"Well, from what Eve Torres has told me, it did." He said and motioned to the monitors where there was a time stamp in the bottom right hand corner that said "8/6/12". It was of her in a bathrobe walking to Punk's room, but it doesn't show Punk, it just ends with her going in the room and the door shutting._

_After the clip, AJ turned back around to face Vince, acting like she knew nothing about that. "Well, if you must all know, that night Kaitlyn was dumped by her jerk boyfriend and called me to console her." She said._

_Eve's music blared through the speakers as she walked out with the Diva's Championship slung over her shoulder. "That's crap and you know it. Explain this," she said and they turned back towards the screen where it was from a different angle of Punk coming out of his hotel-room about ten minutes after AJ came to his room and putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door before shutting it._

_Punk's music blared through the speakers next, but instead of Punk, it was Paul who came out to the ring. "I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, but it seems Miss Torres has fooled you. My client, WWE Champion CM Punk, likes his privacy as most of you also do. Many people put 'do not disturb' signs on their door's to make sure they are not bothered." He said._

_"You can explain your way around anything, Paul, but you can't explain this." Eve said and they all turned back to the screen where a clip of AJ and Punk from 2011 plays. She remembered what happened when they were hanging around near an elevator after the Smackdown Christmas episode. There was no time stamp on this, but it looked like it was taken from a camera phone. They were making jokes about her kissing Daniel and having to be in a storyline with him when he had suddenly kissed her, it had shocked both, but it took them a few minutes to pull apart before they went back to being normal like it hadn't happened. That was their first kiss._

_"Explain that, AJ," Eve said and started snickering at her._

_"I can," she said, turning around and glaring daggers at Eve as Paul stood next to her, shocked that she had an excuse. "You want to know when that was? A year ago. When we were best friends, like John had mentioned last week. He was joking about me liking Daniel Bryan at the time and that just happened. It was after the Christmas themed Smackdown in November 2011." She said. "And you know how it was? Look at Punk's shirt it isn't the one I wore in June. The outfit I am in is the same as the one I wore during the Mistletoe match and I can assure you, I burned that thing the next day. We both look different from the way we look now. So, your evidence is crap."_

_"This isn't over, AJ, I will prove that you slept with Punk while you are General Manager." Eve said and stormed away._

_AJ put her hand to her head then down to her stomach then whispered something to Paul. "Miss Lee is pregnant and she isn't feeling too well right now, can we go?" He asked._

_"Yes, yes, of course," Vince said and Paul helped AJ backstage._

_"She is dizzy and nauseous, she said she was about to collapse in the ring." Paul said to the medics near the gorilla who then take AJ and take her to get her checked out._

_"AJ, AJ, can you hear me?" Doctor Sampson asked her._

_"Yes," she groaned, opening her eyes. "Why do they call it morning sickness when you get it all day?" She asked as she threw up in the bucket they gave her._

_Kaitlyn ran in after hearing about her being taken there to get checked out. "Is she okay?" She asked, holding AJ's hair back._

_"It should just be because of the pregnancy, but she should go to the hotel and rest." He said._

_"No," AJ said after lying back down. "No, I have a show to run I'm not letting this ruin that."_

_"AJ-" Kaitlyn was cut off by her._

_"This is my body, my baby, my job, let me do this." AJ said, sitting up and walking out of the room and back to her office, but on her way she was stopped by Punk. "Dude, I'm sick don't scare me like that!" AJ said, clutching her chest after being surprised by him._

_"Did you tell Lita?" Punk asked, ignoring her question._

_"Dammit, Paige!" She said. "Did you let Paige get the pregnancy test back?"_

_"She took it from my locker-room." He said._

_"Fuck," she said and slid down the wall until her bottom hit the floor. "I'm dead,"_

_"Yeah, we both are," he said hearing yelling and footsteps coming from down the hall. Lita stormed towards AJ with a mob of Divas yelling to try and catch up to her and stop her, Eve the only one helping Lita. Punk helped AJ up and put her behind him._

_"Amy-" He was cut off by Lita._

_"Shut up and let me kick your petite whore's ass!" Lita yelled and attempted to push past Punk and grab AJ, but was constantly stopped by Punk._

_"Calm down, can't you be an adult for once and talk?" Punk yelled at her. "April's pregnant, do you not understand that? You hurt her and you could go to jail or be sued, by me."_

_"You don't even know if it's yours!" Lita yelled._

_"I don't give a shit if it's mine or not, AJ is still my friend and I will protect her no matter what!" He yelled back._

_"Here," Lita said, taking off the ring on her ring finger and shoving it in his chest. "Have your stupid fucking ring back!" She turned around and stormed off, the Divas soon disbanding as well._

_"Did you mean that?" AJ asked as she took his arm and made him face her._

_"Yeah, we've been best friends for years, I will always protect you." He said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was a small chaste kiss before she pulled away and skipped down the hall to her office._

_When she got there, she saw an outfit sitting in her office chair with a note on it that said. "You've done this before while pregnant, can you do it again? - A." Is this some Pretty Little Liars shit? AJ asked herself as she looked around the room. Who put this here? Alicia? Aksana? Or did it stand for anonymous? Who put this here then? Stephanie? Triple-H? Vince? Paige?_

_She took the outfit and went into the bathroom, changing into it and looking at her small bump shown in the mirror, proving that she is pregnant. This would be incredibly risky, but as long as she's cautious and pays attention to everything, hopefully she would be okay. Not just her, the baby also._

_AJ went out of the bathroom and over to her phone that was on her desk and checked the time. Dolph and Punk should be going to the ring by now. So, AJ put a jacket on and left her office, going to the gorilla area and telling them to play her music. She took off her jacket and skipped out, one hand on her baby bump as she skipped around the ring then into it._

_Punk and Dolph both looked shocked at her, the fans also shocked at the small bump showing by the cropped referee top. Punk walked over to her._

_"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her._

_"Someone put the outfit in my office, I did this while pregnant before, Punk." She said._

_"But you didn't know then," he said._

_"Let me do my job, I'll be fine," she said and he stepped back and she signaled for them to ring the bell. Dolph and Punk locked up and she stayed back to avoid getting hurt. Dolph kneed him in the gut and then punched him in his face and Punk went back into the corner. Dolph went up to him and pushed his face back, pushing him into the corner, causing AJ to have to break it up._

_"Hey," she said putting her hand on Dolph's arm. "Out of the corner,"_

_Dolph pulled him out of the corner and slammed him down on the ground, he sat Punk up and pushed his knee into his back. He then put him in a headlock, but Punk stood up and broke out of it. Punk punched Dolph a few times until he fell back in the corner and he grabbed his hand and pushed him into the opposite corner and ran towards him, hitting him in the face with his arm then jumping down, pulling him by the back of his neck with him and slamming him face first into the mat._

_Punk went to cover him and AJ quickly got to her hands and knees and counted until Dolph kicked out at two. Punk obviously looked frustrated as he took Dolph by his head and began to lift him up, growing angry as he was eye level with AJ's growing stomach that she was rubbing lovingly, smirking at him._

_Throughout the match, AJ had been pissing Punk off everyone chance she could. By rubbing her stomach, not paying any attention to the match, everything a ref shouldn't be doing. By now, Punk had him in the Anaconda Vice, Dolph was trying desperately to crawl to the ropes._

_"Punk, break it," AJ said once Dolph reached the ropes, taping on Punk's wrist to signal him to stop. But he didn't, he kept the hold. "Punk! Let go," he refused, he wouldn't let go. "I'll have to call this match in disqualification!" He finally let go and rolled away from Dolph, standing up and turning to AJ._

_"Why are you even here?" He asked her angrily._

_"Doing my job, making sure you're not breaking the rules!" She said, the two started arguing before the lights went out. AJ felt Punk step in front of her before hearing a chair hit and him falling to the mat then she felt a chair hit to her back and she collapsed, she could tell whoever was attacking them was aiming for her baby so she stayed on her stomach as she heard repeated chair shots, but not to her._

_Backstage, Triple-H and Stephanie were running to get referees and doctors out to the ring for AJ and to get the light turned back on, but when they finally got the lights to turn back on, whoever was attacking them was gone. AJ slowly opened her eyes and saw Punk laying down next to her, red marks on his back and chest from the chair shot, obviously unconscious, while Dolph wasn't touched. He slowly got up and saw AJ in a crying mess and slowly walked towards her, kneeling down next to her and hugging her._

* * *

_Present..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, ohh  
_  
AJ started to feel that she was bleeding and not from her back, but from in between her legs. She leaned back from Dolph's embrace and said. "I'm bleeding," then everything goes black for her as doctors and other Superstars and Divas run to the ring to help. Dolph lifts AJ up in his arms and carefully, but quickly, takes AJ out of the ring and onto the gurney they dragged out.

"She said she was bleeding before she became unconscious." Dolph says as he helps wheel the gurney backstage with the Divas following behind them, along with John. AJ opened her eyes and looked at Dolph for a second, he looked down at her and saw her hand and he held it as they got to the ambulance they had called and went inside with her.

"I'm the dad of that kid, I should be going!" John says.

"I'm her friend and didn't use her for sex!" Dolph yells at him as he helped Kaitlyn into the ambulance and they shut the doors.

Kaitlyn takes AJ's other hand in hers and gave Dolph a look of concern. "Did you have to reveal that to everyone?"

"That John Cena used her? Yeah," he says. "AJ cared about him, for a week at least."

"Come on, AJ, please be okay." Kaitlyn whispers in AJ's ear as the medics attempted to stop the bleeding now.

They arrived at the nearest hospital not long after, getting AJ out and rushing her inside as Dolph and Kaitlyn were forced to stay back outside the ER. Dolph held Kaitlyn as she cried into his chest.

One thing on every Superstar, Diva, even their bosses' minds. Whoever did this, will pay.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah!_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Shake It Out" - Florence and the Machine. Sorry if I caused any tears to shed during this chapter.**

**What will happen to AJ and the baby?**

**Who attacked them?**

**Who was A?**

**Will Paige get punished?**

**Review!**


	7. Break Free

_October 29, 2012_

_If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore_

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

"Where is she?" Punk asks, rushing inside the hospital to find Dolph and Kaitlyn sitting in the waiting room, both standing up when he came in.

"They took her back for testing, they were able to stop the bleeding in the ambulance, but they don't know about the baby." Dolph says.

Punk runs a hand over his shaven head. "Where's John?"

"He isn't here yet," Kaitlyn says. "Dolph kind of told him off."

"What?" Punk asks, turning to Dolph, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um... John wouldn't shut up about banging AJ back in August. He only bragged about it to people who didn't talk to her much, I was one of them until a few weeks ago." Dolph says. "I always thought he was kidding until AJ told me."

"He's such a dick," Kaitlyn says.

"That's how she got pregnant, Kaitlyn." Dolph says and she punches him in the arm and he laughs.

"Not funny," she snaps at him as Stephanie and Triple-H run through the doors.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Stephanie asks.

"We don't know," Dolph says. "They took her back for testing about ten minutes ago."

"Is John coming?" Punk asks.

"I thought he was rushing here." Triple-H says. "Kaitlyn, Dolph, you guys are in your ring gear. Go back to the arena and get your stuff and get changed, I'll call you if anything happens." He tosses the keys to Dolph's rental car to him. "I drove your rental car here."

Kaitlyn and Dolph share a glance at each other before Dolph takes her hand and drags her out of the hospital to his rental car, Kaitlyn getting in the passenger's seat. He could tell that she was about to cry, so he took her hand in his and she looked at him before he started the car and drove them back to the arena.

"April Mendez family?" A doctor calls and Punk instantly goes up to her.

"I'm the baby's father," he says.

"We've stopped the bleeding thankfully we're still waiting to get an ultrasound. April did pass out from hers and the baby's blood loss, but we gave her blood and she should be waking up soon. We did run some tests to check on the baby and a possible reason why she almost or did miscarry since there were no wounds to her stomach area." She says. "Would you like to come back and see her?"

Punk turns around to Stephanie and Triple-H. "Call Kaitlyn and tell her, if John shows up just tell him they're running tests." He says and follows the doctor to AJ's room, where she is still asleep.

"When will she be awake?" He asks.

"Soon, we're getting the machine for an ultrasound so that shouldn't take long." She says and leaves the room.

Punk stood there for a few moments, just watching her, before he walked over to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, but I was just jealous. I hated it when you spent time with John. I hate the fact that I love you so much. I want this baby and I want it to be mine. But I know what's best for everyone is to continue to be just friends."

After he said that, AJ's eyes opened. "Punk, where am I?" She asks, acting like she didn't hear what he said, but she heard all of it. She woke up before he came in the room, but when he did she closed her eyes again and decided to pretend she was still asleep.

"You're in the hospital, don't you remember? Someone attacked us," he says.

"Oh," she says and suddenly her back starts to hurt. "Ow," she groans. "Wait, the baby," tears start to come to her eyes as she puts a hand on her stomach.

"We don't know yet, they're running tests and they're trying to get an ultrasound." He says, putting his hand over hers on her stomach.

As if on queue, a doctor wheels in the ultrasound machine. "Hi, I'm Doctor Fields and I'll be checking the baby tonight since there isn't a technician here this late." She says and takes a bottle of the blue gel and squirts it on AJ's stomach after AJ lifted her hospital gown up far enough. Doctor Fields starts moving the wand around her stomach, attempting to find the baby, which she eventually does and they see the little red spot on the screen starts to move up and down and hear the heartbeat.

"It looks like he or she is just fine." She says with a smile as AJ lets out a sigh of relief and begins to cry again.

"Thank God," she sighs as she looks to Punk, who looks equally relieved. "He's okay," after Doctor Fields wiped off the gel on AJ's stomach, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Punk's neck and hugged him.

"There was nothing done to the baby so this doesn't turn into a high risk pregnancy, but with your job I think you need to be a little more careful." She says and leaves the room.

"I heard what you said," she says after letting go of Punk. "About how you love me that you're sorry. And I agree with you. This baby deserves a father in his life and if you happen to be that, then you should be there, but I can't be with you."

"I understand that," he says. "Hey... Look, I don't know if I should tell you this, but have you heard how the rumor of you and John started?"

"No," she says, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Well... Dolph was telling me how John bragged about you to the Superstars, one of them told someone else and the rumor started." Punk says.

AJ chuckles, of course he'd do that. "God he's such an ass," she says, looking up at Punk. "Never thought I'd be saying that to CM Punk and it wasn't about him."

"Funny," he says with a sarcastic smile.

AJ placed a hand on her growing stomach and looked down at it. "Can we do this?"

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

"I think we can," he says, resting his hand on top of hers. "This is a messy situation, but it's _our_ messy situation."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." AJ says with a smile as she looks up to Punk. "Well, maybe without sleeping with John. You know, maybe I should've slept with Nick instead."

"Hey," he says, scowling at her.

"I'm kidding," she says laughing.

John walks through the door with flowers, AJ instantly glares at him when he enters. "Hey, sorry I was late. They said they were running tests." He says, placing the flowers on the end table next to AJ.

"That was twenty minutes ago." She spats angrily. She really wasn't happy with him at this point, especially hearing about him bragging about their sex life. Him running his mouth could get her fired.

Doctor Fields walks back in the room. "Oh, didn't know you had more visitors." She says. "I'm Doctor Fields," she extends her hand and John shakes her hand. "So... Which one of you is the father?"

"I am," John and Punk say in unison then glare at each other.

"Neither," AJ says, obviously frustrated with the both of them.

"Okay, well, I have your test results back and the almost miscarriage was not due to the attack." She says. "How much caffeine do you have on a daily basis?"

"Probably a few coffees, an occasional Red Bull," She says.

"That's what caused it you can't have any caffeine for the rest of the pregnancy." She says.

"I nearly killed my baby?" AJ asks, tears welling up in her eyes as she brings her knees to her chest.

"Hey, it's okay," Punk says, kissing her forehead as she cries into his chest.

"You didn't kill the baby." John says, going up to AJ on the left side of AJ, hugging her.

"Can you two go?" AJ asks, pulling away from both men. "Please?" They both leave, just leaving AJ and Doctor Fields.

"Can you tell me the date my baby was conceived?" AJ asks.

"Yes,"

* * *

_October 30, 2012_

_You were better deeper_  
_I was under your spell  
Like a deadly, fever, yeah babe  
On the highway to hell_

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

AJ arrives at Smackdown, scheduled to open it as Booker-T's special guest so she could talk about her pregnancy. After being released from the hospital that morning, AJ carpooled with Dolph and Kaitlyn. Doctor Fields had told her the date the baby was conceived and now AJ knows who the father is. She isn't happy or angry about it, she doesn't know how to feel about it. She hasn't told anyone, not even Kaitlyn.

"Eve has more evidence." Kaitlyn says, sitting down on the couch in AJ's private locker-room.

"Dear God, can this woman stop?" AJ asks, sitting next to Kaitlyn.

"Nope, she likes power," she says. "If you put her in a match with me I can totally get revenge for you."

"I'll think about it," she says. "I don't feel like dealing with her tonight."

"Her evidence is going to be bullshit. If you could come up with ways to tall your way out of the evidence last night, you can do this." Kaitlyn says. "I think your bigger problem is figuring out the father."

"Yeah... I actually know," AJ says, turning towards Kaitlyn, who's eyes have widened in shock.

"What? How?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she says with a smirk. "The other will be happy it's not his, seeing as he's an asshole."

"That helps me figure it out," she says sarcastically.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Nick?" AJ asks. "You two have been... close."

"Remember when we had that storyline on NXT?" Kaitlyn asks with a small sigh.

"Yeah...?"

"I slept with him,"

"What?!"

"I slept with him during the storyline." Kaitlyn says. "It's been awkward since, but I don't know... I guess we're fine now."

"When did you sleep with Cody Rhodes?" AJ asks. "Because I could've sworn I saw you two making out."

"After that kiss competition on NXT during Goldust and Aksana's wedding." She says, standing up. "Okay, I have to get ready for Smackdown and you do too."

"Ugh... I don't want to," she groans. "I feel like crap, this pregnancy is killing me!"

"Come on," Kaitlyn says, grabbing both of AJ's hands and pulling her to her feet. "We both have jobs to do."

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

_(No more, baby, oooh)  
Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up, everytime  
Oh baby_

AJ groans again as Kaitlyn leaves the room and she walks over her to her bags and pulls out black shorts, white blouse, red blazer, and black tie. She walks into the bathroom and changes, putting her hair up into a ponytail in case she got sick before or after her segment. Putting on light makeup, she looks at the clock and sees that the filming for Main Event is almost done and she should head to the gorilla area.

"Hey, AJ," she hears a voice behind her as she walks to the gorilla area, making her turn around.

"Hey, Booker," she says and he hugs her.

"I heard that you and the baby are okay and I must say I am happy to hear that." Booker says. "What I'm not happy to hear about is John. Ever since the divorce he's been a jerk to half the Divas and I'm upset that you were included in that."

"Oh, well thank you, I didn't even know about it until last night." AJ says. "I guess Dolph told Punk who told me and I was very furious with him."

"You need to warn Nikki Bella, Brie has been talking to John for Nikki who wants to ask him out." He says. "I don't trust him, especially if he could be the father of your baby. Speaking of which, have you found out yet?"

"I have and you will all find out soon enough." AJ says. "I'm more worried about who attacked me, why, and does this keep my job safe?"

"AJ, don't worry about your job, I was talking to Triple-H earlier and he said because of the attack your job is safe and it'll all be storyline." He says then leans down so he's almost eye level with her. "But act surprised when he tells you, I wasn't supposed to tell you. You need to focus on you and the baby."

"Oh my God, thank you!" She says and hugs him again before skipping off to the gorilla area, where she sees Punk and Paul also waiting.

"AJ, how are you?" Paul asks.

"Good," she says with a small smile. "I haven't been able to thank you for covering up Punk and me. I think I would've been fired by now if you hadn't helped."

"My pleasure, it's the least I could do." He says. "Do I need to do any more covering up?"

"No, Triple-H told Booker that my job is safe." She says. "Did you have anything to do with it."

"Actually, yes, I do," he says. "I told Vince firing a pregnant girl for something she might not have even done and almost miscarry do to one or more of their Superstars, it wouldn't look good."

"Thank you," she says and hears her music. "That's my queue," she walks through the curtains with a mic, skipping to the ring.

"I know you are all wondering what happened after Dolph Zigger carried me backstage last night." AJ says, looking around. "Well, I did not lose my baby he or she is perfectly healthy." She smiles as she rests a hand on her stomach. "I don't know who attacked us last night, but whoever did, will be dealt with immediately. None of us were injured and whoever did this better be thankful my baby is okay. Most of you think I am 'reckless' for going out to the ring to be special guest referee, but I did it twice before while pregnant, I could do it again. And whoever attacked us, set me up."

Eve's music starts and she walks to the ring in her short and tight dress with high heels and a mic, making AJ roll her eyes.

"AJ, no one here cares about who attacked you." Eve says as she steps in the ring, making people boo. "They care about me and I think that they deserve me over you. Which is why I will get you fired because you were sleeping with CM Punk,"

"Eve, I don't know your problem with me, maybe because I have more talent and popularity, maybe even beauty." AJ says. "But this is my job, your job is being Divas champion, but it seems you want my job over that title that's sitting backstage. Maybe I should just put you in a title match tonight." The fans cheer at that.

"I would rethink that, AJ, because what I'm about to show everyone will make you change your mind about a lot of things." She says and turns to the titantron, a picture of Punk and AJ right after she was announced as GM of RAW pops up on the screen, both obviously looking very flirty with each other. "This is a picture from the 1000th episode of RAW, after AJ returned backstage from leaving Daniel Bryan at the altar. Let's reminisce, shall we? You two were_ flirting _backstage, Lita only a few feet away from her _boyfriend_."

"I'm sorry talking about comic books seems 'flirty' to you." AJ says.

A new picture shows up of AJ and Punk talking in AJ's car after Night of Champions. "Here AJ and Punk are having an intense conversation in AJ's car." Another picture of AJ and Punk from the Smackdown after the 1000th episode of RAW appears, they're sitting together on a crate, talking.

"We're talking, we're not making out! This is crap!" AJ says angrily.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" A picture of AJ and Punk kissing in AJ's car after NOC appears and all the fans gasp. Punk's music plays and he and Paul come out.

"Eve, it was one kiss. Nothing happened," Punk lies smoothly as he walks up the stairs and into the ring.

"Nothing happened my ass!" She says angrily.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go down tonight." AJ says, obviously as pissed off as everyone else. "Booker-T said I could choose the main even tonight. So I say, Eve, find yourself a partner, because you're gonna face the team of CM Punk... and Kaitlyn!" She drops her mic in a Punk-style manner as her music plays, Paul holds the ropes open for her and she drops off the mat and skips up the ramp and backstage where Kaitlyn hugs her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kaitlyn says, hugging her tightly.

"I... Can't... Breathe," she says and Kaitlyn lets go.

"Sorry," she says stepping back. "I will get revenge!" She runs off as AJ begins to laugh.

Punk comes up behind AJ, startling her when he says. "Now our focus is finding out who attacked us and why."

"Dammit, Punk, you scared me." She says turning around. "Yeah, I have the note that was put on my ref outfit yesterday." She pulls out a post it note from her blazer pocket and unfolds it and hands it to Punk.

"-A?" He asks. "First or last name?"

"I was thinking anonymous, but I didn't think last." She says. "But who?"

"Fuck," he says angrily.

"What?" She asks.

"-A for... Ambrose,"

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cause I can't resist it no more_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Break Free" - Ariana Grande feat. Zedd. Sorry for the short update, this is more of a filler chapter.**

**Was Ambrose responsible for AJ's attack?**

**What happened between AJ, Punk and Dean?**

**Who is the father of the baby?**

**Review!**


	8. Invincible

**A/N: Here is another short-for-my-liking update. Also today is my birthday and I am pretty happy about this chapter, also surprised I wrote it so fast. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_October 31, 2011_

_Voices in the air  
I hear 'em loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen_

_As my world turns, the heart beats  
Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets  
So when they feel this, they feel me  
But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats  
I am from the city of people, came from the bottom  
Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, whats up?  
Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'  
But reflections show this kid's still got it  
Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being  
And anyone under my bubble thats coming in my spot, for the top  
Let 'em hav it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops  
Lace up Kells_

_AJ had just returned from the Divas Battle Royal, rubbing the back of her neck as she stepped through the curtains, met by Punk._

_"Good job, kiddo," Punk said, putting his arm over her shoulders._

_"Thanks," she said and looked down. "Still haven't taken care of that, have you?"_

_"Oh please, every Superstar here wants to jump your bones, cut me some slack." He said as they began to walk._

_"They'd rather sleep with Eve than me." She said._

_"That is true," he said, causing her to slap his chest playfully. "I'm kidding,"_

_"One more insult like that and I'll have to kick your ass." She said.___

_"Yeah, right,"_

_"Time and place, Punk, and I'll prove to you_ I'm_ the best in the world."_

_"Okay, I'll get back to you on that." He said and she stepped away from him._

_"Well, I better get out of this costume that makes every guy stare at my breasts." AJ said, seeing Punk look from her eyes to her breasts again, so she snapped her fingers in his face. "Not cool,"_

_"No other guy is around here right now, someone has to." He said and she punched him hard in the arm. "Ow!"_

_AJ laughed and jumped on a crate next to them, which happened to be next to hair and makeup. Punk jumped up next to her as she looked at herself in the mirror, a frown coming upon her face as she mentally judged herself._

_"My boobs are too small, my ass is too big, my hair is blonde and I hate it, everything about me is wrong." She said._

_"Your boobs aren't too small, no one can stop staring at them, no girl's ass is too big, why the hell did you dye your hair blonde? And nothing is wrong about you." Punk said. "You're too... awesome,"_

_"I dyed my hair blonde because of Kelly Kelly, she is the most beautiful Diva right now." AJ said. "But... I hate it,"_

_"AJ, be yourself, don't be like anyone." Punk said. "Now again about your ass..." He leaned back and she slapped him in his chest again.  
_  
_"Pervert," she laughed._

_"You've known me for God knows how long and you're just now noticing that?" He asked._

_AJ hoped off the crate, turning back around to face Punk, about to say something before she heard a voice call for her._

_"Is that little AJ?"_

_AJ turned to face the hall, Punk turning his head to look as well, who she saw made her smile and she ran towards the person. "Dean!" She said happily as she hugged him._

_"AJ, you did great out there," He said after putting her down._

_"Thanks," she said as Punk walked up behind her. "Oh, Dean, you know this is Punk, Punk, Dean Ambrose."_

_"Huge fan," he said as he shook Punk's hand._

_"Yeah, huge fan of you too," he said._

_"How about after the show we all get pizza or something?" AJ suggested looking between the two.___

_"Yeah, good idea," Dean said. "Punk, you up for it?"_

_"Of course,"_

_"Well, I'm going to get changed, every guy here is a complete pervert!" She said as she slapped Punk's arm for emphasis. "And keeps staring at me," she walked off towards the Divas locker-room, leaving Punk and Dean._

_"I saw and heard your little chat with AJ." Dean said._

_"And how does that have to do with you?" Punk asked._

_"AJ isn't ever going to be interested in a guy like you who dates a woman for a few months and dumps her." Dean said. "She wants a guy like me."_

_"You know, I was thinking you were a good guy, but now I'm starting to believe you aren't." Punk said. "I've known AJ for a while and she's like a little sister to me, don't think I won't try to keep you two apart." He turned around and walked away._

_"Sister my ass,"_

* * *

_After RAW, Dean, AJ, Punk and Kaitlyn went to a local pizzeria. After they ordered, Kaitlyn and AJ left to go to the bathroom, leaving just Punk._

_"I see what you're doing here." Dean said._

_"Yeah, I told you I wasn't letting you anywhere near April." Punk said. "I've heard the way you treat women and you're not going to treat April like you do others."_

_"I've changed," he snapped._

_"Really? Because I heard you humped and dumped a girl last week." Punk said and shook his head. "AJ looks up to me, she'll listen to me."_

_"She's not a little girl, Punk she's a grown woman who can do what she wants." Dean said angrily. "And you think I haven't heard what you've done? Didn't you date Beth Phoenix for less than a month and dumped her tonight? You've done the same to a lot of women, Punk, and maybe AJ deserves better."_

_"You're any better? Okay, whatever," he said. "And AJ has talked about you, I know you have a little crush on her, but she thinks of you as only a friend."_

_"And she doesn't think of you as 'just a friend'? Come on, she knows what you do and she's not letting her be one of the women you date." Dean said as Kaitlyn and AJ returned to the table._

_"What were you boys talking about?" AJ asked._

_"Nothing,"_

* * *

_After they ate, they went back to the hotel, once the car stopped, Dean and AJ ran inside without Kaitlyn or Punk. According to Kaitlyn, she didn't return to their room until the next morning._

_"Hey, Punk," Kaitlyn said as they walked into the hotel._

_"Yeah?" He asked, looking towards her._

_"I don't like Dean," she said as they stepped into the elevator, both having checked in before RAW._

_"Neither do I," he said._

_"We really need to watch her... She just broke up with Trent and she would bang anything that moves to get back at him." She said. "Even if it was you,"_

_"I didn't trust Trent and I don't trust Dean, so I wish it was me." He muttered quietly._

_"Wait, do you like her?" Kaitlyn asked with a smirk._

_"What? No," he said quickly._

_"Punk, I've known her for a while and I know when she likes a guy, it all depends on the way she looks at him." She said elevator doors opened again and they stepped out. "You can see something in her eyes, like a glimmer in her eyes, she's never really a flirtatious person, but when she's around a guy who she likes, she turns into a flirtatious person. And the way she dresses... We got to pick our own costumes, Punk, costume didn't, she knew you would know what she was and that you would love it."_

_"No way, the costume was probably for Dean." Punk said. "Wait, speaking of which, where the fuck are they?"_

_"His room," Kaitlyn said with a groan. "Fucking great,"_

_"Well... see, I have no chance with her." He said. "She can be with Dean,"_

_"I promise you tomorrow morning she's going to regret not sleeping with you." She said as Punk walked to his room. And she did regret it, but she thought she slept with Punk that night._

* * *

_October 30, 2012_

_I hear voices in the air  
I hear it loud and clear  
They're telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just want to listen  
Telling me  
I'm Invincible  
Telling me  
I'm Invincible  
I am_

"Okay, Dean couldn't have attacked all three of us in such a short amount of time." AJ says as Punk drives them to the hotel.

"So he had help," Punk says. "Who else hates us?"

"Lita," they say in unison.

AJ runs a hand through her hair and sighs, remembering the moment Lita became her enemy.

* * *

_December 5, 2011_

_Waking up sweatin from the stress of being caged out  
Everything I write is played out like what is this  
Tear the whole page out  
Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past  
Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half  
So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams  
And pull on my black coat and my black chucks and nothing in my jeans  
It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene  
The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me, this is Kells  
Crucified by the public without the nails  
Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed  
Lost myself from the game when I found myself from the cell_

_"Whatcha doin', champ?" AJ asked, sitting on a crate next to Punk._

_"Nothin', you?" Punk asked._

_"Same," she said. "I'm bored,"_

_"Of course you are," he said._

_"Hey, remember that kiss a few weeks ago?" She asked._

_"I thought we agreed never to talk about it again?"_

_"I know, but I wanted to tell you something-" She was cut off by a voice calling Punk from down the hall._

_"Amy," he said as she came up to him and kissed him._

_"What did you want to tell me?" He asked after breaking the kiss, turning to AJ._

_"Nothing, nothing," she said._

_"Well, I better get ready for the show." Punk said, hopping off the crate and picking up his title, walking away from the women._

_"When did... when did you and Punk get back together?" AJ asked._

_"Last week," she said. "How have you been?"_

_"Good," she said. "I just wanted to tell you, people around here talk and they think something is going on between you and Phil. And at first I didn't believe it, but then I saw the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, so just stay away from him."_

_"There is nothing going on between Phil and me." AJ said. "And you can't tell me what to do I'm not your bitch."_

_"Stay away from him or else you'll pay." Lita said, turning on her heel and storming off._

* * *

"I can't believe she was such a bitch." Punk says, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "But two people attacked me."

"Then two other people helped them." AJ says and yawns. "I'm exhausted and we have a photo shoot early tomorrow, can we do this later?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "Wait, photo-shoot?"

"Yeah, at 7:00 AM sharp, don't you remember?" She asked.

"Been a little busy," he said.

"Well, we have one and it's early so I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:00."

* * *

_October 31, 2012_

_And I found myself from the fame when I lost myself in the pills  
And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'  
Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in tha buildin'  
What the fuck is a ceiling?  
I'm taking us to the top  
And when I leave the whole world drops  
Lace Up Kells_

"AJ, your stupid alarm is going off!" Kaitlyn says, throwing a pillow to AJ's bed, where she isn't at. "AJ?" She then hears noises coming from the bathroom and quickly gets up, turning off AJ's alarm and going into the bathroom where she sees AJ hunched over the toilet. She goes over and holds her hair back until she finishes.

"I've been up since 4:30," she groans, circles around her eyes as she rests against the wall. "And I have to be 'picture perfect' for the photo shoot."

"Just a little bit of makeup and you'll be fine." Kaitlyn says. "I'll text Punk and tell him you might be late and to stall." She stood up and walked back to the room, texting him from her own phone.

About an hour later, at 7:15, AJ was ready and went to the lobby where Punk was waiting. "Morning sickness, huh?" Punk asks.

"Yeah, it's really bad this morning." AJ says. "I got no sleep,"

"Come on, they're on the top floor I was able to stall." He says and they go into the elevator and go to the top floor, which was one of the floors occupied by all WWE Superstars, including Punk's room.

Once they reached the top, they were separated, AJ being shoved into Punk's room and changed into one of her General Manager uniforms. The makeup artists did have to do damage control on her eyes, but after, she looked stunning. To Punk at least. But AJ of course judged herself in the mirror.

She was fat, short, her boobs were still small even though she was pregnant, she looked like she was a chubby twelve year old and she hates everything about herself. She heard footsteps coming and saw Punk in the mirror, she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek, thankful her makeup was waterproof.

"Hey, you're beautiful," he says, he's dealt with her judging herself many times before and he always says the same thing, of course she never believes it. "You're not fat, you're pregnant, your boobs are huge, your ass is fine, your height is perfect, you look like a boss, now let's get this over with." He saw her smile before he left the room, her following him.

They walked into the hallway where there were cameras set up around the corner. AJ wrapped her legs around Punk's waist and he moved them to the wall next to the door, he put one hand next to her head and the other on her hip, her hands around his neck, their faces inches apart as the photographer snapped a few photos before they were told to let go, only after the fourth time they were told this did they let go.

AJ and Punk were told to go to the arena where they were having the house show that night, so Punk drove them both there and went into AJ's office.

AJ was put in his GTS shirt that was almost like a dress on her and he was put in only his jeans. She walked out into the office, blushing at how little she was wearing, playing with the hem of the dress-like shirt. Punk was told to sit in the desk chair and AJ sat on his lap, her legs hanging over the end, her head resting on his shoulder. The picture was taken through a small square window in the door to her office then they took a picture from security camera footage.

After a few of those were taken, AJ was rushed back into costume where they put her in a black bra and skinny jeans. She put a robe over it and walked to the parking garage with Punk and they were put in Punk's rental car and she was put in the back and took off her robe, handing it to one of the people in charge of costume and laid down on the seat and Punk climbed on top. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and the photographer took the pictures from outside the car through the window.

"This is so weird," she says, looking into Punk's eyes.

"I know," he says. They're told that the pictures are done and they go back inside.

One more picture is done in AJ's office again, this time they're in the outfits they wore during Punk's segment a little over a month ago. The one that broke AJ's heart into a million pieces. The one making everyone question just how personal AJ and Punk were during their storyline that caught the attention of the whole WWE Universe. Many people thought he was with Lita and everyone knew AJ and Punk were best friends once, but they questioned how personal they were when Lita wasn't with him, and with the rumor going around she actually is pregnant - which is of course true - they really are suspicious as to what happened between them.

It starts with them outside AJ's office, screaming their heads off with Paul, Kaitlyn, and other Superstars and Divas around them. Then, after those pictures were taken, AJ and Punk went into her office and the "fighting" continued, until one where they were told to kiss. Then the last one was of her with her blouse undone and sitting on her desk, him in between her parted legs and they're done.

AJ went into the bathroom to change into yoga pants and a sweatshirt as the cameras and people leave the room and Punk waits outside the door of the bathroom.

"We have to find out who helped Dean and Lita." Punk yelled through the door.

"Punk, I seriously feel like shit, can we not figure out this damn mystery now?" She asks, coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you want me to get you crackers and ginger ale from catering?" He asks as she lies down on the couch.

"Yes, please,"

* * *

_November 5, 2012_

Today was AJ's first official appointment. She canceled her last one due to the attack, but now she was fine. Punk said he'd go with her for friendly support, even if he wasn't the father.

Punk was extremely nervous as they waited in the waiting room, once they got into the room, she stripped down to her bra and put on the gown they gave her, laying down on the table in the room and putting her feet on the feet rests, her legs spread. Punk is pacing back and forth, more nervous than AJ.

"Phil, stay up here," she says, pointing to her head and he stopped pacing.

"I'm just worried," he says. "I'm worried that you and this baby are unsafe to be at work."

"Punk," she says. "Who else hates us?"

"Who have we pissed off?" He asks.

AJ thinks for a moment then it hits her. "Dean always talked with a guy named Seth. Seth Rollins."

* * *

_November 1, 2011_

_AJ invited Dean to be at Smackdown with her, feeling bad about what happened the night before._

_"You banged AJ last night?" His friend, Seth, asked.___

_"Oh yeah," Dean said with a chuckle. "She wasn't that good though."_

_"It's normally the sweet ones that are freaky." Seth said._

_"No, she is not freaky at all. But I blame Punk, she was screaming his name."_

_"Seriously?" Seth asked with a laugh. "Did you spike her drink?"_

_"Maybe," Dean shrugged with a smirk._

_Seth raised his hand and Dean high fived it. "And now she feels so guilty about what she said she's being so nice." Dean said._

_"You do realize that's illegal." A voice said from behind a crate. Wade turned around from the crate and walked up to the two men. "You drugged a Diva just to get her in bed only for her to scream her best friend's name. That's pathetic," he walked off._

_Wade then told AJ, who broke down in tears and slapped Dean, blaming herself for being so stupid. She didn't tell anyone until now, the only person who knew now was Punk._

* * *

"I had no idea he drugged you." Punk says.

"I felt like an idiot, but obviously Seth would do anything for Dean." AJ says. "There has to be one more... Oh my God."

"What?" Punk asks.

"John,"

* * *

_October 29, 2012  
_  
_Just after Lita stormed away from the scene of Punk and AJ, she bumped into someone._

_"Lita, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, John," she said. "Just... Punk cheated on me with that little whore."_

_"AJ," he said. "She's trying to say her baby is mine, but it's not. I used a condom,"_

_"So it is Punk's?" Lita asked, growing angrier by the second. "I need revenge on that slut!"_

_"A lot of people around here hate her. I'm sure we could find someone to take her and that bastard child out." John said. "Eve Torres, she hates AJ, always has. She'll want to help."_

_"Talk to her, seduce her if you have to, but tonight... AJ is done." She said, John walked away and Lita began to walk down the hall. What was that girl's name who talked to her earlier? Paige. Where did she run off to?_

_"Paige," Lita said, finally finding the NXT Diva. "I have a proposition for you." She sat across from her at a table in catering._

_"What kind of proposition?" Paige asked._

_"The kind that involves revenge." Lita said. "AJ Lee, I don't like her, never really have. She's tried to steak Punk from me and successfully has now that she's knocked up. So... She won't let you on the show, how about you get on the show yourself?"_

_Paige looked at her quizzically. "How?"_

* * *

"How? How did Dean, Lita and Seth attack us when we're missing a person?" Punk asks as he starts the car.

"I don't know," AJ says. "I don't know who hates us that much."

"You're picky who you let on the show, maybe someone from NXT got pissed off." Punk says as he starts the thirty minute drive to the arena.

"I don't think so," she says. "Not many ask to be on the show."

"Okay, so maybe there wasn't a fourth, maybe it was one person." He says, AJ's phone starts beeping and she looks down at it.

"It's Kaitlyn," she says and reads it, after she does, she covers her mouth with her hand as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Oh my God,"

_I hear voices in the air  
I hear it loud and clear  
They're telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just want to listen  
Telling me  
I'm Invincible  
Telling me  
I'm Invincible  
I am_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Invincible" - MGK feat. Ester Dean.**

**What did Kaitlyn text AJ?**

**Will they find out the truth of who attacked them?**

**Who is the father of AJ's baby?**

**Review!**


	9. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for this short chapter, like really sorry, but next chapter will be longer, I promise you. This is short due to me thinking of something evil in the middle of writing this and really wanting to get it done. Hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me...**

* * *

_November 5, 2012_

_Rule number one_

_Is that you gotta have fun_

_But baby when you're done_

_You gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two_

_Just don't get attached to_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So let let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-lo-love_

_At least i think i do_

_Cause i lo-lo-lo-love you_

"I think I'm going to be sick." AJ says and Punk pulls over. AJ opens her door and gets sick on the side of the road. Once she gets back in, Punk looks at her for answers while looking back at the road every now and then.

"What happened?" Punk asks.

"Those photos we took for the Scandal... they went to post then today, but it looks like somebody posted their own." She says with tears in her eyes and she looks back down at her phone and shows Punk one of the pictures.

"Is that...?"

AJ nods her head in response. "Who would do this?" She asks, now in tears. "How did they get these?"

"I don't know," he says with a sigh. "These won't be up for long, Vince is probably yelling at everyone to take these down."

"Unless he did it," she mutters. "And people have seen it already, many people."

"We'll figure it out," he says calmly.

"I hope so, because I am so sick of all this shit happening." AJ says, letting out an angry sigh and running a hand through her hair. "This stress isn't good for the baby, whoever is doing this is trying to make me either be forced on bed rest or miscarry."

"Just don't let them get into your head." He says. "That's what they want, these are probably gone now."

"Punk, they'll never be gone, someone still has them." She says, her voice stressed.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" She only nods her head, beginning to cry again. How could this have happened? They never used cameras, there weren't security cameras in their hotel-rooms and they got rid of any evidence of them in her office that wasn't PG. They were very careful about people even finding out about them - well, we all saw how well that went.

"I just wish… that I could go back in time." AJ says, resting her elbow on the window, her hand in her hair as she chuckles slightly. "Is it bad I wish we never happened?"

"AJ, in about six months you're going to regret ever saying that because you'll be holding your - possibly mine's - daughter in your arms and I will be by your side no matter what." He says and takes her hand as he pulls into the parking garage near the arena.

"Thank you," she says, looking to him as he tries to find a parking space. "But… I don't know if I can trust you again. I will always love you, you were the first person I ever really was in love with. I really need to think about some things." She steps out of the parked car and he opens the trunk for her so she can get their luggage. She quickly pulled it out and began to walk to the elevator to lead her down to the floor level so she could walk to the arena.

The cold wind of the England air made AJ pull her jacket on tighter around her, realizing that the jacket was beginning to become too small for her due to the weight gain. She'll have to have Sandra let out her General Manager outfits and start looking for maternity clothes. Maternity clothes. She didn't realize she'd have to start shopping for them at only twenty-five. It scares her, it really does. She's one of the most powerful Divas and she is scared. Scared of having a baby. Scared about who the father is. Scared that she will constantly be judged. Scared that she will be fired for having his baby! This is the work of a great actress, a woman who is put through hell, waiting to be brought out of it, and still keeps up her act of a woman who is perfectly fine.

By now, AJ realizes she is walking into the arena, towards her office. When she arrives, she finds a new script on her desk with a post-it note stuck to the front. She takes it off and reads it, setting her bad down next to her.

"Dear AJ, we have decided to add a new backstage segment to tonight's RAW. Please have your script memorized by 4:00 PM."

\- Stephanie,"

Great. More things to do today. With a long sigh, she gets on her knees and unzips her bag, picking out an outfit to wear on RAW. She picks out a blouse, vest, tie and black suit pants. She leaves the tie in the bag and takes the other clothes to Sandra.

"Hey, Sandra," AJ says, walking up to the working woman. "I was wondering if you could let these out a bit. I've started to notice my clothes getting a lot tighter than before."

"Alright, just lay them right there." Sandra motions to a place on the table. "I'll start making you General Manager outfits from now on."

"Thank you," AJ says and hugs her then walks away to memorize her script. As she sits in her office reading her line over and over, all she can think about is who attacked them. Who released those pictures. Why someone was after her and Punk. Everything that has happened is because of jealousy, revenge, and attention. It is pathetic and idiotic that somebody has set this up, someone wants to get into their heads and neither of them know if it's Lita or someone else.

AJ laughs, remembering something about this. Brilliant. The only word she can think of right now.

* * *

_Rule number three_

_Wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve_

_Unless you want to taste defeat_

_Rule number four_

_Gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door_

_And leave him wanting more, more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least i think i do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

At 4:00, AJ has changed into her GM outfit, smoothing a hand over her stomach, smirking to herself as the cameras set up. Stephanie walks in and goes over to her.

"Ready for tonight?" She asks, sitting on the end of AJ's desk.

"I've been ready for a while." AJ says, still smirking as Punk walks in, then she instantly stands up and walks over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Punk asks.

"I just felt like it…" She smiles as she turns around and stands next to the couch.

"Punk, just stand behind the cameras." Stephanie says as she stands next to him.

The cameras roll and AJ begins pacing back and forth, running a hand through her hair when Punk comes up to her and stops her. "AJ, calm down," he says, grabbing her by the shoulders and stopping her.

"Punk, I can't, I'm scared," she says. "We need to find out who attacked us."

"AJ, as long as you're with me, you and the baby are fine." He says.

"You were attacked too, it doesn't make me feel safe. And those pictures,"

"Calm down," he leans down and kisses her, surprising her, then breaking the kiss and her running out of the room.

The cameras turn off and Stephanie approves it, then they all leave the room, leaving AJ and Punk.

"Hey, Punk," AJ says, stopping him just before he leaves the room.

"Yeah?" Punk asks, turning around to face her.

"I've been thinking… about us," she says and looks down. "And I was thinking… let's give us a try. Like a real relationship,"

"Really? Is that what you want?" He asks, slightly surprised as he sees her nod her head and look up at him. He puts her head between his hands and kisses her. AJ breaks the kiss and smiles as he walks out of the room, smiling himself. What he doesn't know is AJ has a surprise for him tonight... he'll find out who the baby's father is.

* * *

When RAW starts, AJ and Punk's segment airs first then AJ is the first one out, to address the pictures put on the WWE website. She looks very stressed as she walks straight to the ring with her mic.

"Most of you have probably seen the pictures put on WWE's website this afternoon." AJ says as the fans quiet down. "Well, I can explain that, Eve Torres planted cameras in my office and Punk and mine's hotel-rooms. When Eve started this petition to get me fired, Paul Heyman forced Punk and me to lie so I wouldn't get fired and he wouldn't get in trouble. Our baby was actually conceived the night of Summerslam and we regret... nothing." She smiles as some of the fans cheer and some boo. "He's really... hurt me in the past, but we have decided to move on from that. As for my job," she sighs and looks down at the mat. "Due to the attack, I will remain General Manager of Monday Night RAW." The fans cheer for that. "I have decided to celebrate tonight, so the main event will be a mixed tag team match. Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn vs. WWE Champion, CM Punk and... Diva's Champion, Eve Torres." She is cut off by Brie's music, making her turn to the stage as the fans cheer for the returning Diva.

"AJ, I haven't been here to congratulate you on your pregnancy. I am very happy for you." Brie says sincerely. "But I'm back tonight and I want in a match and seeing how those Divas back there don't compare to us. Maybe I should be the one teaming with Punk."

"You're right, Brie, Eve just isn't up to Kaitlyn's talent. You should team with Punk, if you can get him to agree." AJ says and smirks. "Get Punk to agree to be your partner and you can be in the main event."

Eve's music starts and people boo as she walks onto the stage next to Brie. "_I'm _not up to Kaitlyn's talent? AJ, this pregnancy must be affecting your head even more than it has already been affected. I am Diva's Champion, dammit, I should be in the main event, not _her_." She says, looking at Brie.

"Eve, you may be Diva's Champion, but I'm the General Manager, which means I get to decide who's talented enough to be in _my_ show. I don't see your name on the General Manager's door backstage, I don't see your name _anywhere _backstage actually. You think you're so amazing for being with John Cena _and _Zack Ryder at the same time. I thought you had more class than that, I guess I was wrong. Brie Bella is more talented than you, so she deserves to be there more than you." AJ says. "But, you can have a match tonight... against Natalya." The fans cheer as she smirks again. "And that match is... now," Natalya's music starts as Brie walks backstage and AJ leaves the ring, walking up the ramp to the backstage area.

Once she makes it backstage, she sees Punk and Stephanie waiting for her.

"Have you taken down the pictures yet?" AJ asks Stephanie.

"We're trying our best, but every time we take them down, they're put back up five minutes later." Stephanie says. "We have no idea where they're being posted."

"I can't believe this," she says. "For fuck's sake, what have we done?"

"Nothing, we haven't done anything," Punk says. "They're just trying to get to you."

"Well it's working," AJ says, letting out a frustrated sigh as she crosses her arms over her chest.

* * *

"We're joined here by General Manager, AJ Lee." Michael says as AJ sits down at the commentator's table and puts on a headset. The match has just started, starting with Brie and Kaitlyn.

"I have one question for you," JBL says. "Who is your baby's father?"

"How many times do I have to say this? It's Punk," she says.

"Just wanted to clear that up." He says.

"Now, AJ, you admitted to having the alleged 'affair' with Punk-" Michael is cut off by AJ.

"It's not an affair unless one of us is married." She corrects.

"Right," he says. "Anyway, how did you keep your job?"

"It was a decision made earlier today, I talked to the Board of Directors and the final decision was I would keep my job due to me getting all the blame and Punk getting nothing for it." She says. "And Paul Heyman helped me a little bit. But don't worry, this will not affect my decisions."

"What about after the baby's born? Who will run RAW?" JBL asks.

"Most likely Booker-T," she says.

"Will you return to wrestling?" Michael asks.

"I might," she says.

"Kaitlyn makes the tag to Dolph." JBL says.

Towards the end of the match, the lights go out and AJ disappears from the announce table as two screams and three thuds are heard throughout the arena and into the ring mics. The light comes back on and AJ is standing in the middle of the ring across from Punk, holding a chair in one hand and a mic in the other as Vickie, Paul and the whole WWE Universe looks on in shock.

"See, Punk, when you play me, I get my revenge." AJ says looking at him crazily. "And you played me, you used me, and I have gotten my revenge." She gives him her crazy smile as she takes off her vest and throws it on the ground, everyone very confused at this point, she unbuttons the bottom buttons on her blouse, revealing a fake baby bump. "I was never pregnant," the lights go out again and three thuds are heard before they come back on. Lita and AJ are standing over Punk's fallen body as AJ leans down and whispers in his ear.

"You were the father, too bad the baby wasn't real."

_Girls we do whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want_

_We don't want our hearts to break in two_

_So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger a player_

_Singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger a player_

_Singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "How To Be A Heartbreaker" - Marina and The Diamonds.**

**Who hates me?**

**What did Lita and AJ do?**

**How long has this been going on?**

**Review and don't hate me!**


	10. How You Gonna Act Like That

**A/N: If you saw the Divas on RAW last night I bet you're all expecting me to lose it and rant for a really long ass time, but I'm not going to do that... I'm going to stay calm...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED PEOPLE!?**

**I mean, I saw it coming, but Paige took it too far, she hit her on that poll too hard. When they showed AJ after the attack, it looked like something was definitely wrong. I am still infuriated. I hope AJ is not injured, but we still have no update on her.**

**Also, did anyone see the video of Punk showing off his wedding ring at the award show he was co-hosting last night? It was so cute! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_July 10, 2012_

_It seems like just the other day that we hooked up_

_(I was drivin', you was walkin' and I swooped you up)_

_From that moment on I knew you were the one, yeah_

_(I was single, you was lonely and we fell in love)_

_We would sit and talk for hours about anything_

_(Baby, you hung up, no, you hung up, on three hung up)_

_I bought your whip, I paid your rent, I gave you everything_

_(Said you'd always be my baby then you bounce)_

_AJ woke up, naked, next to Punk for the third time. She never told anyone, but they were more than friends last year during her storyline with Daniel. She didn't even tell Kaitlyn. But, that was different, now… now he has a girlfriend. Lita. Her idol. It makes her want to cry that she is the "other woman" in this. Lita was the "other woman" when her and Punk were "more than friends" last year. Everything in their friends with benefits deal was… okay, besides the feelings that both felt and hid for months, but then around Christmas, she got a text saying he got back with Lita. Worst. Christmas. Ever._

_AJ clutched the sheet to her chest as she sat up, swinging her legs over the bed and quickly walking around the room, picking up her clothes as fast and as quiet as she can as to not wake him. What would they do now? She thought. Would he pretend it never happened like before? Would he tell Lita? Would they be awkward together? What if Lita found out? She would be dead, right? This makes her feel sick to her stomach._

_She heard a faint groan and turned around as she put on her bra, seeing Punk wake up. She silently cursed under her breath as she sat in a chair across from the bed, watching him sit up and wonder why she was sitting there just in her underwear._

_"We slept together, didn't we?" Punk asked and AJ only nodded her head._

_"I'm such an idiot," AJ said, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her head in her hands, she felt tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away for fear he would find out she cared about him._

_"You're not an idiot," he said. "I don't even know what happened, it was so fast."_

_"I know," she said, looking up, not realizing she was actually crying. "I can't believe we did this to her." She stood up and began to finish getting dressed frantically. "I-I have to go,"_

_AJ didn't notice Punk pulling on his boxers and walking over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "AJ, it was a mistake, we both know that. Amy doesn't need to know." Punk said._

_"Right," she said, pulling her shirt over her head and leaving the room quickly, walking to her and Kaitlyn's room just down the hall, opening the door with her key card, she saw Kaitlyn awake._

_"Where were you?" Kaitlyn asked, putting her magazine down and standing up, walking over to her. She saw the tears in AJ's eyes and remembered hearing about AJ and Punk having a "talk" the night before. "You slept with him, didn't you?" AJ nodded her head and Kaitlyn hugged her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Kaitlyn knew how much she looked up to Punk, never thought they would actually sleep together, especially since Punk is with Lita, AJ's biggest inspiration._

_"I have to tell her," she said, pulling away from Kaitlyn. "She's coming to Smackdown to be with Punk today, I have to tell her."_

* * *

_How you gonna_

_How you gonna up and leave me now?_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_How you gonna change it up, we just finished makin' up_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love_

_You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love_

_How you gonna trip, how could you forget?_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_Later on that day, AJ was nervous to talk to Lita about this, afraid she was going to get destroyed or something, but she knew this was the right thing to do, whether she was given the worst beating of her life or being a shoulder to cry on. Either way, it made AJ feel uncomfortable about everything. She didn't know if she should mention their deal a year ago because she didn't know if he told her. Probably not, so maybe not mention it._

_"Why're you so jittery today?" Daniel asked, sitting next to AJ in catering, who had a coffee in hand, but wasn't drinking it due to being so distracted. "I know you always are, but you look like you're on drugs right now."_

_"I'm not," she said, not realizing it was a joke. "I slept with Punk last night." She said in a hushed tone._

_Daniel's eyes widened in shock, he never thought this would happen. "What?" He asked._

_"It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn't even realize what we were doing really." AJ admitted. "One minute we were playing video games, the next he's on top of me."_

_"I don't need any details." Daniel said. "Who have you told?"_

_"Just you and Kaitlyn," she said. "I'm thinking about telling Lita."_

_"AJ, maybe you should," he said. "I mean, what if she finds out?"_

_"Yeah, you're right," she said. "Have you seen her around?"_

_"Diva's locker-room," he said and she stood up, walking away quickly towards the locker-room. She went in and saw Lita talking to the Divas about something. "Lita, can I talk to you?"_

_"Yeah," she said and followed AJ into the quiet hallway. "What's up?"_

_"Last night… I slept with Punk." AJ said quietly, looking down at her feet, expecting Lita to kill her._

_"I knew it," Lita said, leaning against the wall. "I knew he was cheating on me." She closed her eyes and then looked back at AJ. "I'm not mad at you, AJ, I'm even more mad at him. He was always hitting on you backstage, even when we were together, and when he was with Beth last year. He didn't even tell me about you two had your 'friends with benefits' thing last year."_

_"Wait, you know about that?" AJ asked, surprised that she found out._

_"Kelly Kelly told me," she said. "She knew because you disappeared from your shared room with her and would come back smelling like him and looking like a total wreck."_

_"It was before you two got back together." AJ said._

_"I know," she said. "Want to help me with something?"_

_AJ looked at her confused, then responded. "Help you with what?"_

_"Help me get revenge on him." Lita said. "Come with me," she took AJ by the arm and took her to her private locker-room. They began planning their revenge on him and it was brilliant._

* * *

_November 5, 2012_

_Girl, I never thought that lovin' you would hurt_

_(I did everything a good man would to make it work)_

_Girl, you should have told me you had second thoughts_

_(Like before I put the down on the house we bought)_

_Now I'm thinkin' you and me was a mistake_

_(But then it hits me and I'm missin' all the love we made)_

_Girl, I know that we've been goin' through some things, yeah_

_(But the sun is somewhere shinin' even when it rains, oh)_

CM Punk storms down the halls, looking for the two woman who disappeared after RAW ended. He was livid. He gave AJ his heart, put his walls down for her, and she does this. Maybe he deserved it, he did cheat on Lita and hurt AJ emotionally last year. But this… this was way over the line. Pretending to be pregnant just for some stupid revenge because he slept with AJ. But how did they do it?

Punk knew exactly where they were going, they were going to escape before he found them, and they were going to take Lita's rental car. He walked straight to the parking lot and sees AJ and Lita walking fast to her car.

"Where you going? We need to have a little chat." Punk says, storming up to them.

"Okay," Lita says, turning around to face him. "Let's chat about how you cheated on me."

"It was one mistake, Amy," he says.

"I was a mistake?" AJ asks, stepping in front of Lita. "Is that what you've thought of me? Just some toy?"

"Not now, AJ," he says and she slaps him.

"Go fuck yourself," she says and goes towards Lita's car, her following closely behind.

"What the hell, AJ?" He asks, stepping in front of her.

"Look, Punk, I hurt you before you could hurt me again." She says. "Remember? Our little deal?"

"You're insane, AJ," he says angrily.

"Punk, maybe next time don't cheat." Lita says.

"Fine, but how did you do it?" He asks. "I went to the doctor appointments, Kaitlyn heard the heartbeat, we saw the baby on the sonogram."

"Nikki Bella," AJ says. "She's pregnant, Stephanie got her sonograms and pregnancy test then paid off the doctors. The attack was planned, so they paid off those doctors. I ate a lot, but you still didn't notice me losing then suddenly gaining weight. I took ipecac for the sickness."

"And which one of you came up with this?" Punk asks.

"Me," Lita says. "But AJ helped a lot,"

"Of course she helped," he says with a chuckle. "Don't think this is over, this is just the beginning." He turns around and walks away, remembering why AJ was a part of this, not knowing this was a big deal until now. The first and last times.

* * *

_November 30, 2011_

_I'll be the one you kick it to_

_I'll be the one that misses you_

_I'll be the one to ease your pain_

_I'll be the one you want again_

_And you'll be the one I can't forget_

_You'll be the one that's heaven sent_

_You'll be the one I can't deny_

_You'll be the one that makes me cry, baby_

_AJ broke the kiss and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blushing. Punk just smiled and looked down at her._

_"Hey," he said, putting his finger under her chin and lifting it up slightly. "You don't have to be so embarrassed."_

_"What if someone saw us?" AJ asked quietly._

_"It's midnight, chances are very unlikely." Punk said, leaning against the wall and crosses his arms. "Why are you still blushing?"_

_"I don't know," she said with a sigh, rubbing her arm with her hand. "It's just... weird, you're my best guy friend."_

_"And you're my best girl friend." Punk said, making her giggle and him chuckle. "Okay, maybe not the best choice of words, but you know what I mean."_

_"Yeah," she said, nodding her head as she pressed the up arrow on the elevator keys. The elevator doors opened and it was empty Punk and AJ both stepped in side and she pressed the '7' key, which was the floor of their room they were assigned to share that night. It was odd for a Superstar and Diva to be assigned the same hotel-room if they weren't in a romantic relationship, but everyone knew they were best friends, so nothing would happen._

_As the doors closed, AJ and Punk stood at a safe distance apart, looking around awkwardly. Punk suddenly pulled AJ close to him and kissed her hard, his chest flush against hers as she brought her leg up to rest on his hip and her arms around his neck, their tongues dueling. Punk felt around and found the emergency button and pressed it, causing the elevator to stop and he pinned AJ against the wall._

_Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her and she looked up at him, both staring deeply into each others eyes. She looked back down to his lips and nodded her head, he took the stupid hair pin out of her hair and threw it on the ground carelessly, kissing her again as his hands roamed down her back to the zipper of her dress, they heard the zipper as he slowly pulled it down. Punk broke their kiss, touching his forehead with hers. He hooked his finger under the thin strap on her dress and pulled it down her arm, doing the same with the other strap._

_"Maybe we shouldn't," she said breathlessly._

_"Yeah," he said backing away from her. "Maybe we shouldn't,"_

_AJ rested against the wall, throwing her head back and looking at the ceiling. "But… we are both single." she said._

_Punk's lips were back on hers right after she finished the sentence, taking her arms out of the dress and pushing it down to fall in a puddle at their feet. He kissed down her neck, unhooking her strapless bra and letting that fall to their feet on top of the dress. He lifted her up and spun them around, pinning her to the other wall. He pushed her panties down before lifting her legs up to wrap around his legs again, taking off his shirt then working on his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles._

_"Are you sure?" Punk asked, green eyes meeting brown eyes._

_"God, yes," she said, wrapping her arms around to his back and clawing as he thrust into her. "God, Phil,"_

_Punk left kisses on her neck and breasts, speeding up his thrusts. "April," he moaned into her ear. Her head rolled back, hitting the wall behind her as she felt her release coming._

_"I'm so close," she moaned as his hand traveled down to her clit and began to rub it. "Phil!" She came and he wasn't far behind, he came soon after her. She clung to him even after her orgasm, not wanting this moment to end. He lifted her legs from around his waist and let them fall to the ground, her arms still around his neck as they both attempted to steady their breathing._

_Once they did, AJ picked up her clothes and began to get dressed, Punk did the same and they stood awkwardly as the elevator continued going up to the seventh floor. This night would be awkward._

_"We're okay, right?" AJ asked, turning to him as the doors opened again._

_"Yeah," he said and they walked to their hotel-room._

_"I'm going to take a shower." AJ said, going into the bathroom and taking a long shower, hoping when she walked out he would be asleep. She had no idea what happened, they are best friends, this couldn't happen._

_When she walked out, he was still awake, reading a comic book on his bed with some random show on the TV in the background._

_"We can't do this," she said, leaning against the wall._

_"Do what?" Punk asked, looking at her._

_"This," she said, climbing on her bed next to his. "Being friends after what happened."_

_"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked._

_"I don't know," she said, running a hand through her hair._

_"AJ, relationships and me don't end well and I don't want to hurt you." He said._

_"Then let's not have a relationship. No feelings. No strings attached. Just sex," she suggested._

_"Really?" Punk asked._

_"Yeah, why not?" AJ asked and walked over to Punk's bed and straddled his lap and kissed him._

* * *

Punk attempts to shake the memory as he walks to his rental car. He does love AJ, he gave his heart to her and he may have hurt her to save himself before, but he always loved AJ, he just wanted to protect both of them. He'd never felt this way about anyone, but he can't feel this way about her. She's the enemy now.

* * *

_December 5, 2011_

_"Punk, what the hell is going on?!" AJ asked, storming into the men's locker-room, not caring that anyone else was there as well._

_"What? AJ, you can't be in here." Punk said, taking her arm and leading her out of the locker-room._

_"Lita, are you two together again? Have you always been? Am I the other woman?" She asked angrily._

_"No, she wants to get back together, but I'm not letting that happen." He said, attempting to calm her down._

_"Really?" AJ asked._

_"Really,"_

* * *

Punk didn't lie to her, she showed up at that RAW, attempting to get back together with him, but he turned her down because he wanted a real relationship with AJ, but at the time, she didn't. At least, that's what he thought. He didn't realize that neither of them wanted to be turned down by the other, so he got back with Lita around Christmas, which lead to his and AJ's last time.

* * *

_December 23, 2011_

_"Hey, AJ," Punk said after spotting AJ in the airport._

_"Hey," she said, looking at the list of flights. "Ugh, my flight to Puerto Rico was cancelled. Guess I'm spending Christmas in Chicago."_

_"Did you need somewhere to stay?" He asked. "It'd just be me anyway."_

_"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," she said. "I'll just get a hotel."_

_"Hotels are all booked now, it's the holidays, just come stay with me. Please?" He pleaded._

_"Okay," she said and followed Punk to his car, putting their luggage in the back, he drove them to his home, taking their luggage inside._

_"Your place is amazing," she said._

_"Thanks," he said, putting their luggage down. "So, what did you want to do?"_

_AJ pulled him down and kissed him, both struggling to get out of their jackets and throwing them on the ground. AJ toed off her Converse, Punk broke the kiss and took his shoes off as well before lifting AJ up and taking her shirt off, taking his off as well. He carried her into the kitchen and pinned her against the wall, taking off her bra and taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking on it, earning him moans from her._

_"Punk," she moaned, pushing his head further on her breast, letting out a yelp when he bit on it then soothed it with his tongue, detaching his lips from her breast and kissing the valley between her breasts then moving to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment._

_Punk's hands moved down to the button of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down her legs, she then stepped out of them and kicked them away. He lifted AJ up and sat her on the counter, his fingers hooking into the sides of her panties and pulling them down her legs. He kissed down her neck, breasts, stomach until he reached her thighs. Punk pulled her towards him as he kneeled on the ground, he felt her hands on the back of his head, pushing his tongue into her wet heat._

_"Phil!" AJ screamed, throwing her head back as he lapped at her wetness, lightly biting on her clit. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it. "Ph-i-i-i-ll," she moaned, squirming around causing him to hold onto her hips to keep her from moving._

_"You taste so sweet," he said, the vibrations sent her over the edge, she came and he lapped up all her sweet nectar, standing up, she got off the counter and got on her knees, undoing and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down his hips along with his boxers, him stepping out of them. She took him in her mouth, sucking hard then sucking softly._

_"April," he said in a whisper, his hand holding onto the counter to keep himself standing, she deep throated him and he came, releasing several warm spurts down her throat, which she swallowed happily. Punk lifted AJ up, carrying her to the table and laying her down, thrusting into her slowly, causing both to moan the other's name. He thrust into her slowly at first, slowly increasing his pace as he fondled her breasts, kissing and biting on her neck._

_"God, Phil!" She screamed. "Y-Y-You m-make me f-feel… God, so good!"_

_Punk lifted her up and carried her over to the living room, taking her against the wall._

_How you gonna up and leave me now?_

_(Why you do?)_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_(Why you gotta act like that?)_

_How you gonna change it up, we just finished makin' up_

_(Whoa, ho, baby)_

_How you gonna act like that_

_(But I need you)_

_How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love_

_(Oh, whoa, baby, baby)_

_You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff that ghetto love_

_How you gonna trip, how could you forget?_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_"Faster, baby," she moaned, raking her nails up and down his back. He knew he couldn't go the pace she wanted against a wall, so he moved them over to the couch, knocking a lamp over in the process. He laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her, thrusting into her again, loving the feel of her velvety walls clutching onto him each time he entered her. Supporting himself up on the arm rest next to AJ's head, he used his other hand to travel down to her leg and lifted it up, putting it over his shoulder, being able to go deeper into her._

_"Phil," she moaned again, arching her back as she felt herself reaching her peak. He suddenly pulled out and lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, throwing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her and thrust into her again. "I'm so close,"_

_"Me too, babe," he said and thrust into her even faster and deeper than before._

_"I'm going to cum!" AJ announced and came, the feel of her wetness covering his cock made him come also. He pulled out and rolled over next to her._

_After regaining their breath's, AJ got up and took one of Punk's shirts from his closet and put it on, climbing back on the bed and laying next to him, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her and a smile on her face._

* * *

_December 25, 2011_

_There was a knock on the door and Punk answered it. Lita._

_"Amy, what are you doing here?" Punk asked, shocked his ex-girlfriend is there._

_"Who is it?" AJ asked, walking to the door, her smile fading when she saw who it was._

_"Punk, can we talk out here, please?" Lita asked and he followed her outside and shut the door behind him. "Look, Phil, it's Christmas. Can we try us again?"_

_Punk looked behind him at the door, wishing AJ would open it and say what they both knew they felt about each other, but she didn't. He looked back at her. "Okay, let's give this a try." He didn't know on the other side of the door, a heart broke and tears fell when the woman he loved heard him say what he said._

_AJ went straight for the guest bedroom, grabbing her phone and booking a plane ticket for Puerto Rico and grabbing her coat and bags. She might be able to make it there in time since it was only morning. When she walked back to the front door, Punk and Lita were still outside, she stepped out the door with her coat and shoes on, her bag trailing behind her._

_"I got a ticket to Puerto Rico, thanks for letting me stay with you." AJ said and patted him on the back. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." He couldn't say anything as she walked towards the elevator across from his door, the walk there felt like the longest walk of her life as her tears fell from her eyes and heard the door close behind Punk and Lita, looking back and thinking about going in and telling him how she really felt, but didn't. She just wiped her tears and held her head high as she felt the worst heartbreak of her life and pressing the down button on the elevator._

* * *

_You know I'm willin' to do anything_

_Just to keep you in my heart_

_(Keep you in my heart)_

_I messed around and gave up everything_

_I thought we'd never part_

_(Yes, I did, baby)_

_I was a player and I made the choice to give my heart to you_

_And I gotta keep it that way, ooh, baby_

AJ shakes the memory from her head, feeling terrible about everything, feeling the same heartbreak again. She walked into the hotel-room she's sharing with Kaitlyn, seeing Kaitlyn fuming with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaitlyn asks, angry from the chair shot AJ delivered to her earlier and angry about her bullshit.

"I couldn't," AJ says, her eyes red from crying about this decision and her memories with Punk. "And I didn't hit you with the chair, it was Lita, she just went back under the ring after she took out you and Brie. I only hit Nick,"

"I can't believe this, April, you lied to me!" Kaitlyn says.

"I'm sorry,"

"That isn't enough,"

"What is?"

"Tell me why and how you did it."

So, AJ told her everything, about her and Punk's deal a year ago, about how he broke her heart, everything.

"Please forgive me," she says.

"Of course I'll forgive you, but next time tell me." Kaitlyn says and the two best friends hug.

Punk laid awake at night, thinking about AJ again, it being incredibly to not think about her and the baby he thought they were going to have. AJ laid awake thinking the same, neither knowing that they would have the same dream.

* * *

_The dream…_

_"Come on, AJ, just a few more pushes!" Punk says, AJ squeezing his hand as she pushed out their baby._

_"AHHH!" AJ screams. "You suck, you suck, you suck!" She squeezed on his hand harder, nearly breaking it as she attempted to push a watermelon out of her. "I can't do it, I can't do it." Tears fall down her face as she squeezes harder on Punk's hand._

_"Yes you can, come on April, you can do it!" Punk supported, just as AJ gave the final push and the only thing heard in the room was crying._

_"It's a boy," the doctor announced._

_"April, it's a boy," he tells AJ as the rest the baby in her arms._

_AJ looks up at Punk and kisses him, then they both look down at their perfect baby boy._

_"What did you want to name him?" Punk asks her._

_"Phillip Brooks Junior,"_

* * *

_How you gonna up and leave me now?_

_(Ooh, baby)_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_(Why you gotta treat me this way?)_

_How you gonna change it up?_

_(Why you treat me wrong?)_

_We just finished makin' up_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_(Can me somebody tell me why)_

_How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love_

_(Why? Why? Hey)_

_You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff that ghetto love_

_(Oh, oh, baby)_

_How you gonna trip?_

_(All my friends became your friends)_

_How can you forget?_

_(All my ends became your ends)_

_"Wait, wait, you're returning to the ring!?" Punk asks, angry at his wife who gave birth not even six months ago, who wants to return already. "You'll miss a lot of milestones in our son's life!"_

_AJ spins around to face him. "I'm sorry, but I love the business and I took over a _year_ off for you to have a baby I didn't even want." AJ yells at him, then hushes her voice towards the end of the sentence, remembering the sleeping baby in the room next to theirs._

_"'I'll be there for you April.' 'You can go back after you have the baby.' 'I can handle it.'." AJ reminds him as she packs her bags._

_"I was thinking commentary or something, not wrestling so soon after the baby." Punk says. "And I didn't force you to have him, I would've supported you even if you had an abortion!"_

_"But you wanted him, we weren't even a week married when we found out, we were so in love then and I thought I wanted this." AJ says. "But I found out I couldn't do this too late."_

_"So you're just going to leave?" Punk asks. "Leave me to raise him alone?"_

_"No, he's my child too, Punk, after I had him I realized I do want him, but I want a career too." AJ says. "I love you, Phil, which is why you should support me on this."_

_"Well, maybe I can't," he says._

_AJ takes off her wedding ring and looks at it, holding it between her fingers for a minute before shoving it in his chest, zipping up her bag. "Well, I guess I can't keep this." She says, taking her bag off the bed and walking away._

* * *

_Three months later, AJ stood in the ring next to Dean Ambrose, who she was now involved in a storyline with. He was the WWE Champion and she was the Diva's Champion._

_"Last night I defeated Seth Rollins, again. He's proven to me that he isn't competition, so I challenge anyone to a match at Summerslam for this title." Dean says and that familiar static is heard throughout the arena as everyone is on their feet for the returning Superstar… and husband._

_"Dean Ambrose, great job last night," Punk says, standing on the stage with a mic, not staring at Dean, but at AJ. "But, I must say, you need a little bit more work. Stop paying attention to _my wife_ and more attention to winning matches, because if I remember correctly, you nearly lost and the only reason you won was because of the mother of my child."_

_"Punk, get over it, you got a divorce, she's mine now." Dean says._

_"AJ, do you want to tell him or me?" Punk asks, walking down the ramp, both Dean and Punk see her look down. "I guess I will, see we both never signed the divorce papers so they were never filled. We're still very married," he pulls something out of his jacket and walks into the ring, taking AJ's left hand and putting the giant ring on her ring finger._

_AJ quickly takes it off and asks for a mic. "You didn't want to support me coming back, so we're done."_

_"Then why didn't you sign the papers?" Dean asks._

_"Yeah, AJ, why?" Punk asks._

_"Because we have a son, Punk, kids in divorces get messy and I don't want him to go through that." AJ says._

_"He's not even one, he wouldn't even remember." Punk says._

_"I don't care, I just don't want to always swap him back and forth every few weeks." She says. "Now why are you here?"_

_"I'm feeling great, so I decided to come back and get what's rightfully mine. The WWE Championship," the fans cheer at that and he smirks, bending down so he's eye level with AJ. "And you, sweetheart," she slaps him and throws the ring at him, storming backstage with Dean following behind her._

* * *

_"And still WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!"_

_The referee raises Dean's arm as AJ looks at him in shock that he chose a title over her and Punk chose her over a title. Everyone saw Punk look at AJ and yell. "I will always love you." Before Dean hit his signature and pinned Punk. The match had a stipulation added earlier in the night by AJ herself, the winner got the championship and the loser had her heart. Even though she wouldn't have admitted it earlier, she's happy Punk won._

_AJ slid under the ropes and stood up, slapping Dean before kneeling down to check on Punk. "Phil, Phil, can you hear me?" She asks and Punk looks at her, she kisses him and although he was taken by surprise, he kissed her back. AJ eventually broke the kiss. "I love you,"_

* * *

AJ and Punk both woke up from the dream, sitting up in their bed's thinking about it. AJ's knees went up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, thinking what the dream meant. Did it mean her and Punk were meant to be? That the baby should've happened? That it would happen? Or was it just a dream because they were thinking about it? Neither knew and neither wanted to know the truth because sometimes the truth is just too hard to hear.

_How you gonna act like that?_

_How you gonna up and leave me now?_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_How you gonna change it up, we just finished makin' up_

_How you gonna act like that?_

_How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love_

_You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love_

_How you gonna trip, how could you forget?_

_How you gonna act like that?_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "How You Gonna Act Like That" - Tyrese.**

**Who has a better reason to be mad? AJ or Punk?**

**Will they ever make up?**

**Was the dream a sign?**

**What are Lita and AJ's plan for Punk?**

**Review and rant to me about RAW if you want!**


	11. This Is Gospel

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update writers block sucks!**

**I went to the Panic! At the Disco concert on Tuesday, best concert ever, and I get home and read the Smackdown spoilers and it pissed me off. I don't want to say anything, but it pisses me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_November 12, 2012_

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

"So, got a match for me tonight?" Lita asks, stepping into AJ's office.

"Actually, I do," AJ says, standing up. "Against Kaitlyn,"

"What about Eve?" Lita asks. "She's been acting like she's above you."

"I'll personally deal with her." AJ says with a smirk. "She won't know what hit her."

"What about Punk? We aren't even close to being finished with him."

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Dean hates me and I hate him, but I was thinking we could get them to screw Punk during the title match on Sunday."

"I can see what I can do." Lita says. "Now, what are you going to do to Eve?"

"Eve likes to run her mouth, but she can't back it up." AJ says. "So, she wants my job, then she's going to have to fight me for it. If she wins, she keeps her title and gets my job, if I win I get her title and keep my job."

"You get the Diva's championship?" Lita asks. "And why couldn't I win it?"

"Because you don't have problems with Eve, I do." AJ says. "And you've held the Women's championship, I haven't even won the Diva's championship."

"Okay, but you're General Manager."

"And I will keep my title as General Manager of Monday Night RAW and have the Diva's championship around my waist."

"You won't hold it for long." Lita mumbles as she turns around and walks out of the room.

AJ sits back down and looks at her phone until Punk walks in and slams the door behind him.

"Yes, Punk?" AJ asks without looking up. Punk takes AJ's phone from her, holding onto it as he slams his fist on her desk. "What the hell?!"

"You're going to listen to me, Princess." Punk says angrily. "Whatever the hell you were thinking when this whole plan of yours started makes you look like an idiot now. You know why? You're the bad guy, I'm-I'm the good guy in this twisted story of yours. You may think that it's the other way around because you think I 'broke your heart' or whatever, but you didn't come and talk to me. I thought you didn't have any feelings for me." AJ looks up at him with tears in her eyes, telling herself to stop them from falling. "So, this isn't my fault, it's yours for not telling me."

AJ stands up, him standing up straight as well, she looks up at him. "Go to hell," she says and laughs. "Of course I had feelings for you and I know you do too. You need to get it through your thick skull that I cared about you once upon a time, but now... now I just can't! I will always..." she trails off, walking around her desk and facing the door, putting her hands in her hair as Punk turns around and faces her back. "I will always love you. I can't stop that."

Punk spins her around and kisses her, shocking her slightly. His tongue slides across her bottom lip, asking for permission, and she opens her mouth for him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. After a few minutes, she breaks the kiss and laughs. "I was joking," she says in between laughs. "And you just proved to me that you did or still have feelings for me." He storms out of the room, slamming the door again after he walks out.

AJ smirks and walks back to her desk, she sits down and crosses one leg over the other and spins her chair slightly back and forth, looking down at her desk, the smirk still plastered on her face. She played CM Punk. Twice. That's definitely a first for a Diva. Maybe she should give some credit to Lita, or else Lita might get mad. She could be an actress, in a John Cena or The Rock movie. Wouldn't that be a downgrade. But then again... she does feel some regret about playing with Punk's emotions when... she could actually be playing with her own as well.

AJ puts a hand on her flat stomach. She feels almost empty, like she lost their baby that never even existed. Can she even miss something that never was this much? She must really be crazy.

* * *

"Punk, I know you're mad, but-"

"But what, Paul?" Punk snaps, pacing in his locker-room. "Where the hell have you been this week? Planning with them?"

"No, no, Punk, calm down!" Paul says.

"I can't!" He says. "I can't trust _anyone_ around here anymore. All because of _them_."

"Don't let them get to your head." Paul says calmly.

"They're not," he snaps defensively.

"Worry about your match tonight."

"Match? I have a match?"

"Well, you will, I just don't know who you're facing." Paul says.

"Probably Big Show or Mark Henry," he scoffs.

"I still don't fully understand why they did what they did." Paul says.

"I don't know myself, really," he says. "I guess, ruin my life before I ruin theirs."

"Why would you?"

"I guess, I am too scared of getting hurt so I hurt women before they can hurt me."

"What about Paige? Was she involved?" Paul asks.

"I don't think so," Punk says. "I think she just found it and thought it was real." He then remembers something. "I'll be right back," he leaves the room and goes straight to Triple-H and Stephanie's office.

"You were involved in this." Punk says, storming into the office to find them in a meeting with the writers.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asks, standing up.

"AJ and Lita's plan,"

"Oh, that, I thought they told you, but yes, we were."

"We?" Punk asks.

"All of us," she gestures to everyone in the room. "I paid for everything while they just wrote it."

"Why?" Punk asks.

"It made sense," she says, walking around everyone and towards him. "You have been known as the womanizer around here for years. Beth. Kelly. Maria. Lita. AJ. And maybe even Paige next."

"Kelly? That was barely anything." Punk says.

"No, it wasn't nothing," Triple-H says, standing up and standing next to Stephanie. "Do you know how many times I saw her crying after that? It went on for a month. Maybe you don't mean to hurt them, but it happens every time. Now, Beth I know you hurt her on purpose."

"And Maria, she broke my heart first. She cheated on me." Stephanie and Triple-H blow that off, moving on to another one of Punk's "targets".

"AJ," he cringes at the mention of her. She was one he didn't know and didn't mean to hurt, but did. "I think she was the one hurt the most. She's an amazing actress, isn't she? She's been acting since December. She acted like she didn't have feelings for you, that what happened meant nothing, but she was dying when she saw you and Lita get back together." Stephanie takes steps closer and closer to Punk, challenging him to do something. "You hurt her and what happened to you, you deserved."

"I deserved to be told that the love- that I would be a dad?!" Punk asks angrily. "No one deserves that."

"You have no idea what you did to AJ." Triple-H says. "She was so sweet and innocent, she thought you loved here."

"I did!"

"Not enough,"

"You don't know what happened and you had no business getting involved in my personal life." Punk says and turns around to leave.

"Before you leave," Triple-H says, picking up a script from the table as Punk turns around. "Here's your script, you should rehearse lines with Paige."

"P-Paige?" He asks, shocked that Paige will be involved in a segment with him tonight.

"You two are the new 'thing'. For now at least, AJ/Punk/Paige, interesting, right." Stephanie asks.

"Do you really think the fans will be interested enough about Paige and I?" Punk asks. "Is she going to go crazy too?"

"No, you'll see," she says and he storms out.

AJ will not get away with this, Punk knows that for sure. He'll get his revenge like she got her revenge on him for supposedly "breaking her heart" which is most likely bullshit. AJ probably never gave a shit about him and truthfully, he doesn't give a shit what happens to her, just as long as she gets what she deserves. Which will hurt as bad as what she did to him. And it will be sweet, glorious revenge.

* * *

"Okay, why is she getting the title before me? She's fucking General Manager anyway." Lita says into her phone, sitting in her private locker-room. "What do you mean I don't deserve it? And AJ does?" She begins to get angry. "Yes, we're working together... no, her holding the title won't be like me holding it... Screw that, I may have held the Women's championship, but I'm back for the Diva's championship... And to screw Punk, whatever... Fine, I'll be nice to her." The door opens and Lita quickly hangs up as AJ comes in.

"Just got some news," she says and shuts the door. "I am in a love triangle with Punk and Paige now. It'll probably turn into a love square if they decide to add you."

"Why would they do that?" Lita asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because you can't just be my 'bodyguard'." AJ says. "It doesn't matter, Paige isn't ready, I can take her."

"You mean me, right?"

"You, why you?"

"Because I can squash her." Lita says. "You can do damage, but she's bigger than you. And you're her boss, she's too afraid of you to do anything, she'll pick a fight with me."

"Fine, you think you can take her, maybe I'll just put you in a match with her." AJ says.

"Alright and I'll prove to you I'll squash that rookie." Lita says.

"Good, squash her and maybe you'll get in the title picture." AJ says with a fake smile. Truth be told, both women couldn't really stand each other, but they had a vendetta against someone who both wronged them and they need each other to make sure he doesn't do it again.

"Good," she says with a fake smile as well.

"Good," AJ says, turning on her heel and leaving the room. As she walks through the backstage area of the arena, she can feel the eyes staring at her, she knows they're all judging her and all she wants to do is scream at them, but then she thinks that it's flattering. They care about what she did to Punk, they may not know the whole truth, but they care about what happens next. Ironically, they're like a drug, just one taste of them, and you're hooked. Their relationship is an obsession to the WWE Universe, very much like a drug, and that's all AJ has wanted. Attention. Doing a thing she loves. Sure she didn't want it to be like this, but at least it's attention.

They can judge all they want, but they're all jealous, because they will _never_ be as good or as popular as her. And it's all because she faked a pregnancy. If people really hated her or Punk, they wouldn't care that much, but they do and it's glorious.

* * *

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

"Hey, Punk," Paige says, stopping Punk somewhere backstage.

"Hey, Paige," he says stopping.

"I was wondering how you were doing." She says nervously. "I really thought she was pregnant too. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault." He says.

"She tricked me too, she wanted someone to find the pregnancy test." She says. "Anyway, I heard we were going to be in a storyline together. I'm fairly surprised because I don't think I'm ready to come up."

"You'll be great, I heard you are going to have a match against Lita tonight." Punk says with a smile.

"She's going to kill me." Paige says and both laugh. "AJ has basically made up with all her friends she lied to after this and they're probably all staring at us, attempting to go tell that bitch."

"Yeah, knowing them, they have minions." Punk says.

"So, what were you and AJ?" Paige asks suddenly, surprising Punk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come on that strong with the question."

"No, no, it's fine," he says. "We weren't anything really. You couldn't call me hers or her mine. We were both scared of fucking up whatever we had, if we even had anything that we just tiptoed around feelings we both probably never had. It's so complicated, but we love it complicated."

"Sounds very complicated," she says. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." She kisses his cheek and walks away, neither knowing AJ was watching them from around the corner. A look of hurt on her face. She does realize that everything he said was true. She didn't want it to end. After their first time, they just kept it going to avoid the inevitable awkwardness. But, what happened between them had to end before she got hurt, and he ended it because he loved her. Even though, she does say she was hurt by his actions, he didn't mean it.

Should she continue this plan? Well, he has done a lot of hurtful things to other women. Many believe she's on that list. Maybe she's kidding herself, making excuses for him because she feels guilty. It doesn't matter, she's going to continue this plan.

* * *

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Never-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_Bury me alive_

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

The fans have mixed reactions as AJ skips out to open RAW. Many boo, but then some cheer. They know they're going to get an explanation as to why AJ did what she did the week before.

A replay of last week plays and AJ looks at the fans as she speaks. "Last week, I attacked CM Punk and revealed to the world I was not pregnant. Many ask why I did it. Well, I did it because CM Punk is a womanizer who can't just be with one woman at a time. See, when Punk and I were together backstage, he went home to Lita. Now, you all think that I'm a home wrecker, a slut, whatever you want to call me, but I didn't know he was still with Lita when we were together." She says. "CM Punk broke my heart by choosing her over me back in July, fixing their relationship, but I didn't like that. See, I decided to tell Lita what he did and she decided to help me. So, we came up with a plan to destroy him. It's his fault what happened, not ours."

Paige's music hits, surprising everyone to see the young NXT Diva on RAW so quickly. She walks to the ring with a mic and steps inside.

"AJ- I mean, Miss Lee, don't you think it's an abuse of power to be attacking CM Punk and putting him in grueling matches?" Paige asks.

"Paige, I don't even know what you're doing on my (italics) show. I don't even know what you're doing by accusing me of abusing power. I put Punk in matches he can handle, but doesn't want to. I give the fans what they want." She says, gesturing to the fans. "What happened last week was revenge for the way he's treated the women backstage. Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Lita, me. And from what I've seen, maybe even you." This shocks the fans and startles Paige, throwing her off script.

"Excuse me?" Paige asks, realizing she can't continue on with the script and basically winging it now.

"You heard me," she says. "Look, Paige, I know you want on the main roster, but as long as I'm boss that isn't happening. I have overcome a lot of crap in my reign as General Manager and I'm not going to let you, Eve Torres or CM Punk ruin this. This isn't an abuse of power, this is justice, maybe now he will stop breaking hearts."

Punk's music hits and he walks out without Paul, surprising many. He walks to the ring and stands next to Paige.

"AJ, there is nothing going on between Paige and I, we're just friends." Punk says.

"I don't care what you two are, Punk, what I care about is you not breaking her heart. No one was there to warn me or Kelly Kelly or Beth Phoenix, but I'm here to warn you, Paige." AJ says.

"Like I would listen to you." Paige scoffs. "You're crazy!"

AJ tilts her head to the side and looks at her, the fans know this look, Punk knows this look, but Paige isn't as familiar as everyone else. Paige just thinks she looks crazy.

"What did you just call me?" AJ asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you liked being called crazy. Seeing as Punk called you 'crazy chick' for three months. Or can he only call you that when you're sucking his dick to get your job!" Paige says, getting in AJ's face as the fans all gasp in shock. Everyone now realizes this segment isn't scripted.

"Ooh, nice choice of words," she says, still with the crazy look in her eyes and her head still tilted. "See, Paige, I'm a real woman so I won't stoop down to your level."

"Why?" Paige asks, bending down slightly so she's eye level with AJ. "Are you afraid I'll kick your ass and steal your boy toy?" That was it. Punk knew it. He put his hand on Paige's arm to attempt to move her out of the way, but was too late as AJ lunged herself at the NXT Diva.

Punk attempted to grab AJ and pull her off, but AJ wouldn't give. She kept attacking her, not letting her get away. Paige eventually was able to roll out of the ring, leaving AJ kneeling on the mat with her hands on the bottom rope, looking crazier than she's ever been.

"She's crazy!" Paige yells, touching her bottom lip to make sure she isn't bleeding. AJ picks up the fallen mic next to her.

"Tonight's main event will be the team of Paige and CM Punk against the team of Lita... and myself." The fans gasp in shock as AJ slides out of the ring and storms backstage.

* * *

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_"AJ, AJ, calm down!" Lita yells, attemp_ting to calm down the angry Diva from the aftermath of what just happened in the ring. Neither can believe what Paige said about AJ, some people say what AJ did to Punk was horrible, but everyone feels bad for what Paige did to AJ.

"That bitch is dead!" AJ yells, picking up an old picture of her and Punk then throwing it at a wall.

"AJ, we'll take her down, she doesn't stand a chance (italics) against us." Lita says, calming AJ down some. "And she can't tag in Punk, we're fine."

"Yeah, you're right," she says, taking deep breaths. Stephanie then walked in.

"Hi guys, AJ, we need you for a segment." She says and AJ nods her head, following her to where the segment is being tapped.

AJ stands in a hall across from where Paige and Punk are.

"I can't do this," Paige says, panicking slightly.

"You should've expected it when you said what you said to her." Punk says and Paige gives him a glare. "I will admit AJ is crazy, but what you said was... horrible."

"I'm glad I said what I said!" Paige says angrily. "She deserved it!"

"Paige, maybe she did, but what you said was way out of line." Punk says.

"And what you said nearly two months ago wasn't?" Paige asks. "Are you taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Punk says. "But you need to stay calm."

"I know, I know, but they're insane. I don't know if I'll survive the match and..."

"Paige, calm down," he says, taking Paige by her shoulders. "We'll win this,"

"We'll win this," she repeats.

AJ resists the urge to jump at Paige to stop from what happens next. Paige kissed Punk and AJ couldn't stop herself from doing what she did. She ran at Paige and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground, getting on top of her and throwing punches until Punk picks her up off of Paige.

"You bitch!" Paige yells and goes after AJ, but Punk moves AJ behind him and stands in between the Divas.

Some of the Superstars nearby are directed to drag Paige away while Punk drags AJ away.

"What the hell was that?! Now we're going to have re-tape it!" Punk says.

"No, you won't," Stephanie says, walking up to them. "What happened was great, better than what we wanted. It shows AJ is jealous and will cover it up as much as she can."

"But I am not," she says.

"Yeah, sure you're not," Punk says.

"You wish," she spats.

"Yeah right," he scoffs.

"Stop it!" Stephanie says. "Now, AJ, I suggest you get ready for your match. I have your gear with Sandra."

AJ nods her head and turns around to go to find Sandra. "Hey, Sandra," she says.

"Here's your costume," she says giving her yellow plaid ring gear and a CM Punk customs shirt.

"The shirt?" AJ asks.

"It makes Paige jealous and not focused." Sandra says and AJ groans and turns around to find Stephanie.

"Stephanie!" AJ yells, seeing her now talking to Dolph. "Stephanie!" Stephanie turns around and knows exactly why AJ is yelling.

"Yes?" She asks.

"A CM Punk shirt? I'm not with him anymore!" AJ yells.

"AJ, everyone will know why you're wearing the shirt, you're making Paige jealous." Stephanie says.

"I don't want to wear it." AJ says.

"You will wear it," she walks away.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Coming to the ring is the team of Lita and General Manager of Monday Night RAW, AJ Lee!" Justin Roberts announces as AJ's music plays and the two women walk to the ring, AJ's CM Punk shirt in her back pocket.

AJ sits on the middle rope facing the stage, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers as Punk and Paige are announced and walk out, Paige seeming like she's attached to Punk. As they walk down the ramp, AJ pulls the Punk shirt out of her back pocket and unfolds it, showing it to Paige as she enters the ring and then puts it on and blows a kiss to Punk, obviously angering Paige.

Punk gives Paige a small pep talk as AJ and Lita both roll their eyes at the new on-screen "couple". AJ opens her mouth and pretends to gag as Punk kisses Paige's cheek and stands on the mat outside the ring.

"Let me go first," AJ says and Lita complies. AJ then asks for a mic before the bell rings. "Let's make this match a little interesting." Paige looks at Punk who just shrugs. "If I win, I get the Diva's championship match against Eve at Survivor Series this Sunday, if Lita wins then she gets the title match, and if you win, you get the title match. Fair?" Paige nods her head.

The bell rings and the two women lock up, Punk yelling encouraging words at Paige, annoying AJ. AJ rolls her eyes at one of Punk's words and slams Paige on the mat, glaring at Punk before she climbs on top of Paige and pulls her up by her hair and faces her towards Punk.

"You can have my sloppy seconds!" She yells at Paige before giving her a hard slap, causing her to fall back against the mat. AJ tries to cover her, but she kicks out. Paige gets up and kicks AJ in the stomach which makes her fall to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"That's where your baby was, oh wait, there was no baby!" Paige says angrily and grabs AJ's hair, attempting to slam AJ face first onto the mat, but AJ stops her by kicking the back of her leg making Paige let go of her hair. AJ attempts to roll her up, but Paige kicks out again.

Towards the end of the match, Lita has the upper hand against Paige as Punk still shouts encouraging words towards Paige, annoying AJ more and more with each word said. Eventually she gets annoyed and jumps off the mat, Punk seeing her coming towards him, he jumps off the mat and meets her halfway.

"I get that you're trying to help her, but your yelling is pretty distracting." AJ says.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you had made this a fair match!" Punk says angrily.

"Of course, blame me for Paige being untalented!" AJ says.

The two go back and forth, neither seeing Paige nearly knocking out Lita, who is trying to tag AJ. AJ sees her and runs up and tags in and quickly knocks Paige down, hitting her Shinning Wizard, she pins Paige, earning herself a title match at Survivor Series, many fans cheering for the RAW General Manager.

_"Holla, holla, holla,"_

_"Oh shit,"_ Punk thought to himself. _"I'm screwed,"_

_Oh, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

_Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

_Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

_Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "This Is Gospel" - Panic! At the Disco. Yes, it is Kelly Kelly who will be joining the story, but who's team is she on? Team AJ or Team Punk? I've mentioned her earlier in the story as the "supportive friend" to Punk, but what happened between the two?**

**What are AJ and Lita's plan?**

**What is going on between Punk and Paige? Does it bother AJ?**

**Review!**


	12. Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a new chapter! So there's a rumor Paige will use the GTS or Anaconda Vise on AJ to beat her at Summerslam. I think this is a big possibility and I don't know how okay with it I am. If it happens it proves my theory that they're going to drag Punk into this feud, which could give the Divas Championship more attention and people might care more, it also gives Paige a lot of heat, no one will forgive her for it because everyone knows AJ and Punk are married and one day a little CM Punk will be running around. What would piss me off would be if the CM Punk chants moved to Paige. ****What should happen is either Paige attempts the GTS or Anaconda Vise and AJ gets out of it or AJ uses it herself, she can't do GTS, but she's good at submissions and could do the Anaconda Vise. ****If Paige uses it to beat AJ then they're going to start mentioning him, AJ maybe beating her with it too, it would be a lot more interesting because people would watch them just to see if Punk shows up or he is mentioned. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_November 12, 2012_

_No attorneys, to plead my case_

_No opiates, to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold but that ain't_

_Gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_

_I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong_

_You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

_You can't take me for a ride_

_I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town_

_I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

"You see, Punk, some women don't take it kindly when you sleep with them, then break their heart." AJ says after picking up a mic. She skips up the ramp to Kelly Kelly with Lita coming behind her.

AJ, Kelly Kelly and Lita stand on the stage, AJ in the middle with Kelly Kelly on her right side and Lita on her left.

"I hope this makes you realize just how much you have hurt us." AJ says. "I hope Paige realizes how much of an idiot you are."

"Paige and me aren't together!" Punk yells as he goes to look at the unconscious Paige who is being looked at by medics. "Paige, Paige can you hear me?"

"Punk, Punk, stay back!" One of the medics tell him.

AJ looks on, an obvious look of jealousy on her face. She should be the one he cares about, she should be the one he pays attention to, not Paige - who is basically half his age. It wasn't a good idea to bring Paige up, but Stephanie and Triple-H don't always make the best decisions for anything.

"Let's go," Lita says and they walk backstage.

AJ immediately storms to her office, leaving Lita and Kelly Kelly. How could he side with her? Is he going to play her too? Probably, it's what he does best. He can't be with a girl without having the intention to hurt her when feelings came into play.

AJ picks up a picture from her desk and throws it at the door, right before Stephanie walks in.

"Whoa," she says. "Angry, are we?"

"Very," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you putting them together?"

"I've seen them backstage, they remind me of you and Punk last year. The writers and I always regretted not putting you two together sooner, so now we put them together as soon as we could." Stephanie says. "Why? Are you jealous of a little storyline?" AJ stays silent. "Well, if they're anything like you two then you have nothing to worry about." She turns around and walks out of the office. Once she's gone, AJ screams, not caring if anyone can hear her outside of the room.

Punk is hers, he always has been hers, when he was with Beth, Lita and now Paige, he only cared about her. But all he is going to do is break Paige's heart, and she'll be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

_If you see me comin' down the street_

_Then you know it's time to go_

_Hey you know it's time to go_

_And you know it's time to go_

_'Cause here comes trouble_

_No attorneys, to plead my case_

_No opiates, to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold but that ain't_

_Gonna help me now_

"Will she be okay?" Punk asks one of the doctors. Paige was taken to the closest hospital and Punk went with her.

"She should be, but she hit her head pretty hard, I'm surprised it didn't cause a concussion." He says. "She might have some neck pain, but everything else should be okay. She can leave now since she signed the discharge papers."

Punk follows the doctor to Paige's room, where she is already changed into the clothes Punk brought her.

"Finally, now I can leave!" Paige says.

"Here's a prescription for pain killers if you need them." The doctor says then leaves the room.

"Can we go?" She asks.

"Why're you in such a rush?" Punk asks. "You were unconcious and nearly got a concussion."

"I just hate hospitals and I don't feel like talking about it." She says. "Now, can we leave?"

"Fine," he says. The two leave the hospital and go to Punk's rental car.

"Hey, thanks for being there for me. Most of my friends are in Florida and I don't know many of the Divas." Paige says.

"No problem," he says. "Who are you rooming with tonight?"

"I think Kaitlyn," she says.

"You're not staying with Kaitlyn after what happened." Punk says. "She's best friends with AJ, she'll probably switch rooms with AJ."

"Where do I stay then?"

"On my bus," he says. "Only other person is Kofi, who sleeps most of the time. It's fine,"

"I've heard the rumors, Punk." She says. "About how you and AJ started. You flirted with her through commentary on NXT then that started your friendship. Every relationship since you met her has led to the girl's heartbreak. I do not want to be one of them."

"Whoa, calm down, we're just friends here." Punk says.

"Okay, fine, nothing more." Paige says sternly.

"I have been known to be an excellent charmer though, don't be surprised if we ended up in bed together." He says and she chuckles.

"Yeah right,"

* * *

_You think you're right, but you were wrong_

_You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

_You can't take me for a ride_

_Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now_

"Wait, wait, she isn't at your room?" AJ asks Kaitlyn.

"No, she never showed up, Alicia said Punk picked her up from the hospital." Kaitlyn says.

"Dammit!" She says, hanging up her phone angrily and throwing it on the bed.

"What's going on?" Lita asks.

"Paige is staying with Punk on his bus tonight." AJ says with a huff. Both think for a moment before AJ speaks again. "I have an idea," she goes to her suitcase and pulls out a few items before going into the bathroom.

Not long after, AJ comes out in a robe. "I'll be back in ten." She says simply and walks out of the room. She walks to the hotel-room at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Chris, you're friends with Paige, right? We need to have a little chat."

"Why do you want to talk about Paige?" Chris asks, shutting the door after AJ walks in and sits on one of the chairs in the room.

"I think you know why." She says. "Let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" He asks.

"I just have a few questions." AJ says. "Like, what does Paige want with Punk?"

"Why would I answer that? I'm Team Paige, sweetheart." Chris asks.

"Come on, you don't like Punk, I'm not aiming to hurt Paige. I'm aiming to hurt Punk and save Paige." AJ says, standing up and stepping closer to him. "You've seen what he can do to girls, do you want that to happen to Paige?"

"You're not looking to save Paige, you want to see her and Punk get hurt together." Chris says.

AJ smirks, looking down, then laughing and looking back up. "Chris, there's one thing no WWE Superstar can resit. And that's me," she unties her robe revealing a match bra and panties. "Now, I'll ask again. What does Paige want to do with Punk?"

"Where were you?" Lita asks, not looking up from her phone when AJ walks in.

"Just getting some information." AJ says.

Lita looks up suspiciously. "From who?"

"Just Chris Jericho," she says.

"What did you do?"

"Just pretened like I was going to sleep with him, got my information, and left."

"And what did you find?" Lita asks.

"Just our sweet little crumpet is in love with Punk." AJ says. "She has been since she got on NXT."

"And how can we use that against her? It might bring them closer together."

AJ smirks. "I have a plan,"

* * *

_November 13, 2012_

AJ's music hits and she walks to the ring with Lita and Kelly Kelly by her side. AJ hands Kelly a mic and steps back to let her speak.

"Many of you thought I was gone, I thought I was too, but then AJ called me two weeks ago with a proposition for me." Kelly Kelly says. "I used to be good friends with Punk - like AJ was. But - as many know - I was with him once a long time ago, I always regretted it and after seeing what he's done to these two women bt my side, I couldn't let him do it again." She hands the mic to AJ, who steps forward.

"Many of you think I'm crazy or clingy, but you all have seen what he's done to many Divas. Many of you think us targeting Paige is 'harsh', well I don't believe it is, if Paige would listen she would know how horrible Punk was to all of us. But it's too late, he's already gotten in her head."

Punk's music hits and he steps on stage with a mic in hand. "Here we go again," he says. "AJ Lee is preaching about how horrible I am again. Give it up,"

"You would just love that, wouldn't you?" AJ asks.

"There's no point in doing this to Paige. She's not apart of this, this is just you and me." Punk says.

"Why don't we get Paige out here so we can talk, woman-to-woman." AJ says. Not a minute later, Paige's music starts and she steps out on stage to stand next to Punk, both looking at each other almost lovingly, which makes AJ gag. "Fine, I'll come to you." She tells Kelly Kelly and Lita to stay there and she leaves the ring, walking up the ramp to the stage.

"Paige, my sweet little crumpet, how about I tell you what you're getting into." AJ says. "Punk is trouble, he is a heart breaker, he doesn't care about you. Just like he doesn't care about any of us. Maria, Kelly Kelly, Lita, Beth Phoenix… me. I like you, Paige, I don't want to see you get hurt like he's hurt the rest of us." She sighs. "But, I'm trouble too, probably even more. I am the most dangerous woman back there. Cross me, I will make sure that your career is over."

"Real smart, AJ, threatening her job just because you're jealous of nothing." Punk says.

"Nothing?" Paige asks. "Last night was nothing?" The crowd gasps in shock as AJ's jaw hits the floor.

"I thought we were just friends." He says.

"Last night was something friends don't do." She says.

"I thought you wanted to be just friends." He says.

"No, maybe I want to be more than that." AJ feels the tears well up in her eyes out of sadness. Then their lips meet. AJ is now crying and she drops her mic and runs backstage. Kelly runs after her and Lita grabs Paige by her hair and pulls her off Punk, throwing her off the stage and following Kelly. Kelly lost sight of AJ - who ran straight into the nearest closet to be alone.

She's sitting on the cold concrete floor, her knees to her chest, and she's crying. She knows she shouldn't and she should've been stronger, but she couldn't. It wasn't supposed to happen because she knows Punk has feelings for that girl.

Suddenly she stops crying. She realizes she warned Paige.

She's trouble.

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble, yea, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_So if you see me comin' down the street_

_Then you know it's time to go, go_

_Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah_

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Trouble" - Pink. So sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**

**What happened between Punk and Paige?**

**Are they really together?**

**What is AJ's plan?**

**Is she really jealous?**

**What do you guys think about Paige possibly using the GTS or Anaconda Vise on AJ at Summerslam?**

**Review!**


End file.
